


【授权翻译】红色森林

by BakerSt233B, HEALme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Free of Season 4 SaltSalt Free, John's POV, John-centric, M/M, Nice Mary Morstan, Not Anti-Mary, Not anti Mary, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, You've been warned, bottomlock, toplock
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: John Watson是当一个人再找不到继续生活的理由时所发生的事情John Watson是一个人开始放手时所发生的事情“现实就是如此。”John Watson就是当“现实”变得难以承受时所发生的事情。这是一个关于John Hamish Watson的生、死、重生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radioactive Trees In A Red Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522701) by [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor). 



_序章_

** 三个月后 **

John Watson知道伦敦充满了已死之人。他们到处游荡，是他们曾是之人，曾想成为之人，曾想象着会成为的人的灰白版本。

他现在也是其中一员了。还没完全成为这样，但也不完全活着。还在动，还在说话，但大多数时候只是一个出于习惯而不是真正的激情而存在的影子。

他是一个有自己鬼魂的鬼魂。他不知道这个事实是不是让他显得独特，但事实就是这样。

“Mary”陪伴着他。

并不总是在那，有时会。

经常出现，而那永远不够。

他还不至于蠢到或神经质到真正相信她就是个幽灵。但她的话把他的处境如此精细地切成碎片，显眼到让人无法视而不见，以至于直视现实都会令他痛苦不已。

他43岁了。

他有个新出生的女儿，他很难对她产生任何情感。

他需要从商店买牛奶。

有些日子里，更多是在夜里，他希望Sherlock在Eurus提供了那个机会之后已经一枪把他杀死了。

他需要检查汽车座椅的型号，确保不是早上听说被召回的那一批。

他需要给牡蛎卡充钱*。

他有消极自杀倾向*。

他的妻子死了。

他的那颗臼齿总是会痛，一直给他添麻烦，

这些都是事实，不管怎么重新组合或排列，它们依然是事实。

但这更容易稀释这些事实。不仅是容易， _更胜一筹_ 。

**你甚至没撑到你的第一个结婚纪念日，** **John** **。**

_妈的，_ _Rosie_ _喜欢香蕉还是南瓜？_

**你失败了。就像往常一样，总是失败。**

_请个保姆会怎样？那一般要花多少钱？_

**她死了。更糟糕的是，她直到死的时候都相信你是一个好男人。**

_他还剩多少假期？感觉已经几百年没有工作了。_

**你和你的秘密和你的秘密和你的秘密和你的秘密和你的秘密和你的——**

_他是已经把所有的酒都喝光了还是什么地方还剩一瓶？记不起来，记不起来。_

**她死的时候口中全是对你的赞誉之词，脑中想的却是你的谎言。谎言，谎言，谎言。这就是你们给予对方的全部。**

或者搬走？就离开伦敦会怎么样？离开这个国家，忘记这一切，忘记所有人，怎么样？

**你的枪呢？把** **Rosie** **放在** **Janine** **那儿，回到家，留个遗言——人们都会这么做，不是吗？留个遗言？——让枪管滑进唇间，扣下扳机。这怎么样？让头颅里的东西喷绘在你漂亮又空洞的大房子里。明艳、浓密的红色水珠顺着墙往下滴——**

但这不是Mary的声音。不，完全不是。“Mary”并不是他脑海中唯一的声音，绝对不是。但这一个，这次绝对不是她，占统治地位的叙述声音更加黑暗，更加真实，也是剩下的唯一一个。

支撑他存在的那些缆绳注定会突然断掉，最终这发生了。

他的生活现在就像这样被捆在一起。胶带、钢丝、琴弦、粗绳，这些东西把他像稻草人一样捆了起来。他被旧生活的碎片塞满，他的内里早被掘出，称重，然后被丢弃。他和Mary一同被解剖，然后她入土为安而他被打发去了另一条路。他是John Watson的傀儡。一个没法骗过任何人，尤其骗不过自己的蹩脚的假人。

是的，那些绳索注定会崩断，但他并不想让它们在别人面前崩断。


	2. Chapter 2

**两个月后**

和Sherlock的关系慢慢恢复了。这种冷淡的感觉不对，但说实话，这是他感觉到的唯一不会使他更加衰弱的情感。他对他最好的朋友的愤怒曾经为他提供了燃料，但现在这种怒火也日益燃尽了。他疲惫不堪，只剩悲伤的泥沼无法摆脱。

尽管这样，他还是想念他。即使在盛怒之下，他也依然想念Sherlock能为他提供的安慰。正是在这种情况下，他意识到自己几乎又和从阿富汗被遣送回国那时一般孤立。他的生活是什么？他的朋友在哪里？他的资金从何而来？支持从何而来？

答案和五年前相同：Sherlock Holmes。

但Sherlock也在受苦。为了John，这个侦探奉他妻子之命把自己榨干了，他勉强才爬出了地狱，中途差点死去。

 **他差点就死了，** **John** **，你几乎又害死了一个人。**

John还没准备好恢复正常，但Molly以她惯有的坚定找到他，说“轮到你了。”

“轮到我干什么？”

“照顾他。”

“我还不能见到他。现在还不行。这和办案子的时候不一样……追逐、危险以及别的什么，但——”

“够了。我知道你很受伤。我知道。但他……你……你们两个，你们总是把事情搞得这么复杂。我不是因为他需要而把你派过去坐在他身边，虽然他确实需要，而他自己又太蠢太固执而不愿开口要求。我派你过去是因为你需要。你在漂离，John。我们站在岸边，而你只是漂得越来越远，越来越远。”

他喜欢这个说法。他非常想漂走。

“所以你要过去。你得像我们其他人一样轮你的岗，你们需要互相锚定。”

这可能是Molly一次性对他说过最多的话，她严肃、安静而命令的方式让他抬不起头。他们不算是朋友，最多算是熟人。除了Sherlock，他没有朋友。他现在意识到这一点了。但这并不能影响到她是不是个好人。

他点头同意，这就是为什么他发现自己回到了贝克街。

才不过十五分钟，他就想走了。

他回想起不久前读到的东西，关于切尔诺贝利周围的森林发生的火灾。在86年的灾难发生后*，它们变成了红色，因此得名。辐射渗透到它们的树皮和树根之中，杀死了它们和这个地区几乎所有的东西。但有趣的是，这些树木并没有腐烂，通常会吞噬他们的微生物在事故中被灭绝了。即使是三十年前就已经掉落在地上的那些也基本上没有受到损害，在它们死亡的剧痛中被保存了下来。这一大片土地变成了等待着人们点燃的柴火。科学家们担心的事情最终还是发生了：一场火灾。所有这些着火的残骸不仅因为大火而危险，更因为这些不腐之尸中所含的毒素可能会被释放到空气中。最终，消防队控制住了火势，但一些奇怪且令人不安的事情发生在了这些人身上。当然，这感觉只是在和一场普通火灾战斗，但除此之外是爬遍他们皮肤的刺痛、瘙痒的感觉，就像针刺在他们身体的每一寸。这是辐射。强烈，病态，噼啪作响又寂静无声，仍然悬浮在空气中，笼罩在目之所及的每个东西上。这场灾难从未真正停止。从来没有。这片红树林就在那等着，等着搔痒、擦伤、刺痛、抓破你的皮肤，准备融化你的内里，让细胞疯狂繁殖，把你从内到外一并焚烧。

这个故事总是让他做噩梦。

这就是他再次靠近Sherlock时的感觉。辐射，危险。并不是源自这个男人自身，是因为自己如此接近再度感受到一些东西。关心。

他终于和他的朋友达成了这个共识：关心是个缺陷。

当John责备他为什么不鼓起勇气去和那个女人抓住机会的时候，他突然想到他们也许终于互换了角色。Sherlock，重生了，也许，只是也许，即将真心接纳某人占据他脑海中、心中、生命中的那个重要位置。而他，John Watson，即将永远关上心扉。

他从未 _真的_ 意指Irene。这就是为什么他从来不愿说她的名字。出于无数条原因都不该是Irene，最根本的一条：她是个同性恋。虽然他不会假定自己知道什么才是最适合Sherlock的，但他更希望会是个不那么容易被恐怖组织瞄上或是引起国际事件的人。而且，真正对男的感兴趣的可能会更好一点。

但话又说回来，对于一段关系或是性、爱，他又了解多少呢？他通常都把这些搞得一团糟。

但她是 _那个女人_ ，鉴于此，John用她来代表任何女人，每个女人，每个人，每种概率，每个机会。Sherlock不感兴趣的话是不会回短信的。实际上，除她之外，他是唯一一个和Sherlock频繁短信来往的人。

他的朋友——是的，他仍然是他的朋友——那么接近，几乎已经到那儿了，就在边缘。如果他需要有人把他往感情纠缠中推一把，那John很乐意提供这个推动力。

他说的是真心话。他们两个都不年轻了。事实上，John感觉到了衰老，非常老，他想象着有那么几天Sherlock也会有同样的感受。生活最近告诉，他时间不多了。时间一直在飞速流逝。

自始至终“Mary”一直在那，鼓励他留下来，鼓励他说话。他这么做了，他诱劝自己的朋友，然后像个罪人一样对着自己死去的妻子的幻觉忏悔。

内疚、痛苦和失去她的愤怒使他崩溃。

他缩了起来，手举到脸上，遮住眼睛。

然后他哭了。是那种疲惫的哭泣，你的四肢感觉无力，你的腿几乎站不住，因为你的体内什么都没有了，不再有东西了，没有框架，没有骨架，没有心脏，只有悲伤。黑色的有毒的悲伤。而那是曾经所有让你有生气的东西。那就是机器中的幽灵*。

他没有听到Sherlock接近，但他感觉到皮肤上升腾起的刺痛感。

事情发生的时候他并没有时间去处理这个拥抱。但之后他会想知道这是多么僵硬，不是。多么尴尬，不是。这个拥抱有多自然，充满保护欲，以及在Mary死后所有触碰过他的人中，这个触碰既是最不痛苦的，也是最痛苦的。

“没关系的。”

“有关系。”

“是啊，但事已至此。”

这个答案。如此Sherlock，完全不像那些被丢到他身上的令人窒息的陈词滥调。但这是那个合适的答案，像是钥匙插进了锁里，这让他抵在他身上，更加崩溃。

一个人该怎么在彻底崩溃的时候还有时间观念呢？

他不知道他们这样站了多久。他太累了，他觉得自己在自己的重力下收缩，不存在了，消失了，像时间一样把自己折叠起来。Sherlock的手在他的背上，他的脖子上，环绕着他，把其他一切都关在外面，让他在这温暖，充满爱的私密空间中被拆解。独自在家的时候他甚至都羞于哭泣，但在这儿他并没有感觉到同样的羞耻。

Sherlock闻起来像是干净的衣服，他使用的香波和哈德森太太喜欢的那种洗涤剂混合在一起的味道。他吸过烟，但不知为何，那种气味新鲜又甜蜜，像是新的烟草而非烟灰。

他希望他不要再次抽烟，或者更糟。然后那又出现了，那种刺痛的感觉，更强烈。他的头脑和心都反对着被再次拉进去。

 _你知道后果是什么。_ 他警告自己。

但他 _已经被_ 拉进去了，以每种可能的方式。而那帮助他平静下来。整个情景都帮助他冷静下来，而最终，他拉开了两人的距离，抬头盯着他的伙伴。

Sherlock的脸色疲惫。甚至比John最初注意到的更疲惫。胡茬，黑眼圈，充血的巩膜。但他在微笑，他的手亲切地放在John的脸颊上。

John模仿了他的动作。

“我真他妈的抱歉，Sherlock。”他低声说，“对不起，伙计。”

“我知道你很抱歉。”他的音量和语气配合着John。他知道这个道歉是为什么。没必要说出来。但仍然，那些图像在John的脑海中闪过：拳头落下，然后Sherlock倒在地上，然后是踢打。操。一遍又一遍地踢他，直到他被拉走。最糟糕的部分不是他在他最好的朋友的眼中看到的恐惧；而是接受。是默许，同意。

“你没有那么做，你没有杀她。我没有权利。”

“你说过了，我也听见了。”Sherlock的视线锁着他的，“John，我听到了。我无保留地接受你的道歉，谢谢你。”

“不要谢谢我。求你不要谢我。”

“我相信你，而且我认为我们一次又一次地证明，我们大于我们的部分的总和与行动的总和（we are larger than the sum of our parts and the sum of our actions.）。我这么说不是出于仁慈，也不是自我牺牲。这是我的想法。我原谅你。我原谅你，这是我的权利，也是我唯一的权利。对你来说，剩下的只需原谅自己。”

John发现此时此刻根本不可能同意这些说辞。他没有原谅自己的能力。

他们就那样站着，如此亲密，紧紧贴着对方。这是属于他们的事件视界*。没有光。没有空气。

John的手爬到了Sherlock的颈后。直到后来他才想起自己在轻轻柔地揉捏那里的皮肤。

“你会没事儿吧？”

“你说Molly要过来。我会没事的。”

“不，我不是说现在。我的意思是……我不知道我是什么意思。”他叹了口气。他无法从另一个男人的眼中挣脱出来。他瞳孔的边缘有星云喷薄而出。他之前怎么从没注意到过呢？

“如果你一切都好的话我就会没事的。”他回答道，脸上几乎瞬间就闪过了一个意识到自己说了太多的表情。

“我需要你好起来，Sherlock。”他尖锐地低语，而那种如坐针毡的感觉几乎让人无法忍受。“总得有人挺过这一切。”

他在把他拉到怀中，把他拉近自己，没有遇到抵抗。“我需要你好起来……我需要你……”

接着他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。

声音比没有声音还要小。

空气比没有空气还要少。

他们在接吻，他的手在Sherlock的头发中，Sherlock的一只手在他的脸颊上，另一只只是歇在他的腰上，只是放在那。就像是有人暂停了他脑海中每一个猖狂的念头，他只活在这个吻和他心跳的每一次间隔之中。而这就是全部，他存在着，并且不再憎恨这种存在。

 _我尝起来一定像是眼泪。_ John这么想。

他短暂地拉开了一会儿，只是为了呼吸，只是为了空气。过一会儿他想知道自己打算进行到哪个地步。但这不重要，因为他们都听到了楼梯上Molly的脚步声。

John后退了一步，用袖子擦了擦脸，而 _不是_ 嘴。有那么短短一瞬，Sherlock还保持着他的姿势，手还在John的腰之前在的地方，手掌还在之前他脸颊所处的位置，像是人体模型。

“希望我没迟到。”Molly说着走进公寓，她的语气过于明亮，微笑也太用力了。近来发生的所有一切也让她身心疲惫。耶稣啊，她需要离他俩远远的。

她停了下来，察觉到了房间中的紧张气氛、眼泪，或者其他什么她也说不上来的东西。虽然在她到达之前他们就已经分开了。

“一切还好吗？”她问。

“是啊，都好。我正准备走了。Rosie……”他模糊地说。他没法看向Sherlock。他所能看到的只是从远处滚滚而来的新一波浪潮。一个新的罪行。耶稣基督。基督在上，他刚都干了什么？

“你可以留下，John。我买了些外卖，足够三个人吃的。”她看着他飞快地从身边经过，说道。

“不了，抱歉，必须走了。”

“John，”Sherlock在后面叫住他，“你明天会回来吗？拜托了。”

“我尽量。”他简短地说。

他已经走出了门，下了楼梯。

 

* * *

他开始走了，速度很快。“Mary”刚加入了他，很容易地就跟上了他的步伐。不过她总是会的，不是吗？

“我希望你不是因为我的缘故才突然中断的。”

“那是个错误。我很抱歉那发生了。哦，天啊。我很抱歉。”

事实确实如此，Sherlock不是个关于性的存在（sexual being），一点都不是。更不用说John并没有被他吸引的这个事实。完全没有，一点都没。他是直的。他作为一个直男结婚，丧偶。作为直男丧偶。他不知道自己为什么会吻他。现在，在这个事实发生后，这个举动让他感到困惑。他所能想到的就是，这只是他所担心的事情中一个奇怪的部分，是精神崩溃的开始。

“John，你需要多少遍才能听到，我就会说多少遍。我已经死了。”

“求你停下。”

“不是这种时候，John。不，看着我，你现在看着我。”

他这么做了，短暂地。

“没有时间了，”她重申。“出于一种错误的‘尊重’的观念，等着某种哀悼的钟表计时结束，这就是你在做的对吗？”

“你在我的脑海中。你不是真实的。我希望你是，但你不是真实的。”

 “不，我不是真实的。”她悲伤地说，“Mary正在腐烂，不像你的红树。Mary的灵魂——如果这种玄妙的东西存在的话——已经走向新旅途了。我是你思维的产物。但你知道吗，我是非常好的那种。”在继续之前，她皱起了眉头。“关于发短信那件事儿，你可能把我想象得更仁慈和宽容了，但也差不多。我所隐藏的真相不比她少，可能更多，比你愿意听到的还多。”

“拜托……求你让我一个人静一静。就一会儿。拜托。”

“好吧，我不打扰你了。我爱你。但你听我说，John Watson，如果有来世的话，我建议你不要把糟蹋成一团糟来惹毛我，我想我正是鬼魂中的极品贱人。”

 

* * *

 

从某种程度上来说，他庆幸Eurus的事情发生了。他需要分散注意力的事情，而她是强有效的一个。

如此接近于一次迅速的死亡，感觉真好。不是在井底；那种爬行般缓慢移动的危险太像他本身的日常生活了。稳步上升的水位，一切的必然性。

不，而是和Sherlock一起在那个房间里，一把枪在他的手中，必须要做出选择。John用尽了所有意志力才没有大喊“选我。求你，天啊选我吧。”

它又好又快，让人没有时间去呼吸，没有时间去谈论任何事，尤其是一个吻。

他不想谈论它，也不想思考它。他只想坐下来，手中拿着酒，忘掉发生过的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> Translator’s NOTES:  
> 1\. 86年的灾难：1986年4月26日凌晨1点23分（UTC+3），乌克兰普里皮亚季邻近的切尔诺贝利核电厂的第四号反应堆发生了爆炸。连续的爆炸引发了大火并散发出大量高能辐射物质到大气层中，这些辐射尘涵盖了大面积区域。这次灾难所释放出的辐射线剂量是二战时期爆炸于广岛的原子弹的400倍以上。  
> （ref:https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%88%87%E5%B0%94%E8%AF%BA%E8%B4%9D%E5%88%A9）
> 
> 2\. 机器中的幽灵(The ghost in the machine): 是英国心灵哲学家哲学家吉尔伯特•赖尔Gilbert Ryle用来描述笛卡尔身心二元论的短语，他在1949年的《心的概念》一书中引入“机器中的幽灵”这个表达，是用来批判笛卡尔和其他人的观点，即心理活动和身体活动是同时发生的，但是是分开的。 人是机器，人的身体之中有一个幽灵一样神秘的心。  
> （ref：https://chuansongme.com/n/2539962042706  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_machine）
> 
> 3\. 事件视界（event horizon），是一种时空的曲隔界线。视界中任何的事件皆无法对视界外的观察者产生影响。在黑洞周围的便是事件视界。在非常巨大的重力影响下，黑洞附近的逃逸速度大于光速，使得任何光线皆不可能从事件视界内部逃脱。根据广义相对论，在远离视界的外部观察者眼中，任何从视界外部接近视界的物件，将须要用无限长的时间到达视界面，其影像会经历无止境逐渐增强的红移；但该物件本身却不会感到任何异常，并会在有限时间之内穿过视界。  
> （ref:https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6%E8%A7%86%E7%95%8C）


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522701/chapters/23230506)

**三个月后**

他做了个梦。

Mary又发来了一个视频。

Mary：温暖，明亮，微笑着。鼓舞人心，如此鼓舞人心。

他和Sherlock一起在重建贝克街，Rosie被Sherlock抱在怀里。

 _哦，那是_ _daddy_ _！_

真有爱，真温暖。是云层中的一线青天，一个值得期盼的未来。是阳光，承诺和希望，即使在这一切面前。

接着一切都搅合在一起了，是过去和从未有过的东西的混合。

_我不是你认为的样子。_

好吧，你听我说：你真正是谁，这无关紧要。

_我不是那个人。我从没能成为他。_

我了解你们两个；如果我不在了，我知道你们可能成为什么。因为我知道你们真正是什么的人。

_但那是问题的关键。那是一切的关键。_

我知道你真正是谁。放手去做吧。

_你认为我是的那个人，是我想成为的人。_

放手去追吧。

他醒来，发现“Mary”坐在床边，关切地看着他。

“我认为最让我……她…… _我_ 疑惑的是你认为我并不知道。不，不是让我疑惑，是让我难过。她早就知道，我早就知道。在我们第三次约会的时候你第一次说起他的时候我就知道了。如果你闭上眼，回到你的记忆中，你就能看到那个表情从我脸上闪过。一瞬间，一闪眼。但你从最好的老师——也就是他那里学会了观察。你看到了，John，你看到了。后来他回来了，你想告诉我，想让我有所准备，想对我解释。你确实告诉我了，我知道。而我并没有逃跑，我爱你，我留了下来。我那时就知道，一直知道。”

“知道什么？”他全然疑惑地问道。

“哦，John。”她这么回答，但再没再说话。

他起床去了厨房，从壁橱里抓了个杯子，从冰箱里拿出伏特加和可乐。在加了足够让将焦糖色的汽水平静下来的酒精之后，他一饮而尽。

“Mary”皱着眉头，但他在她开口说话前就截断了话头。

“你能和我一起躺着吗，拜托？让我抱着你？”

“你没法感觉到我的，John。”她悲伤地说。

“我会在你的位置放个枕头，我会闭上眼假装是你，你就继续和我说话，我会假装那是你。”

“好的，好的，亲爱的。”

* * *

 

Rosie哭的时候，他会把她抱起来。

当她尿湿了的时候，他会给她换尿布。

当她需要安慰，他摇晃着她。

当她看起来需要刺激的时候，他陪和她玩。

但他令他感到羞愧和恐惧的是，他对自己女儿越来越没感觉。

他曾向新手妈妈们提供关于亲情纽带的咨询，指导她们逐步改善这种联系，解释产后抑郁症，并试图减轻她们的愧疚感。仅仅因为它没有被提及并不意味着它不正常或者不自然。这种事情时有发生，培养亲情需要付出努力。

但对他来说，这根本说不通。Rosie刚出生的时候他欣喜若狂，关于她的所有一切都是完美的，值得被记录和赞美。他爱她。他喜欢和她待在一起，带她看东西，亲吻她，逗她，抱着她。他喜欢去设想Rosie会是什么样的幼儿，什么样的小女孩，什么样的青少年，什么样的女人。他对她有太多计划，太多设想。

但慢慢地，这一切的色彩和欢乐都从他的世界里消失了，这让他憎恨自己。他开始把她交给他生活中任何一个渴望带她度过一个下午，一个晚上，一个周末……或是更长时间的女人。

这感觉不对，但把她留在家里的感觉更不对。

他已经看够了心理治疗师，尤其自从上一个试图杀死他之后。

所以和其他人一样，他转向了互联网寻求帮助。

**我发现很难与自己的宝宝产生感情，我该怎么办？**

**我没法和自己的新生孩子产生联结，我有什么毛病？**

**我对我的孩子毫无感觉。**

**我担心我不爱我的女儿。**

**如何放弃我的父母权利。**

**英国领养**  

他感觉很糟糕，羞愧而且糟糕。“Mary”瞪着他，他选择无视。

“你在干什么？”

“你知道我在干什么，我从来没想过要当单身父亲，Mary。我做不到。她和别人待在一起会更好。”

“她和你待在一起会更好，如果你做出努力的话。”

“滚开，Mary，”

他合上笔记本电脑，点了中餐外卖，无视了一个来自Sherlock的电话，打开了一罐啤酒。

 

* * *

 

他把在诊所的时间减少到最低限度，心里明知道这是件糟糕的事情，因为现在诊所要在他和Mary都缺席的情况下维持运转，他为此感到内疚。不过话又说回来，这些日子他对很多事情都感到内疚。

他和Sherlock在一起工作的时间既是好事又是坏事。Sherlock象征着常态和稳定。在其他地方说不通的事情在贝克街总能找到几分道理。但仍然会有不舒适。他的朋友仍然会翻搅起很多他宁愿沉寂并掩埋掉的事情。不仅仅是那个吻，更多的是因为他感觉自己以一种方式被锚在这个世界上，但他不再想要这样了。 _不是_ 因为那个吻。

说到这个吻，他们从来没有讨论过，John为此感到高兴。他并不理解它，也不想要谈论它。他不想去理解。

好消息是他们有案子，案子，无尽的案子。每个案子都让他感觉精神亢奋。他开始冒更多的险，他不想等到第二天再去追逐某人，去核实线索，去把嫌犯捉拿归案。

同时他开始把枪随身携带。

事实上，Sherlock现在更多的是跟在他后面的那个人，叫着他的名字，问他问题，提出要求……恳求他停下来。

他再也没有被谁甩在身后了。

 

* * *

 

“John？”

“嗯？”他回过神来答道，并不知道自己已经神游多久了。他发现自己坐在贝克街的椅子中的时候甚至有些吃惊。时间又一次自行消失了，一天融进了下一天。当它没有倒退回前一天的时候，总是这样的。

“你还好吗？”

“是的。对不起，你刚才是在问我这个吗？”

Sherlock皱起眉头，打量着他。

“不，刚才不是，但我现在在问。”

“我就是……和往常一样。我能应付。”

“我不这么认为。你有黑眼圈，还有红血丝。你需要更长的时间来回答问题，无法集中精力或者注意力，而且——”

“你是在推理我吗？现在？”他恼火地问。

“而且比起以往，你更容易情绪爆发。你很疲惫，你没注意到你的头发该剪了，而且这件衬衫这周你已经穿过一次了。”

“好吧，如果我的时尚感和个人仪表没有达到你的标准，那我很抱歉。”他说着站起身来，试图控制住自己的愤怒。他走向冰箱，打开门，靠在一边。“想喝什么吗？”

“茶就好了，已经泡好了。我觉得剩下的足够倒两杯。”

“如果你想喝新泡的，我可以烧壶水。但我想喝啤酒。”

“我们没有啤酒。”

“我带来了一些。”

Sherlock可能正要说什么，但敲门声转移了他的注意力。

“进？”

走进来的是Lestrade，John立刻就注意到了他皱着的眉头。

“太好了，你们两个都在。”

“你把我要的文件带来了吗？”Sherlock伸出手问道，假设答案是肯定的。

“是的，还有些东西我们需要检查一下。但首先，我得和John谈谈。”

John保持着毫无波澜的表情，站在厨房门边打量着这位侦探。

“关于什么？”

“今天有个家伙找到局里，说他被打了。实际上，是被手枪抽了一下。他说这件事就发生在你们追逐他的那晚，说这都是执法人员针对Gomes案的有计划的骚扰中的一环。”

“不过，我不是执法人员。”他露出一个紧巴巴的微笑。

Lestrade顿了一下。

“你是说是你干的？”

“Lestrade，别开玩笑了。”Sherlock平静地说，但John的眼睛立刻转向了他，他语气中有些东西，有些许的不确定。

“那你知道他没这么做吗？”Lestrade追问。

“他当然没这么干。”

“上星期二晚上你一直和他在一起吗？他说就是那时发生的。”

“整个晚上他都在我身边，一直没有离开我的视线。你知道我的方法，你也知道他的。”

这就是了，Sherlock为他撒了谎。他们那天晚上确实分开了，为了搜寻更大的范围他们分头行动了好几次。

“John，我直问你，伙计。事情是不是有点失控了？”

John盯着他看了一会儿，他的手指漫不经心地敲着手中的瓶子。怒火在他的心中冲撞着，尖锐而灼热。那么一瞬间他想用啤酒去砸另一个人的脑袋。但相反，他给了他一个紧绷的笑容。

“不，Greg，当然没有。”

“是啊，是啊，我不觉得。”

“虽然如果你指望我会因为一个强奸犯的脸上被打断了几根骨头而掉眼泪，那你就找错人了。”

两个男人都盯着他，但他只是用笑作为回应。有那么一会儿，他都不知道自己是不是能停止大笑。

“我没说是脸。”Lestrade说。

“你想，用枪还能抽人的哪儿呢？你想起个强调作用，对不对？你想确保伤痕能被人看到，他们身边的任何人和他们每次照镜子的时候都能看到。”他的话说出来远比他想象的更恶毒，但已经来不及收回了。

“John。”Sherlock的话里有种微妙的警告意味，他确信同时开口说话的Lestrade并没有注意到。

“你真的想了很多，不是吗？”

John摇了摇头，然后把瓶子摔在台子上。

“你想要逮捕我，Greg，来吧。”他说着，昂首阔步地走向那个男人，伸出了手腕。他在向他挑战，挑战他去做些什么。如果做了，他准备好大发雷霆；如果没做，他准备好耀武扬威。

“现在，因为我们是朋友——”Lestrade开口说，但John打断了他。

“我们 _现在_ 是朋友吗？”他把头侧向一边，问道。

“因为我们是 _朋友_ ，”他重申，“而且因为我信任你们两个和你们的工作，你们的话对我来说远比一个从强奸犯升级为杀人犯的重罪犯更有重量。还因为发生在Mary身上的事情，但是——”

“发生在Mary身上的事？哦，你是说当她被谋杀的时候吗？你是说当你傻站在那，让一个疯婆子用枪指着Sherlock，然后无所作为地任凭她冲着Mary的胸膛开了一枪吗？人们总是说‘发生的那件事’，好吧，那就让我告诉你发生了什么——

Mary的胸部被击中，撕碎了她的肺动脉。现在，当子弹试图从她身体里射出时，它基本上摧毁了大约4-5英寸半径范围内的所有组织，最终落在了她的脊柱里。在这之后，她的心脏开始徒劳地想要挽救她的生命，开始以疯狂的速度泵血，使她的身体充满肾上腺素，肺部充满血液。这至少给了她足够的时间和我说再见。几秒钟后，她的大脑开始因为血压下降而死亡，并伴随着大量出血和失去知觉，不久之后她就死了。那就是我妻子的结局。哦，我忘了说，几分钟后，血就开始从我死去的妻子的嘴和鼻子里流出来。我每天晚上都能看到，每次我闭上眼睛的时候。我希望你能看到。我向上帝祈祷，希望你能看到，Greg。”

他吐出了每一个词，没有一个音节让他提高了嗓门，也一直没有喊叫。他现在愤怒得无法喊出来，差一点就要赤手空拳把这个男人撕成碎片了。

房间里死一般的寂静，Lestrade的脸比平常白了三个色度。

“John……”Sherlock再次开口，医生确信Sherlock现在应该下逐客令了。“你今晚想留下来吗？你的房间还是你走时的样子。如果晚上Rosie有人照顾的话，你也许可以在贝克街休息一下。”

这个邀请触及了他心里仍然可以被触及的部分，这只让他更加生气。

“不，我要回家。”

“我给你叫个出租车。”Sherlock说。

“我可以载你一程。”Greg主动提出，他的声音听起来有些窒息，坦白讲，仿佛他愿意做除了这个的任何事情。

“我走回去，我想走路。”他抓起包，把笔记本电脑塞进包里，然后喝完啤酒，朝门口走去。“现在就走，一旦你们听到门关上的声音就可以开始低声谈论我了。”

说完，他走出了公寓，下了楼梯，尽量快地远离了贝克街。

他想过走路，想过叫辆出租车，然后他注意到了那个酒吧。

这个主意胜过其他任何，于是他走了进去。

* * *

 

第二天早上——更像是下午早些时候——他醒过来，手机上有15条短信。大部分来自Janine，也有几条来自Sherlock。

他爬下床，拍打着放在床边的扑热息痛药瓶。他正准备把药吞下去的时候，意识到它可能很快就会被吐出来。

在洗手间里彻底干呕了一会儿之后，他刷了牙，吞下药丸，然后出发去接他的女儿。

他预想着一个暴怒的Janine——他事前并没给她打电话或发短信，完全把她晾在那了。

但相反，她心情愉悦。

“你来了！”她明朗地说，“对于发生的事情我真遗憾。”

“是啊……”他完全不知道她在说什么。

“你确定你现在可以接走她吗？Sherl告诉我你食物中毒了，大半夜都是在厕所里度过的。”

 _干得漂亮，_ _Sherl_ _。_

“是的，以后再也不吃路边摊了。”

“你的脸色仍然挺可怕的，John。”她不无忧虑地说，“如果你还没康复，我可以照顾她。”

Janine，这么美丽又这么善良，这么好。她甚至原谅了Sherlock，就连John都觉那些事是不可原谅的。Janine是个好人，John决定他应该尽快从她的生活中消失。

“不，我已经打扰得够多了，我把她带走。”

Janine示意他进去，他不情愿地走进了门厅。

“我能给你泡杯茶吗？你想聊聊天吗？”

“你想聊聊天吗”总是意味着你想聊聊Mary吗。答案是不，不，他不想。

“不。”他用尽全力使自己的语气不那么尖锐。“我真的得走了。”他说着，勉强挤出了一声笑。

Janine点点头，短暂地离开，把Rosie连同所有的袋子和玩具都带过来，这都是每次拜访必不可缺的一部分。

“John，她甜蜜得就像个梦。”Janine说着，飞快地在他女儿的脸上亲了几下。Rosie开心地尖叫着，她和John在一起的时候从来不会这样。接着Janine把她抱给John。“每次她在这儿的时候，我都有种想偷孩子逃跑的冲动。”

“只要你开口，她就是你的了。”他迅速回答。这是个无心快语，却百分百真实。她感觉到了，他注意到了她眉头皱起的表情。“开玩笑，想把她从我身旁带走可没那么容易。”

“你知道，如果你们两个需要什么，打电话给我。”

“我很感激，非常感谢，Janine。”

“随时效劳，John。”

他把Rosie抱到车上，她自从脱离了Janine的怀抱就一直哭闹不停。他把她在汽车座椅上绑好，然后开车回家。

等红灯的时候他拿出手机，拨通了一个很少使用的号码。

“嘿，对……对是我。我知道，是，我知道，嗯，没错，听到你的声音也很高兴。听着，我想知道你这周晚些时候有没有时间聚一聚。不，我们可以出去吃，或者我可以做点什么。是的，是，好，行。好的，再见，Harry。”

* * *

 

Harry不再喝酒了。这一次的戒断之旅似乎坚持了下来。考虑到这一点，John决定在她到达之前喝一杯酒……最后变成了三杯。

他们选择了更随意的方式，在他家吃饭。毕竟，她想见她侄女，当然，这对他的目的来说简直完美。

“我看见你又戴上戒指了。你和Clara复合了？”

Harry露出了一个他多年没见过的笑容。她正抱着Rosie，Rosie看上去平静，友好，但漫不经心；既没有被这个新来的人惹恼，也没被吸引住。

“是的，我们决定再试试。我又搬回去了，我已经一年没沾酒了。我感觉好极了，感觉好的感觉真 _好_ 。”

“这太棒了，Harry，真的。”他笑了笑，希望笑容看起来是真诚的。他听到这个消息感觉很开心，但不知为何他很难感同身受。

他的妹妹用那种总是让他隐隐感觉不舒服的方式观察着他。

“你呢，哥哥？”

“我在……对付。”他手肘搁在餐桌上，拳头支着头。酒精使他的脑袋感觉有些眩晕，足够令人愉快，意识连贯，放松，但没醉。

“关于Mary的事我真的很遗憾。我应该更好地认识她一下的。我应该参加你们的婚礼——”

“怎么说，你参加了葬礼。这也算数了，不是吗？”他说着，希望跳过这个话题。

Harry摇了摇头。他知道那个摇头，那是“还是那个John”的摇头。这没什么，没关系，因为他也有个类似的“还是那个Harry”的摇头，这是当他察觉到她醉酒迹象*的时候经常做的动作。

“那照顾这个小宝贝的进展如何？”她问道，注意力转向Rosie，表情也柔和了许多。“你从来都不是恋家顾家的那种人（family type）。”

他猛地用鼻子吸了口气。

“我照顾过你，不是吗？”

“什么？是指时不时地给我泡杯茶，看动画片的时候给我烤个面包吗？”

他皱起眉头，斜靠在桌子上盯着她，看她是不是在开玩笑。

“给你做早餐，确保你去学校的时候带上了午饭，晚上哄你上床睡觉，给你读故事，确保你做完作业，确保你有干净衣服穿，还有——这些你都不记得了？”

“那不是你，那是爸爸做的。”她的回答像是他在编造一个最离谱的故事。

“爸爸？”他不可置信地问，“爸爸经常喝得酩酊大醉，钥匙都插不进门里。”

“你又来了，又在针对他了。”

“针对他……Harry？老天在上，你真的是在告诉我你一点都不记得了？”

他需要确认这一点。他需要听到她说出来，因为她已经开始让他生气了。

“你会吓着宝宝的。”她压低声音，把Rosie抱紧了一些。她看起来确实快要大发脾气了。“我记得的是你们两个总是在打架（fight）。”

“打架，你是这么说的吧，当他的力度大到能把一个十岁的孩子从房间一头打飞到另一头的时候。”

“那从来没发生过。”她平静地坚称，但拒绝和他对视。

“那确实发生了，Harry。那绝对发生了，那发生过很多次，而几乎每次你都站在旁边。而我承受了，我为了自己，也是为了你，承受了。”

Harry在Rosie耳边无意义地轻声呢喃安抚她的时候，有意识地把目光焦点集中在Rosie的头顶上。

“这就是你逃走离开我的原因吗？”她问。

“你早在那之前就已经离开我了，Harry。而我很高兴，真的，因为你离开了家，我以为你就远离了危险。当我发现你在酒瓶中陷得多深的时候，我已经参军了。我当时没有要留下来跟着你。”

“看来你现在要跟着我了。”她喃喃地说。

“什么？”

“没什么，John，”

他叹了口气，对她感到沮丧，但更多的是因为自己已经离题万里。他需要让她同意这件事。

“听着，Harry，我知道你认为我是个抛弃家庭的混蛋，而这就是我们为什么从来都相处不好——”

“这不是我们相处不好的原因，John。但如果能帮助你在晚上安然入睡……”

“没有什么能帮助我入睡。但有话直说吧。”

“好吧，”这次她直直地望进他的眼睛，说的这番话仿佛是排练过好几年的样子。“你完全是个非黑即白的人，你崇尚正确错误论，对你来说没有灰色的空间。你不能容许不确定的存在，没有允许人们跌跌撞撞的空间。你是我见过最没有同情心，最记仇的人。我从很久之前就失去了你对我的好感，我也不指望能找回来。甚至当你说你原谅了忘记了那也只是个谎言，它一直都在你脑海中，你的每个决定都受它影响。你一点都不仁慈，John，一点都不。如果Mary发现了这点，如果她帮你改善了这点。那很好，我很高兴有人能做到。”

她的话狠狠打击了他。这些话听起来很熟悉，非常熟悉，但他并不能想起来是谁曾经说过。他咽了口唾沫，试图说话。他的手抽搐了一下。他想喝一杯，他想让这次谈话和这个夜晚中尖锐的部分变得迟钝又安全。

“你为什么要邀请我来，John？”

“我需要你的帮助。”他简单地说。

她嗤之以鼻，但等着他继续说下去。

“请原谅我，但是我必须得问一下。你目前是清醒状态，干净而且清醒，你规规矩矩的（straight），对吗？”

她笑了。

“是的，John，我是直的（straight）。”她看着他抽搐的手，“比你还直。”

“如果我打给Clara，她也会这么说对吗？”

“是的。但这是为了什么？”

“为了Rosie。”他重重的叹了口气。“因为你是对的，我不是家庭型的人。我也从来不想一个人带孩子。我一个人做不到。”

她的姿态立刻柔和了下来。

“哦，好吧，你需要帮助？我能腾出时间，时不时带她一下。你应该早点讲的，John。”

他用手搓了搓脸，呻吟了一声然后才继续。当他把手从脸上放下的时候，Rosie饶有兴趣地看着他。

“不是时不时的，Harry，永久的。”

Harry眨了眨眼，看着小婴儿，仿佛在寻求答案，然后又回过头看着他。

“什么？”

“我……不想……要她。”这些话从他嘴里说出来的时候，他感到一阵心痛。

“你不是真的这么想的。你妻子去世了，你可能仍然处在惊愕之中，你在哀悼。我认为一些疏离感是正常的。”

“这不是一点疏离的感觉。我看着她，我知道我应该有什么感觉，但我就是感觉不到。我不再对她有那种感觉了。我再也无法……感觉到任何事了，Harry。”

他说话的时候声音开始颤抖，他紧闭上嘴。

“John，我……那你的朋友们呢？”

“在我工作和试图理清想法的时候，我的朋友们轮流照料她，但她需要一些恒定，永久的东西。如果我不能爱她，至少我还能出于爱为她做些事情。我对你太严苛了，Harry，我对每个人都很严苛。我是个混蛋，但我知道你是个好人，Clara也是。交给你我很放心。我研究过领养，但程序让人畏缩，我宁愿她……”他声音弱了下来，因为眼泪又在叫嚣。

“你认真的。”

“相当。”

Harry叹了口气，再次看向Rosie。

“我得和Clara谈谈。这和带个小狗回家不太一样。”

“是的，当然。”

“这不会是永久的。我不会替你抚养你的孩子，John。总会有一天你会想把她要回来，需要她回来。如果Clara同意的话，我们就照顾她直到那一天。”

他相当破碎地松了口气，从桌旁站起来，走过去拥抱她。

“谢谢你，Harry。”他低声说。

“真可怜，Johnny。”她说着回抱了他。

“也许你今晚把她带回去的话说服Clara会更容易些？她能对这张小脸说不吗？”她松开的时候，他说。

“不，我不觉得她能。”

不到一个小时，他就把Rosie准备完毕，把足够的尿布、衣服等过夜的东西打包好。Rosie和他妹妹一起离开了。

他从冰箱里拿出一瓶酒，径直从站在大厅里满脸沮丧的“Mary”身旁走过，爬上了床。最后，他哭着灌着酒睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s NOTES:  
> 1\. 醉酒迹象。原文为“DWI”，意味Driving While Intoxicated。译者的理解是John察觉到Harry处于醉酒状态的时候，所以没直译为“酒后驾车”。


	4. Chapter 4

**四个月后**

“为什么是你？为什么你是我的意识。”一天下午，他生气地问她。

“因为我是你唯一信任的死人。John，你只真心信任过三个人。我，Sherlock和Sholto。你把自己的生活保持在极简的状态。我甚至会把它称之为斯巴达式的*生活：从来不会拥有太多东西，也没有太多的根源或义务。那天你害怕和Mike Stamford喝咖啡。你把事情藏在心里，过着露营般的生活。Sherlock和我让你沉浸在你潜意识中被我们吸引的这种幻像中，但这不是真的。我的生活充满了各种线索，显示着我对你有所隐瞒。”

“你在责怪我没有审问你？”

“不！我怪你的是，在得知不必审问我你后如此如释重负。我怪你的是你说的是一回事，意思却是另一回事。不……不，等等，也不对。你说的就是你的本意。”

“我说什么了？”

“你的过去我不会多问，你的未来我有幸参与。这就是我要说的全部，这就是我需要知道的全部。”

“这有什么错吗？这他妈的有什么错吗？你当时看起来挺开心的。”

“当时是，直到后来我又想了一下。我很抱歉，John。我不是你的意识，我是你泄密的心*，而且我不会在这里待太久。”

“为什么？”这个不期然的想法使他惊慌失措，他本以为也许自己会感到如释重负，

“因为你在杀死我。”

“为什么？我怎么会在杀死你？” 甚至说出这些话都感觉很受伤。

她苦笑了起来。

“再喝一杯吧。”

* * *

 

 

“请别把这理解成那种‘这是你的帽子’‘你急什么啊’之类的逐客说辞，但是你不需要把Rosie从Janine那接走吗？天色已经晚了，这里剩下的我能搞定。”Sherlock安静地说。

“Rosie没在Janine那儿。”

John一直在害怕这一刻。除了“Mary”，世界上只有一个人的话可以刺穿和伤害他了。 这些日子他总是早早离开贝克街，假装去各个地方接Rosie。或者他至少引导Sherlock这么想。他愿意做任何事来避免这一场谈话。

“她在哪？”

“Harry，我把她给Harry了。”

“给她？你是说，她晚上照顾她？”

John鼓足了勇气抬头迎向同伴的目光。

“不，意思是说她无限期地照顾她。很可能……是永久性的。我还没把事情都捋平。”

有几次夏洛克被意想不到的事情击中，这就是其中一次。当他眨着眼试图想起要说的话时，他的脸上只有震惊。

“你的女儿……你……？”

“我做了对她来说最好的事情，也是对我们两个来说最好的事情，这是我的职责，不是吗？”

“我以为你的职责就是抚养她。” 他答道，眼睛眯了起来。

“你是在给我为人父母的建议吗？基于你丰富的经验？”

“我一直保持着距离，让Janine、Molly甚至是Mrs Hudson照顾Rosie，为的是给你时间和空间，而你却在编造一系列我猜想着应该是很复杂的日程，更不用说那些我对你的需求了。但这只是暂时的。她需要你，她需要她的父亲。就此而言，她需要他的父亲保持清醒。而且我大胆猜想你也需要她。更不用说——”

“别，Sherlock。”

“你承诺过Mary。”

他咬紧了牙关。

“小心说话，伙计。”

“你承诺过Mary。我当时在场，你向她发了誓。”

“不要和我谈承诺！”他大叫着，然后闭上了眼。他不想这么做，他不想冲着Sherlock大吼。他尽可能地向后靠在椅子上，正如Sherlock尽可能地从椅子中向前倾一样。当他这么做的时候，那种刺痛的感觉开始在John皮肤上升起。

“如果你想有个能聊天的人，我一直在这儿，我仍然在。” 他平静的说，把一只手放在他的膝盖上，“你可以搬回来，我会照顾你们两个。”

“你根本不知道自己在说什么，Sherlock。你根本不知道这需要承担多大的责任。” 他说着，搓着他的脸。他朋友的天真让他既感动又挫败。

“你是对的，我不知道。而且在我们开始这么做之前，我都不可能窥见全部。给Harry打电话，告诉她一周后你要接回你的女儿。卖掉房子，回到我身边。”

回到我身边。话中的亲密让John闭上了眼。Sherlock的声音很轻，几乎只是耳语。他能感觉到他手心的热量，John身上每根汗毛都竖了起来。那个吻又清晰地回来了。

“不能这么做。” 他短促的摇摇头说。

“John，我觉得。尽管你不情不愿，我犹豫不决，我们仍然需要讨论一下发生了什么。我们得谈谈那个吻。”

“Sherlock……”

“如果你觉得搬回来的话，我就会试着……或者强迫你去……” 他结结巴巴地说，夏洛克很少结巴。“我不会……事情会严格地保持在友好和专业的界限中。”

操。他在自责。 _操_ 。他的父母人挺好的，但如果他能在自己的脑海中把这扭曲成 _他自己_ 的错误，那他的父母肯定没少给他灌输错误观念。Sherlock，真正的上流阶层、精致男孩，不知何故竟设法为他根本没做错的事情道歉。面对John突然莫名其妙地把他拉进的一个吻，他表现得非常非常有教养。

“我很抱歉对你做了那样的事，这样把你卷进我的疯狂之中。那简直就是虐待，伙计。但这似乎就是我最近所能给出的全部了，虐待。”

“这个工作让你感到开心。回来，让自己沉浸在工作中。我们可以雇一个保姆，我确信能找到一个我可以慢慢容忍的人。我们把每个问题都拆解开来，把它磨成粉末，直到我们找到解决的方法。”

天啊，他对这一切的甜蜜态度开始让John觉得难受了。他太好了，过于好了，太他妈好了，而他根本不值得拥有，配不上一分一毫。

“你对Janine撒谎了，没对她说我真正在哪和其中缘由。你骗了Lestrade……你知道的。”

John之前不敢直视他的眼睛，但现在他这么做了，他最好的朋友的脸上一层又一层的痛苦让他感到吃惊。

“是的。”

“为什么？为什么要保护我？”

“我永远都会保护你，John。我承诺过的。”他说的就仿佛这很明显似的。

“好吧，我免除你在我婚礼上许下的任何承诺或誓言。可以吗？”

“早在你结婚之前，我就许下了这个诺言。”他安静地说。

John想要并且需要在他们之间留出一些空间，所以他站了起来，走到壁炉旁边。

“你已经两次提到我喝酒了。”

“是因为我担心你正在失去控制。我曾愚蠢地以为假以时日你会自己停下。我让我对你的尊重和对你的感情蒙蔽了这个事实，那就是你也是个瘾君子。而且虽然酒精之前对你来说从不是个问题，但瘾君子总是在追寻着获得快感的新方式。”

“只是为了睡觉。”他说的话远比他想象的要虚弱得多。

“那总是为了入眠，直到它不是为止。”

他不能和他谈论这件事。那就像是雪球一样越滚越大，而他觉得自己完全被困住了。

“我不知道我是否应该继续这么做下去。”

“做什么？”

“你知道的。”John平静地说。

“我们？”Sherlock问道。谈到他们在贝克街创造的一切，这种十分私人的表达方式让他惊讶。他本以为他会称之为“工作”，甚至是“我的工作”，或者“你小有帮助的博客”，但他称之为我们，这让John想流泪。这个，这种纠葛就是他现在需要摆脱的一切。这太多了，太浓厚，太深重。哦，天啊，多么伤人。

“我越来越懒散了，我不睡觉，我不思考，我帮不上忙。你慢下来了，你在替我完成大部分工作。我的博客现在就是一坨屎。”他用一个不好意思又苦涩的笑做了结尾。

“John，没有你我做不到。”Sherlock说，他眼中的痛苦和震惊是John不忍直视的。

“Sherlock，没有我你也总能做到的。但我感谢你允许我这些年来一直跟着你。Mycroft是对的，他是怎么说的？‘不过是个消遣；是个供你显摆的平凡小物件，为了你的聪明才智而目眩神迷。你还能找到另一个的。’他说的对，Sherlock，你会找到另一个的。”

John迅速做出了决定，走向门口。Sherlock紧跟着他。

“他的表演……很糟糕。他在演戏，他承认了。而就算他以为他告诉你的就是事实，他错了。你对我的意义和价值该由我决定。你对我的价值无法衡量。”

“他说的仍是事实。听着，伙计，我们还是好朋友。最好的朋友，你是我最好的也是唯一的朋友。我爱你。但我不能再这么下去了。”

他把手放在Sherlock的脸侧，看到并且感觉到了他的下巴在挣扎着寻找合适的字眼时的动作。对于让他经历这一切，John从很多方面都感受到内疚。但这是为了他好。

“你知道，在表达自己方面，我非常力不从心。我很难找到人们应该听到的话。想说的话有很多，很多话我以为会有合适的时间去说。我 _能_ 对你说的全部就是，请不要走。我向你发誓我再也不会让你和Rosie失望了。”

“你从来没让我们失望，Sherlock，从来都没有。这不是个惩罚。”他试图安抚他。“但我得走，为了你好，也为了我，可能更多的是为了我。代我向Mrs Hudson问好。上次我没和她道别，她可生气了。”他思忖着。

“John？”Sherlock嗓音中的无助让它在一瞬间里想要把这些话都收回去。

“嗯？”

“我……我也爱你。”

“曾几何时，你根本不会说这种话。”他带着悲伤的微笑说。

“曾几何时，你也不会做这种事。”

“时间变了，Sherlock。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES"
> 
> 1\. 斯巴达似的（Spartan）：一种极简、清苦、严格自律的生活方式  
> 2\. 泄密的心（Tell-tale heart）： 《告密的心》，又译《泄密的心》，是一部由爱伦•坡于1843年所著的短篇小说。故事讲述了一名坚持自己精神正常的无名的叙述者因为一位老人的“鹰眼”而谋杀了他。 不过本文就是取字面意义了。  
> https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-hans/%E5%91%8A%E5%AF%86%E7%9A%84%E5%BF%83


	5. Chapter 5

**六个月后**

他晚上会梦见那片森林，干燥而寂静。他周围都是倒下的树木，这些树木又高又壮，他觉得他们就像植根于地心。但它们仍然死了，光亮的红色，死气沉沉，摸起来是温吞的。如果它们火热烫手，倒不会让他这么不安。温吞意味着某种缓慢灼烧和可持续的东西。火热意味着烈焰燃烧，但最终会消失。他开始感觉不舒服。他抬起手。一只手从头皮上耙过，拽了一下。发现满满一手的头发。他的皮肤开始刺痛，然后转移，然后是灼烧，接着向下蔓延到他的四肢。他倒在地上，森林在他周围合拢，他尖叫着醒来。

他的结婚纪念日到了又过了。“Mary” 正如她承诺的一样，早已不再说话，然后彻底消失。5月18号那天他试着召唤她出现。他道歉，乞求，但似乎她是永远地离开了。他用这个理由和借口把自己灌得酩酊大醉。

 _她的_ 声音也许已经消失了，但另一个仍然在那。

他有时候会坐在那看电视，枪放在床上他的左侧，而不管那天他喝的是什么酒——他不挑剔——放在他的右边。

**你为什么不去做呢？你还在等什么？**

“我在慢慢来。”

**为什么？你没有理由留下了。你害怕吗？**

“我当然害怕。如果方法不对，就会变成植物人，或者把下巴打飞。”

他在大门上放了一块牌子。“ _拜托关心我的朋友们行行好滚开。_ ” 但他们仍然会来，就像蚂蚁排成一队，一个接一个地来“帮忙”。

当他费心去应门的时候，他尽量使谈话简短。

**是因为遗书吗？你只需要写一封给他。**

“我知道。”

他知道，但他做不到。他不知道该如何和他说再见，这真的是一个他仍然活在世上的非常愚蠢的理由。

一天晚上，他想象着自己站在巴茨楼顶给他打电话，然后不禁笑了出来。打电话给他，为所有的事道歉，把所有该说的事都说出来，然后纵身跳下。

这难道不是属于他们的舞蹈，同时也是他人生的完美结局吗？

没有恶意，真的完全没有恶意。尽管他意识到从屋顶上跳下的话可能会传递出相反的信息。不过无论怎么说，这只是一个愚蠢的幻想。

他对Sherlock没有恶意，这让他更难离开，也更难留下。

有个神秘人（Sherlock）在为他付账单。他被诊所开除了，所有的抚恤金都用来买酒、垃圾食品，或者只是待在他的账户里。电早就该被断掉了，手机和固定电话也是。

Sherlock每晚都会打电话，每一天。每次都是一样，John会装作很烦，这一半是真的，一半是表演。他们的开场白一结束，就只是聊天。

总是很晚，非常晚，通常是凌晨一点或者两点。Sherlock听起来总是很清醒，而John尽管烂醉如泥，刚开始的时候也还能把话说清楚。

“John？”

“怎么了，Sherlock？”

“你今天晚上是怎么过的？”

他总是这么问，John叹了口气，然后给出标准答案。

“一瓶酒和电视真人秀。Duncan就快要向Marielle坦白他曾经同Trudie和Perpetua一起搞过3p了。但Marielle也有她自己的秘密。”

“你家里没有书吗？”

“字儿总在我眼前飘来飘去。”

“你喝了多少？”

这不是那种他可以随便说句话就打发的问题，谁知道呢？不。John开始了解到Sherlock期待一个真正的答案。

出于某种原因，John一直努力想给他一个答案。

“你是我的Mycroft吗？”他会口齿不清的说，“我需要给你列个单子吗？”

“多少，John？”

然后他会告诉他，这些数字基本保持不变，足以停止清醒的痛苦，足以解决入睡的困难。足以让他再撑一天。接下来他会把那个量转化成瓶或者升或者他朋友需要的任何东西。

“让我来帮你。”

“唔——不，不需要任何帮助。我挺好的。谢谢你的关心。”

“这会是Mary想要的吗？”

“对不起，Sherlock，你反复告诉我你不相信上帝或者来生，或是任何类似的废话。Mary想要的无关紧要，因为她不存在了。Mary已经腐烂很久了，你知道死后身体会发生什么样的变化吗？”

“我当然知道。”

“你当然知道。”

每天深夜和凌晨，他们的对话都大同小异。John想知道Sherlock是怎么空出这些时间的。这肯定是个牺牲，是对他思考过程的破坏。他不知道自己为何因此烦扰。

“难道我就只该眼睁睁看着你死吗？”一天晚上，Sherlock问道。这是他们谈话期间少有的几次，John从他声音中听到了愤怒。

“没有人强迫你打电话，伙计。”

“所以这是个‘对’。”

“得了吧，Sherlock……看着别人死去很容易；你只需要抬起头，然后你看到他落在地上，然后你冲过去，你看到人行道上的脑浆涂地。”

“在那个地铁车厢里……你说你原谅我了。你说‘我当然原谅你’，你是认真的吗？”

John缓慢的吸了口气，然后吐出来。他想消失在电视节目或者酒瓶中，哪一个都行。

“我当然是认真的，我只是在逗你。”他无精打采地说。

“我可以过去拜访你吗？”

“你总是过来，而我从来不让你进门，你每天都来。”

“John，我两周没有去过你家了。”

John觉得他的眼皮越来越沉重。

“总是在这儿……以为我没有看见你。”他含糊地说。

“那是你的想象，或者是偏执症的开始。我可以过来吗？”

“不。”

“求你。”他说。那种哀痛的语气让John闭上了眼，用力地搓着胳膊，试图驱除那种刺痛的感觉。

“我要挂了，很累。”

“好吧。”

“那好吧。”

“我爱你。”

听到这句话仍然会使John心头一震。

“我也爱你。” 他答道。他总是这么回答，然后挂掉电话。

可笑的是，现在他们彼此之间的距离比以往时候都要远，他们却开始频繁地说这句话。

他怀疑Sherlock对一个第二天早上什么都不会记得的醉汉说这句话会更容易一点。而John认为他说这话也觉得安全是出于同样的原因。

但他们两个都记得。

而且如果这就是Sherlock理由，也不能解释为什么那天他们都清醒的时候，John在贝克街跟他告别的时候，Sherlock说了那些话。

有很多事情都无法解释。


	6. Chapter 6

**八个月后**

Molly是个锲而不舍的小混蛋，他必须得承认这一点。

她来的时候。他大叫过，大吼过。但她最多只是在冲进他家之前畏缩一下。

当他摇摇晃晃地站在那里的时候，她四处拉开窗帘，打开窗户。用她自己的话说，是为了“清除一些腐烂的东西。”

他上次见到她这么生气还是Sherlock又重拾他的糖果*的时候。

“坐下。”她严厉地说。他照做，主要是因为不相信自己的平衡系统。

在沉默中，她简短地给他检查了一下。

“怎么说呢，你的血压已经飚到房顶了，心跳不规律，手在发抖，而且——” 她毫不客气地戳了戳他身体一侧，他痛得大叫起来。“你的肝很脆弱。”

她拽过他的胳膊，用力擦拭之后，相当不温柔地抽了血。

“嗷！该死。Molly！”

“我不知道自己为什么要费这个劲，我知道结果会怎样。你，Watson _医生，_ 也知道结果会怎样。你仍然是个医生对吧？还是他们已经吊销了你的执照？没关系，测试结果会说你在自杀。”

“他派你来的吗？”

“谁？Sherlock？你以为我是奉Sherlock Holmes之命来的吗？他这些天可没有能力指使谁。”

他皱起了眉头，但她继续说了下去。

“我在这儿是出于对Mary尊重。我可能不太了解她，但我知道她爱你；我在这儿是因为我关心也担心那个被你遗弃的小姑娘。我在这儿是因为就算你我从来都不是很亲近的朋友，我关心你的死活。”

“你刚说Sherlock的话是什么意思？”他努力理清自己混乱的思绪，试图记起她确切的话语，无论是什么，都让他心神不宁。

但她不再看他了。

“那是把手枪吗，John？” 她说着示意了一下他椅边最近的桌子上的手枪，旁边还放了一碗不知是何时的麦片和酸掉的牛奶。他正奇怪他的麦片去哪了。

“那是我的枪。现在，Sherlock怎么了？”

但她摇了摇头，用令他无法反应过来的速度抓起了抢，卸出了里面的子弹。他模糊中有些好奇她是在哪儿学会的这一招。

她一言不发地起身离开了他家。这太突然，他并不知道该怎么办。

“Molly，把我的枪还给我。”他说着，紧追在她的身后。但她太快了。他刚走上人行道的时候，她已经进了车里，窗户摇上，车门落锁。“你玩开心了，把它还给我然后走吧。”他说着到了门口，手掌拍打着玻璃。

就是这时他注意到她在讲电话。

他只能听出来她正在报他家的地址。

她刚说“快点”。

他又捶了一次玻璃，她再次瑟缩了一下。但尽管她已经挂断了电话，他知道损害已经造成了。

“ **该死，** **Molly** **！** ”

他从她车旁转过身，这时才注意到自己没穿鞋袜就跑了出来。

John太清楚接下来会发生什么了。邻居们在从窗口往外看，有些人已经走了出来。他决定快点回屋把门摔上。但在此之前。他向目之所及的所有人竖了个中指。

他在流汗，呼吸沉重。他的胸腔有些疼，不确定是因为焦虑还是愤怒。他靠着最近的墙滑了下去，膝盖折向身体。等待着。

* * *

 

接下来几天发生的大部分事情都是一片模糊。

警察和媒体一起来了，每个人都得以一饱眼福，看到他戴着手铐被带走的场景。他已经知道他已经被分类了（being sectioned）*，所以当被带到医院而不是警局的时候，他并不奇怪。

他见了各种医生，尽量平静和专业的回答了他们的问题，因为他知道如果想让自己的话听起来有分量的话就必须得这么做。他称呼他们为同事，他解释了自己最近的问题，承认自己对酒精有依赖，并发誓自己正在寻求治疗方法。他解释说他的朋友，Miss Hooper，出于对他安全的担心，把他的武器看的远远比实际情况要严重。他把自己描述成一位医生、退伍老兵、哀悼中的鳏夫、试图让自己的生活重新走向正轨的父亲。悲伤，是的，当然，但绝非那种深陷抑郁泥潭无法自拔或有自杀倾向的人。

这并不简单。Molly自己就是一位受人尊敬且才华横溢的在册专科医生，她的观点很有分量，这种观点很可能是毁灭性的。如果他在她的位置。他会建议将病人留在医生的照顾下随时观察，并置于自杀监控下，根本不可能让他离开。

他担心自己的外表可能对当前情况没有太大的帮助。他知道自己看起来应该很可怕，但那天晚上，当他在锁上的病房中紧缩的小房间里看向镜中的那个人的时候，他还是惊讶于事情到底有 _多么_ 糟糕。说实话，这让他怀疑自己整个的表演到底有没有说服力。他把话说得很夸张，但并不像出自一个精神正常的人之口。该死。

但让他感到惊讶和欣喜的是，他们很快地给他走了一遍流程，尤其是在他和Sherlock的关系被发现之后。想想媒体的关注，大众的目光，没有一家医院会想要这些。他自己交了保证金，在他的DT（震颤性谵妄*）变得非常糟糕之前，在治安法官面前被释放了。但他的DT已经非常糟糕了。他站在那儿等着从前台手中拿回他自己的东西，试着隐藏流汗，颤抖和身体中翻涌的痛苦，因为他的身体在叫嚣着哪怕只喝一口酒。

他们甚至归还了他的枪。

总而言之，只是个小插曲。

他从医院打了辆车直奔卖酒小店*，让司机等着他进去囤货。

他在家下车，没有见到邻居、记者或者其他不速之客，这让他松了口气。

他进了家，走进厨房，放下装满酒的袋子。

当John看到客厅里那个随意地坐在椅子上的男人的时候，心脏几乎停止了跳动。那个男人，当然，是Sherlock。

“天啊……Sherlock……for fuck’s sake!”他停了一下，紧紧地捂着胸口。这之前就发生过，或者至少他觉得发生过。看来“Mary”一离开，Sherlock偶尔会接替她的位置。John之前就看见过他，或者以为看见过他，很短暂，只是一眨眼，有时只是他转过街角时的一抹风衣下摆。这让他感到心烦不安，同时也让他感到极度的疯狂和孤独。有多少个夜晚他一直在和“Sherlock”说话，最后却发现Sherlock根本就没去过那里。太多鬼魂了。

“你差点把我吓出心脏病。”

“我猜也是。”他说完便站了起来，走到厨房John身边。

他觉得当前的光线不会让他们任一个人看起来气色好一点，但他只能看到他的朋友，而非他自己，他的朋友看起来很糟糕。

有那么一瞬间，他完全忘记了所有的事情，只是盯着他。Sherlock看上去很苍白，眼睛下面有黑眼圈。他仍然穿着那些无可挑剔的量身定制的套装，一如既往。而John实际上从来没有见过他去剪裁衣服，事实上，他从来没见过他买衣服。但是关于他的其他一切都显得憔悴、枯槁、疲惫。

“真的是你吗？”他问。他伸出手想要触摸他，但最终还是动摇了。Sherlock填补了这个空隙，在John的手垂下之前抓住了它，安慰地捏了捏。“真的是我。”

“你还好吗？”John问，“你看起来糟透了。”

他的朋友不解地看着他，似乎对这个问题感到困惑又疲惫。最后，他干脆无视了问题。

“我还没来得及去看你，你就去医院走了一遭又出来了。我正准备去。”

“我知道你正要去。但我是个备受尊重的公民，他们不能把我留在那。”他疲惫地开着玩笑说道，“不管Molly对他们说了什么。而且如果你来这儿是以为你能把我的枪拿走，那么你不能。我会把对她说的话对你重复一遍：这不是我把它拿出来的原因。”

“你为什么把它拿出来了？”

忽略了这个问题，John打开了冰箱想放些酒进去，却惊讶地发现冰箱满当当的，几乎要爆炸。

“你去给我买东西了？”

“是。”

“你找到一家商店然后进去买东西了？”

“是的，John。”

“你找到了一家店， _记得_ 你的银行卡在哪里，挑选了食物，排了队，然后——”

“ _是的，_ John。”Sherlock恼火地说。“我选择忽视日常生活中无聊的琐事，但我也不是不能在有需要的时候尝试一下。”

John关上冰箱门，靠着冰箱，闭上了眼。

“请不要再对我这么好了。”

“可从来没人向我提出过这样的要求。”他轻笑了一声说，John也笑了起来。

这很好。他很久没笑了。

“你饿吗？”他说着，想要赶走眼中和皮肤上灼烧的感觉。他不会哭，也尽量不要退缩。

“不，我还好，谢谢。”

“Molly前几天说了些话。说……你没能力指派人去任何地方，大概是这样。”他的朋友还没来得及回答，Sherlock的手机就在大衣口袋里震动了起来。“你电话。”John说着指了指。

“是Mycroft。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为这些天总是Mycroft。”

“他都说什么？”

“你。”

John皱起眉。

“我？说我什么？”

“他认为你在杀死我。”

John凑近些端详他的朋友，一个可怕的念头钻进了他的脑海。

“你是不是又……”

“没有。”他干巴巴地笑了一声。“贝克街里没有瘾君子，除非算上Mrs Hudson。我哥哥太有戏剧细胞了，每次我表现出关心的时候都被他看成螺旋式的坠落。”

“你看上去糟透了。”

“你说过一遍了。我可以在这待一会儿吗？”他问道，尽量不让自己的语气充满希望。

John叹了口气。Sherlock的陪伴是他想要的一切和不想要的一切。

“行啊，当然了，为什么不把破门而入变成一次美好的小坐呢？”

“我没有破门而入，你的门没锁。”

于是他们坐了下来聊天，除了酒精和房间里的大象*——也就是John稀巴烂的生活，一切都很正常。

他听着Sherlock的案子，不时插嘴。这感觉很好，比喝酒带来的愉悦纯粹多了，尽管这也会带来某种后遗症，一直都是。他的身体对Sherlock缺席的反应很糟糕，它厌恶、抗议，他感觉自己毫无用处，就仿佛他的器官被浸泡在酒精里一样。

Sherlock让他很难完全逃离这个世界，很难断掉与这个世界的联系。无论是从脑中还是从心里，他都无法摆脱他。

“很抱歉我打了你。”过了一会儿，他突然毫无征兆地说道。

“你已经为此道过歉了，John。我很久之前就已经原谅你了。”

“你当时看起来很害怕。”他用一只紧握的拳头撑起脑袋，这个姿势很懒散，一些话被手捂住了。“你一直没还手。天啊，Sherlock，你当时应该还手的。”

“你想要补偿我吗？”

John点了点头。

“去治疗。”

有那么一瞬间，他真的考虑了一下。

他以为自己在厨房的时候控制住的眼泪这会儿又回来了。

“我只是……我什么都不在乎了，Sherlock。我醒来，我睡觉，我第二天又醒来，一天一天又一天都混在一起（and it all just bleeds one to another to another）。这不只是抑郁，也不只是感到难过。我对自己的生活毫无兴趣了。我不在乎。”他说着，声音嘶哑了。

Sherlock坐在他对面的椅子上，就像他们在贝克街的摆设一样。他这会儿身体前倾，抓住了John的一只手。

“我会照顾我们两个，直到你回来照顾你自己为止。”

_刺痛的针扎的感觉。红色森林。_

他慢慢地把自己的手抽开，感到十分抱歉。

“你该回家了，Sherlock。”

“好吧。”长时间的、懊悔的停顿，然后他的朋友同意了。“但是你的枪，John，把它给我。”

“Molly把子弹都拿走了。你可以问她。它现在只是个聊天话题了。”

“那也一样。”他听起来有些恼。John把枪放在他手里。“谢谢。”

“真的，”他开口说话，这个词不时地被抽鼻子的声音打断，“你得走了。”

Sherlock也这样做了，但不是在拥抱了他，徘徊在门口，告诉John他爱他之前。

Sherlock承诺明天给他打电话。

John承诺他会接。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES:
> 
> 1\. 夏夏的糖果（sweeties）：当然是毒品
> 
> 2．“被分类了”（Being sectioned）：这个翻译不一定准确，因为我没找到中文中相对应的术语？ Being sectioned的意思就是被拘押强制治疗，因为医生担心你会伤害自己或他人。根据是1983年的Mental Health Act。
> 
> https://www.themix.org.uk/mental-health/depression-mental-health/being-sectioned-5844.html
> 
> http://www.mentalhealthaccesspack.org/practical-tips/law-and-rights/
> 
> 2\. 震颤性谵妄（Delirium tremens，一般简称DTs)）：一种迅速发作的精神错乱，通常由酒精戒断引起。通常在戒断症状的第三天出现，并持续两到三天。身体上的影响可能包括震颤、发抖、心率不规则和出汗。也可能出现幻视或幻听。有时，体温过高或癫痫发作可能导致死亡。  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delirium_tremens  
> 3\. 酒类商店。原文是“Off-license”，是英国、爱尔兰、新西兰地区一种卖不在营业场所喝的酒精类饮料的街边小店（也就是掂瓶酒带走）。“Off-license”和“On-license”相对，on-license指的是售卖在营业场所消费的酒精类饮料，常见的是酒吧。其实准确来讲不该翻译成“酒类商店”，因为据我观察这种店就像是小卖部，通常啥都卖点。  
> 4\. 房间里的大象（The elephant in the room）：房间里戳着一头大象，但人们的行为举止都仿佛没这个大象一样。指的是一个明明存在（而且相当显眼地存在），人们却故意忽视/闭口不谈的问题。神夏粉丝应该对这个相当熟悉了，302有出现过。


	7. Chapter 7

**十个月后**

把生前身后事安排妥当是什么意思？John想搞明白。

人们总是这么说，但从来没人解释过它的意思。

最终，他从网上打印了一张单子，这既搞笑又可悲。他和Mary在Rosie出生前更新了他们的遗嘱。他把那个稍改了一下，就算准备就绪了。

仅存的一点钱，当然，都给了他的女儿。他把房子流给了Sherlock，相信他能在合适的时候卖掉房子，得来无论多少钱，也都会留给Rosie和Harry，供抚养Rosie所用。他在遗嘱中将自己大部分的所有物都流给了Sherlock，极少留给了女儿。她在成长过程中不会知道他是谁，所以他看不出有什么理由给她留下一堆没什么作用的垃圾。没必要矫情，没必要假装去爱那个抛弃她的男人。

他写下了拒绝抢救的通知，确保他们不会采取任何非常措施来挽救他的生命。他也给了Sherlock代理权，知道他不会允许自己的感情妨碍到他完成John的嘱咐，不管这种感情有多么强烈。至于追悼会之类的事情，他真的不在意，但他宁愿人们不要大费周章大张旗鼓的。

最终，他只是不想再添麻烦了。

他打印了一张便条，贴在前门上。

 **_如果你非得进来，先打_ ** **_999_ ** **_等警察来_ **

**_我宁愿你别进来。没什么可看的。_ **

**_在他们移走我的尸体后，拨打这个号码：_ **

他加上了一个当地清理犯罪现场的号码。他从当铺买来的那把新枪会把现场弄得很难看，这无法避免。为了让清理工作容易点，他买了防水帆布，但……也就是那时他意识到不管清理得多干净，一栋留有些微血迹或关于血的记忆的房子都是很难卖掉的。

最后他走到门外，没写新的纸条，只是把后半部分划掉，然后写道：

 **_~~在他们移走我的尸体后，拨打这个号码：~~ _ ** ~~~~

**_别管号码了。我没用枪。_ **

他把家里所有的药片都搜集到一起，这些药片都是以前开的处方：治疗抑郁症的、止痛的、治疗失眠的。他按照处方拿了药，但从来没有吃过一篇。他奇怪自己为什么还留着它们。

也许事情就该是这样的。

根据剂量强度、他目前的体重和假定的酒精摄入量，他相信自己算出了一个足以完成这件事的正确剂量。

他最后一步应该是给Sherlock写信，但他还不知道要对他说什么。他决定拿着纸和笔坐在椅子上等他来电话。

感觉如释重负，因为他知道一切很快就会结束，知道自己终于能够合上John Watson这本平淡无奇的书。

很久很久之前，他曾经说他的生活中无事发生。然后有些事发生了。然后所有事都发生了。而那摧毁了一切，这就是结果。

这天晚上他一直不紧不慢地喝酒。药片，然后最后狂饮一通，但那得在打电话 _之后。_ 而不是之前。他不想醉到不省人事，没法说再见，也不想把他真正的道别写下来。

凌晨1:30后不久，Sherlock打来电话。

“喂？”

“你好，John。晚上过得怎么样？”

“事实上，很好。你呢。”

极其短暂的停顿。

“我也很好。今天过得怎么样？”

“忙得不可开交。你呢？”

“说实话有点无聊。最后关头迫不得已临时去大采购了一通，虽然我很想亲手把你的礼物送给你，但我依然不喜欢这个。我明天要去我父母家。一如既往，欢迎你来。我希望你能来……”

“我会很忙。”他答道。Sherlock并不经常拜访他的父母。John有些奇怪这是什么场合。也许他只是需要从家人那汲取一些力量，感到安全。这种想法当然又带来了一波愧疚感。

“我问了好几次，我今天晚上能不能过去，或是你想不想来贝克街找我，就像以前那样。这两个提议仍然有效。我意识到这可能听起来挺矫情的，但我……我不忍心让你今晚独自一个人。”

John闭上眼，尽量不让Sherlock话中的情感侵入自己。

“没有犯罪分子需要被定罪了吗？”他向前推进话题。

他的朋友深深叹了口气，回答道。

“这些天没什么案子。”

“也许你已经把伦敦的犯罪清除干净了。”他的声音带着宠溺的笑意。

“没有你我不可能做到。”

“你觉得你会一直这样吗？你会一直是那个穿着大衣、颧骨高耸、神秘莫测的Sherlock Holmes吗？我希望如此。”

“我没想过未来有天我会退休，如果你是这个意思的话。工作使我保持敏锐，我希望在我年老昏聩的时候它依然能起这个作用。”

“你确实热爱它，对吧？”

“谁说我热爱了？”他生硬地说，恶声恶气让John感到惊讶。

“是 _你_ 一直这么说的。我以为那是你的激情所在。”

“激情和热爱不是一回事儿，就连我也明白。激情对任何人有过什么好处吗？给我一个不为感情所奴役的人……*”

John把酒瓶中剩下的酒倾倒进他一直把玩着的酒杯里。

“这是句名言，我知道的。出自什么来着？把它说完……它……接下来是什么来着？”

John眯起眼睛，过了一会儿紧紧闭上了眼睛。一个奇怪的声音出现了，他并不能确定是从哪发出来的。他把一根手指塞进耳朵里掏了掏。是远处一阵模糊的铃声，就像是有人隔了好几栋房子在吹口哨，像是火车鸣笛或者别的什么……可能。

“不重要。”

“我……”他开始说话，但似乎无法把话说出来。他责怪地看着瓶子，试着回忆自己喝得是不是比记得的要多。酒瓶确实很容易就不见了，也很容易被漏掉。全都错了，他毁了这一切。如果他现在昏过去，那今天就做不成了。如果他昏过去太久，那邮递员肯定会看到门上的遗言，打电话报警，那他就会再次回到医院。而这一次，任何花言巧语都不太可能让他脱身了。

“我……”他又试了一次，但铃声更响了，猛烈刺痛着他的两个耳朵，他无法让它停下。而且，基督啊，是谁在把那道光往他的眼睛里照？是有人在屋里吗？有人闯进来了吗？

“Sherlock，他妈的别喊了！”他费力地终于说出了一句话，因为他现在才意识到他的朋友刚才一直在一遍又一遍地喊他的名字，喊了大概足足有20秒。

“John，你今天喝了多少？”

“操，你听到了吗？叮铃咣当的声音？！”

“喝了多少，John？多少？”

“你是我的Mycroft吗？我该给你留个遗言吗（leave a note）？”

“你说什么？” John不是很明白为什么Sherlock的嗓音中有一种怪异的恐惧。但他注意到手上的颤抖，便没有多想了。

“我说，你是我的Mycroft吗？我该给你留个清单吗？（leave a list）”

“你说的是 _遗言_ 。John？John！”

但他已经丢掉了电话，抽搐的开始让他很难再握住电话。他从椅子上向前倒去落在地上，他的身体紧绷，只剩下收缩和更加剧烈的收缩。他的腿一下子撞到了桌子，空酒瓶和玻璃杯都摔碎在了地上。他耳朵里的叮铃声这会儿还伴随着头部不可忍受的疼痛。如果可能的话，他也许会抽泣，但他的喉咙又紧又干。

他的眼前没有这一生的走马灯。太快了，太直接了，太终结了。

世界变成了灰色，然后在变成黑色之前仿佛永恒的时间里，他确实产生了最后一个念头。

Mary去世已经十个月了。这天是圣诞节。十二月。

铃铛，噪音。

也许那是《铃儿响叮当》？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR’S NOTE:  
> *给我一个不为感情所奴役的人“Give me that man that is not passion's slave...”：出自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第二场，是哈姆雷特对霍拉旭所说的话。完整的这句话是：“给我一个不为感情所奴役的人，我愿意把他珍藏在我的心坎，我的灵魂的深处，正像我对你一样。”（朱生豪译）


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 00**

他醒来听到Sherlock的声音，低声又愤怒。

“不，Mycroft，你 _会_ 做这件事而且你今天就得做。”

“Sherlock，我不得不再三提醒你，我和英国政府都不是你的贴身仆人。”

“不，但我相信你和英国政府都欠我不少人情。如果你不愿意相信这点，那么至少，你欠他的。他，就如你第一次见面时要求的那样，一直保证我活着。他照顾我，确保我的安全，而我们两个一起确保了伦敦和这个王国的安全。Mycroft， _拜托了……_ ”

John皱起了眉。即使是在这样昏昏沉沉的状态下，他也意识到了自己从来没听到过Sherlock这么低声下气地和他哥哥说过话。

“拜托了，就像我曾对你说过的，他是我的家人，就和你一样。”

随之而来的是沉默。

“我去打几个电话。”Mycroft说道。John听到他走远的脚步声。

John试着动动胳膊，但还没抬起半英寸就疼得龇牙咧嘴，静脉注射的针头从里面刺着他。他感觉糟透了，浑身都疼，脑袋突突地跳着疼，喉咙很痛，灯光过于明亮，嘴里的气息酸腐不堪。他可以就这么一直想下去，但就在那一刻，右肩上系着绷带的Sherlock走进了房间，然后瞬间凝固，眼睛睁得大大的。接着他似乎打起了精神，冲到床边，微笑着。

“你醒了。”他说着小心翼翼地坐在床垫边儿上。“你好，John。”

他试着回以一个微笑，但做不到。他突然意识到自己仍然在这里，这个认知重击了他。他以最荒唐的方式失败了。

“我发作了。（I had a seizure）”他声音沙哑地说，试图抬起没有静脉注射器的手臂摸摸喉咙，但什么东西阻挡了他。

“对，事实上是两次。一次在我们打电话的时候，另一次是在救护车上。别挣扎了，你被绑起来了。”Sherlock安静地说。

“为什么？”他语气中更多的是尴尬而不是被冒犯。

“因为你想要自杀，John。”他说话时喉结上下滚动，John感到一阵可怕的悔恨。“因为不确定你吞了多少药，所以他们一到就给你洗了胃。”他的朋友看起来糟透了，比他上次见他的时候还糟。他的头发脏兮兮的，他的脸没被浓密的胡须遮盖，但也污痕斑驳。他的眼睛红通通的，眼袋和黑眼圈更加衬托出了这一点。

“是你找到我的吗？”他羞愧地问，不敢看他的眼睛。

他点了点头。

“你看到了我留的字条？”

他又点了点头。

“你用肩膀把门撞开了，所以打着绷带。”

“出色的推理。”他表情茫然，充满后怕，“那通电话是你的告别吗？

“不是。”他强硬地说，“我本来准备在挂断电话后给你写个纸条，解释一切，为一切道歉，乞求你继续生活下去，拥有一个美好的人生。一个充满激情和幸福快乐的人生。”

“然后你一走了之*，考虑得多么周到啊。”Sherlock生硬地打断了他，John看着他的怒火燃起来。“Mrs Hudson和其他几个人在外面等着看你呢，他们会很高兴你醒了。”

“等等，Sherlock，我现在还不想见他们。我还没和你说完，拜托。”他说着，头从枕头上抬起来，倾向他的朋友。他希望他们仍然是朋友。他试图用他有限的能动空间接近Sherlock，但Sherlock丝毫没有缩短他们之间距离的举动。

“我相信我们上次说话的时候你已经把想说的都说了。你的意思是，今天我们所有人都去过我们的生活，不去想你在哪，因为你已经巧妙地把你自己从我们的生活中都移出去了。你的意思是让我今天晚上给你打电话，但没有人接，再打，还没有人接，然后冲过去，看到那张恐怖的字条，破门而入，发现你的尸体，尸僵已经形成，可能已经20多个小时了。这就是你的意图， _John_ _！_ ”

他怒斥出这些字眼，病床上的医生尽量地向后缩。他感觉无助、弱小、惊惧，而且非常非常愚蠢。他没法否认Sherlock的任何一句话，他有权生气。他有权发怒。

“Sherlock，我很抱歉。”他破碎地说。

“你抱歉的是你企图结束自己生命的举动没有成功。你抱歉的是你仍然在这儿。你抱歉的是你现在得面对自己行为的所有后果。你抱歉的是你需要目睹你对我——我们造成的痛苦。还是你愿意告诉我，我对你的推理是错误的？”

他的话中没有一点是John可以否认的，所以他没有。

“是的，如果有错的话那还真是第一次。”Sherlock站在那，胸膛急速地起伏，然后用鼻子重重地呼出一口气。“好了，我该走了。”

“你要走了？”John不可置信地问。

“我说过了，你想要我们一刀两断，那这就是了。”Sherlock向后退了几步，眼睛盯着John。“再见，John。早日康复。我确定你很快就能重新站起来，一头扎进瓶底。”

说完，他离开了房间。

John躺在一片无声的寂静中，惊愕得无法说出一句话，也做不了任何事。

他合上眼睛。

之后眼泪流了出来。.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 03**

他后来知道自己曾人事不省了48小时，而且这段时间里他经历了两次最严重的DT*。感谢上帝创造了这个小小的奇迹。

恢复清醒后的几天里，他有过几位访客。Harry和Clara打来电话问他想不想见Rosie，他马上拒绝了。除此之外并没说什么，大多数时候只是在道歉。

他和主治医师、精神科医生都谈过，并且进行了一次又一次的心理测试和身体检查，最后束缚带被取下了。又一次，他可以伪装成一个正常、功能基本齐全的男人。或者至少他尝试过。他承认患有重度抑郁症。他承认自己有消极自杀倾向，但那并不严重，因为他并没真的吞下那些药。不过，他留在门上的字条削弱了这些话的说服力。他自称这是个使他醒悟的警钟，说他有意寻求治疗，并为自己仍然活着心怀感激。这当然是假的，但最终他没有理由被继续留在医院了。他对自己不再是个危险因素。他多多少少是清醒的。他想走就能走。他活着。

现在他被留下去思考“活着”到底意味着什么。它的意义比之前丰富一些吗？除了被两次震颤发作吓坏了之外，他的状况并没有什么改变。考虑到他是多么想死，被吓成这样听起来真的挺蠢的。死，没问题。震颤，等等，容我再考虑一秒。

他们把手机还给他，他立刻打开《每日邮报》，确认自己最深的恐惧还是变成了现实。

**Sherlock** **的助手差点翘辫子**

他的照片。Sherlock的照片。他被破开的前门。那张遗言，他们有遗言的照片。

_天啊……不。_

他们骚扰了他的朋友、他的前同事，最糟的是，Sherlock。

一张又一张的报纸上一张又一张的照片，照片中的他回避媒体，憔悴又愤怒，看起来睡眠缺乏、神色悲伤，还有些病恹恹的。

John试着为每一种可能发生的后果做准备，但他愚蠢到忽视了这一种：这会对Sherlock的职业生涯造成什么影响。

他坐在病床边上，看着拔掉针头之后胳膊上的血变稠、变干。

他陷入沉思，没有听到那个男人的接近。

开着的病房门上的响起一声猛烈的敲击，他猛地抬起头。

Mycroft以一种很Mycroft的方式站在那里。

年长的福尔摩斯带着和年轻的福尔摩斯相似的自信气场走了进来，John心想如果Sherlock的自信看上去来源于他的教养，那Mycroft的就是与生俱来的。他行于世，几乎不为任何凡人的情感所牵绊。他唯一的弱点是Sherlock。他们任性斗嘴的表面之下是一个显而易见的事实，那就是Mycroft许多的阴谋诡计，无论多么粗暴笨拙，都是为了保护他的弟弟。也就意味着，如果他现在在这里，那很可能在某种程度上来说，是应Sherlock的要求。尽管如此，在这样普通的场景下见到他还是感觉有些诡异的不真实。

“Doctor Watson，我可以占用你一些时间吗？”Mycroft问出这个问题，但就像他平静语气下所说的其他一切一样，这是个命令而非请求。

“Sherlock和你在一起吗？”

“不，我告诉他我要过来，他拒绝一同前往。”他说着拉了把椅子。

“哦，”John小声说。Sherlock的缺席就像个无底黑洞；没有办法绕过或者穿越，相反，他只能被困在其中，不确定该走哪条路，也不在乎。

“我是来给你一个机会的，Doctor Watson，而且这是一个十分难得的机会。现在，西半球一家最高级、最私密的治疗机构里有一个私人房间在等着你。我曾有几次想把Sherlock送去那个地点（The Location），未果。所以，到时候你可以给他介绍一下了。”

“高级听起来很贵。假设我想去，我也承担不起，而且我并不想去。”他说。

“这么说吧，这笔钱是用零用现金*支付的。实际上，所有事务都已经打点好了，包括所有相关信息，你的医疗记录等等，都已经被运到那个地点了。”

“你一直称它为‘地点’。你为什么不说名字？我是医生，我可能听说过。”

“不，我不觉得你听说过，因为如果你听说过你就会知道它的名字就是‘那个地点’。我要向你坦白一件事，Doctor Watson。我弟弟对你的感情有时候让我感到困惑而且……无法否认，让我嫉妒。当他在乎的时候，他的在乎是猛烈、狂热、不顾一切的。从这个角度来看，他从小时候就没怎么变过。”John注意到Mycroft脸上一闪而过的感怀和悔恨的表情，然后他继续说。“对自己的心不屑一顾。”

他清了清嗓子然后接着说。

“不管怎么说，他现在既受伤又忠诚。他让我确认你在那个地点的房间被保留着，我非常诚恳地建议你接受这个提议。”

“你为什么会在乎这个？”

“我不在乎。我只在乎我弟弟。自从你开始走下坡路以来，我目睹他开始了令人眼花缭乱的螺旋式下降。从某种程度上来说，我觉得这比他平时的瘾更可怕。它在爆发中诞生，一片混乱，但它以自己的方式被控制着，并且可以预测。尽管可能发展激烈，但也可以被浇熄或抑制住，直到下一次发作。但这个却完全是自给自足的，它是一团缓慢燃烧的火，不会突然爆发，不会有定论，不会有解脱，我担心最终这会将他杀死。”

John咽了口唾沫，一直以来他害怕的就是这个。回想起Molly曾经说过的话，Sherlock在厨房里的样子，以及前几天他的样子。瘦削，苍白，眼眶红红的——这完全说得通。

“John，你我的关系从来都不是会被你称为‘朋友’的那种。但我尊敬你这个人、你有限的天赋和你在Sherlock生命中的位置。你对他有价值，所以你对我也有价值。当你失去了你的妻子和对自己的控制，你对他的价值不变，但对我来说已经开始贬值了。现在，这个价值是零。我不在乎你是不是选择结束生命，但如果你要把我弟弟带走，我是在意的。这是你赎罪的机会。”

Mycroft身体前倾，说话时眯着眼睛。

“他们带你来的时候，他在救护车上几乎歇斯底里地给我打电话，他要求我叫醒所有最好的医生然后把他们召集到这里。我这么做了。他进一步要求我为你安排在The Location的住处，那里有98%的成功率。再次，我这么做了。我帮忙的能力和意愿都不是无限的。如果你拒绝这个提议，那将极其愚蠢和傲慢。你的命不属于你自己，不要妄图插手。这更像是一系列的经验教训，最精彩的总在最后*。在终点已经如此迅速地向我们所有人逼近的时候，只有最无趣的人会急着冲向它。我不相信你是个无趣的人，Doctor Watson。”

Mycroft紧握他的雨伞柄，John看到他脸上显出矛盾的情绪。他看起来……也许正在为之前某些过于尖锐冷酷的时刻感到后悔。

“我回避了一切 _纠葛_ ，我弟弟却愈发沉溺其中——人与人之间形成的网。这并不只是因为我无法忍受这个星球上大多数人的侵扰，而是因为这些事情的结局。你，你的妻子，Moriarty，Eurus，Sherlock。这种苦难、暴力、恐惧的循环究竟是出于什么目的呢？有什么意义？又为什么有人会毫无必要地陷得这么深呢？”

“就这一次，Mycroft，你我意见一致。”长时间没说话让John的声音沙哑疲惫。“为什么有人会在其中陷得更深呢？”

Mycroft短暂地端详了他一会儿，然后清楚地感觉到他刚才过于坦率了。他迅速从坐着的姿势站起来，递给John一张写着数字的卡片。没有名字，没有其他信息。只有一个数字。“做个战士。”他最后说道。然后年长的福尔摩斯迅速离开了病房。

* * *

 

_“What is the meaning of it, Watson?” said Holmes solemnly as he laid down the paper. “What object is served by this circle of misery and violence and fear? It must tend to some end, or else our universe is ruled by chance, which is unthinkable. But what end? There is the great standing perennial problem to which human reason is as far from an answer as ever.”_

_-"The Adventure of the Cardboard Box"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. petty cash：a small amount of cash on hand used for paying expenses too small to merit write a check.  
> 2\. Education never ends, Watson. It is a series of lessons with the greatest for the last. ——The Adventure of the Red Circle  
> 这句话出自ACD原著。“学问是没有止境的，华生。学问是一堂又一堂的课程，最精彩的课程总在最后。”（李家真·译）


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝克街233B的前十章暂时告一段落了！

**Day 04**

John站在医院对面的一家麦当劳外。他们非得用该死的轮椅把他推出来。护士一放开他，他立刻就跑了。

他盯着手机看了得有十分钟，在打给Mycroft给他的号码和打给Sherlock之间犹豫不决。

他真的不确定侦探会不会接电话，而最终确认这个答案可能会使他心碎。

当事关“瘾”时——主要是她妹妹的瘾，他听到自己生命中两个相互矛盾的声音。

第一个，传统的那个，也是反复被实践检验的一个，就是让这个人坠入谷底然后意识到自己需要帮助。

第二个，新一些，但不容忽视：创造一个假的谷底，然后无论这个人是否承认自己的问题，让ta去接受治疗。

他猜想他应该觉得自己身处深渊谷底，但他没有。他猜想自己应该觉得是时候接受帮助了。但他没有。他猜想他应该后悔自己的所作所为，但他还是没有。他只为那对Sherlock造成的影响感到后悔。

这让他开始思考“假的谷底”这个选择。

也许……他只是需要 _去_ 那里 _。_ 也许他无需真心实意，除此之外他没什么别的计划，但至少至少，他需要使他们之间保持距离。这是他最起码能做的。

过去几年，他在报社认识了一些朋友，他给其中一个打了电话，确信对方会接。

“是，我是John Watson。对，我知道，我最近臭名昭著。听着，我能向你口述个消息吗？”

这件事完成之后，就只剩下两个选项了。

他决定先完成最难的，于是打给了贝克街。

“喂？”一个不是Sherlock的声音接起了电话。

“嗨……呃……Mrs Hudson？”

“John！哦，John听到你打来电话真好。我本来今天要去医院看你呢，你出院了吗？”

“对，没错，他们让我出院了。”

“John，我真的很担心。你必须答应我，永远，永远不要再做这样的事了。我知道我不是你母亲，但如果我失去你了……”

她的声音变成了哭泣和含糊不清的咕哝，他感觉内疚再一次席卷而来。

“Mrs Hudson……Mrs Hudson……我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我当时没……呃，Sherlock在吗？”

她抽了抽鼻子，他也仍然能听到她急促的呼吸声，但其中有一个微妙的停顿。

“不，亲爱的，他不在这儿。”

当然，这就意味着他 _在那。_ 坐在他们的——他的——杂乱的厨房餐桌旁，或者是坐在他的椅子里，对面是曾经属于John的椅子——如果他还没把它挪走或是扔到垃圾堆里。

“不，不，当然不在了。”他叹了口气。他做出决定。毕竟，最坏又能发生什么呢？也不是说他就没法让自己出院了。“我也不想这么做，但我好像把一些衣服落在我的旧卧室里了。你能帮我打个包吗？我……我觉得自己要去寻求帮助了。”

“他让我告诉你，如果你打来电话，就说一切都准备好了。”

他皱眉。

“谁？”

“Mycroft。他来过，对我说如果你打来电话，就说都安排好了，连衣服也收拾好了。我当时不知道他什么意思。噢，John，你真的要接受治疗了吗？”

“看起来是这样。”他说。

“我真为你感到骄傲。”

“呃……先看我能不能熬过去再说吧。”

“你可以！我知道你行。”

“好吧，我想我该走了。”

“我明白，亲爱的。除了祝你好运，没有别的。你是个很好的小伙子。”

“谢谢你。很抱歉吓到你了。还有……如果…… _当_ 你见到Sherlock的时候，转告他……告诉他‘谢谢你’。”

“我会的，John。给你所有的爱。”

“也爱你。”

挂断电话，他立刻掏出手机打开谷歌地图，输入“售酒商店”*。不出这个街区就有一家。他走到店里，买了两小瓶Jack Daniels*，溜进店后的一个小巷里，痛痛快快地喝了几大口。

伴随着愉快的颤栗，他擦了擦嘴，吸了口气，掏出卡片，在改变主意之前拨通了号码。

他听到几乎立刻就有人接起了电话。

“谢谢你，Doctor Watson。车马上就到。”

然后电话挂断了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR'S NOTES:
> 
> 1\. 售酒商店：Off license。记得前面某章有过注释。  
> 2\. Jack Daniel’s: 杰克·丹尼威士忌。世界十大名酒之一。杰克·丹尼酒厂1866年诞生于美国田纳西州林芝堡，是美国第一间注册的蒸馏酒厂。


	11. Chapter 11

** 需立即发布 **

对任何可能关心此事的人，我想宣布，我将会开始接受对酒精依赖与抑郁症的治疗。

自我妻子去世后，我一直难以应付。就在这个刚过去的周五凌晨，圣诞节当天，我诉诸极端手段。万幸的是，我没能成功。

我谨向所有对我身心健康表示关切的人表示感激。

在这段艰难的时间里，我恳请大家予以我自己，我的朋友，我的家人以隐私。

我还要在这里说明的是，我不再是Sherlock Holmes的搭档——自2015年1月初便不再是了。我深恨自己的行为使他的工作和天赋蒙尘。他对于伦敦、英国和全世界的价值是无法估量的。

为了防止进一步对他的名声造成任何意外损害，我希望公开与他解除所有关系。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天更的时候，网非常不好，所以貌似更了好多一样的章节。我已经全部处理了。但貌似误伤了一个小伙伴的评论，深表歉意。（这是Heal~）  
> 以及本章会出现抑郁，酗酒和可能引起人心理不适的相关描写。预警个~
> 
>  
> 
> 22/8/2019  
> 你竹beta了一下，有些地方有改动。

   **第五天**

事实证明，他对DT的判断是错的。他坐在豪华轿车的后座上仅仅半个小时，就出现了痉挛、头痛、恶心和呕吐的症状，这让他觉得自己一直在靠肾上腺素过活。 他不止一次要求他们把车停在路边休息，或者更糟糕的是，就在路边，这样他就能从一个或另一个出口进行十分不成体统的排泄。这只是他灾难生活的又一层罢了。剩下的Jack Daniels酒帮了点忙，尽管他那一小口喝得偷偷摸摸，但他知道：第一，司机知道；第二，但看起来并不在乎。

尽管他并没有告诉对电话里的人提供任何关于地址的信息。但在电话挂断不久后，一辆豪华轿车就停在了他的身侧。司机走出来，打开后座的门，在他正犹豫着要不要上车时，对他微笑了一下。

“这是……Mycroft安排的？”

“没错，先生。”

“这就是载我去那机构的车？”

“是那个‘ _地点_ ’。Doctor Watson。请你上车，先生，我们就可以出发了。”

和直觉告诉他的相反，他上了车。

因为“那个地点”保持神秘，他也不清楚他们该怎么去那。所以车到机场的时候他也没太意外。飞机上他全程都在睡觉，疲惫像锤子一样砸在他身上。在他觉得闭上眼睛不到五分钟后，有人礼貌地拍了下他的肩膀，告诉他已经到了。

他下了飞机，又上了另一辆车，这次是一辆越野车，他一上车就又睡着了。当最终到达后，他很惊讶地发现自己看到了雪、山脉，以及这里才刚刚日出。

另一个司机走到他面前，打开了车门。寒冷的空气扑面袭来，他下车后眯起了眼睛。他感觉全身僵硬而酸痛，试着舒展一下身体却引起了背部的肌肉痉挛，这让他希望自己从没有试过。

在一个看起来像是巨大的度假胜地的门附近站着一个女人。

“你好，John。”她大步走向他，用一个有力的握手和他打了招呼。

“你好。”

“我叫Nora。欢迎来‘这个地方’。我想您旅途中肯定很累了。只有几个问题和一些手续，然后我们就会带您去您的房间。我想您一定很想上床休息了。”

他点了点头，她已经开始走了。John跟在她旁边，脚步踩在雪里嘎吱作响。

“我们很高兴您能来这里。”她说着露出了职业性的微笑。

“我没办法说来这儿让我欣喜若狂。”他瞟了下四周。“我们是在瑞士吗？也许是苏黎世附近的某个地方？”

她又笑了笑，但没有回答。

“看这山…”他边说边指了指周围。

但她仍然没回答，只是扶着打开的前门，好让他进去。

“你不会碰巧有个神神秘秘的姐姐叫Anthea吧？”他走进去时开玩笑说。

这个机构看起来不像一个收治酒鬼和瘾君子的地方，更像是个度假小屋。从外面看，灯光在玫瑰色的黑暗中闪耀，反射出雪的光芒。里面让人想起滑雪小屋，宽敞，干净，没有任何个人色彩。

这地方看起来就很昂贵。豪华，与世隔绝，且价格不菲。这是那种如果某位皇室成员有什么难言之瘾*的话，女王陛下都可能来的地方。他立马觉得自己和这里格格不入。

“就在这里，John.”她指向一扇开着的门。

他想告诉她是“Doctor Watson”。他执着于这个头衔，因为这好像是他唯一还剩下的东西了。他执着于此，想把这个头衔像盾牌一样挡在自己身前。天啊，但这太听起来可悲了。所以，他沉默不语。

他走进了房间，看见了一张桌子、两把椅子和角落里一个大块头的男人。他的神经一下子绷紧了。

“没关系，John。这是Frank，他只是来搜个身，检查一下你的口袋这种。这是标准程序。如果你的行李不是已经被运走了的话，我们也本该检查的。不过那都安排好了。请你走到Frank那里。”

John清了下嗓子，按照他们说的做了。Frank不是什么温柔的人，但好在一切结束的很快。他的口袋里没有什么，一些口香糖，一张纸巾，还有一个他在医院戴的手环。Frank从他口袋掏出了两个现在已经空了的Jack Daniels酒瓶，但也没说什么。John在心里骂自己应该把它们留在车上，或者干脆让司机帮他扔掉，但现在它们现在已经被扔了。

结束后Frank朝Nora点点头便出去了，John坐了下来。

“我明白这可能让人觉得有点被冒犯。”她边说边开始翻找文件。

“还行吧，至少他事先捂热了他的手。”他试着讲个笑话，但不确定是否做到了。他的头又开始疼了，而嘴里又有了那种酸味。

“现在，说正事。我们是一家住院治疗机构，专门治疗药物滥用，创伤性应激反应障碍，抑郁症，精神疾病和创伤。项目为期90天，在此期间您需要一直呆在这个机构之内。这些您都清楚了吗？”

“嗯，我都知道了。”

90天，天哪。在这个地方呆上他妈三个月。他已经开始烦躁不安和沮丧了。

“好的。我最后要给您一些文件让您签字。但之前，我需要一些您的基本信息。您供职于？”

“罗斯莫尔诊所。但这是我的以前的雇主了。”

“职务名称？”

“全科医生。”

“紧急联系人？”

他停了下来，不知道怎么回答这个问题。或者说，他并不清楚这个问题的答案是否还跟以前一样。

“我们能最后说这个吗？”

“当然。”又是那种不会透漏任何情绪的熟练微笑。“这是您第一次接受这种治疗吗？

他点了点头。

“我很抱歉这么死板，John，但我需要一个‘是’或‘不是’的回答。有点像法庭上那种。”

“是的，是第一次。”他说着清了清嗓子。

“你最长能保持多长时间的清醒状态？”

  一个答案立刻就到了他嘴边，但这个事实让他感到害怕。

“嗯…我，好吧，自从我开始经常喝酒后，我觉得就几个小时吧。我的意思是，在今年之前，酒对我来说从来都不是问题。我敢肯定，每个来这儿的人可能都会说一些类似的话。”

她点点头，证明这一点是真的。

“那是什么帮助您保持清醒呢？”

“通常那时候我都在睡觉。”他答道。

“您的家族有上瘾史吗？”

他大为光火。这个答案是如此可预测，如此典型，让他感到尴尬。但他还是回答了。

“我妹妹是正在戒酒的酗酒者，我们的父亲是个极致酒鬼。”

“您身上有任何法律纠纷吗？”

“据我所知没有。”

“您是否正在服用某种止痛药或者正在接受止痛治疗？”

“没有。我在阿富汗时肩膀受伤，所以医生有给我开过处方止痛药，但我从未服用过。”

“医生开过哪些药？”

“羟考酮和氢可酮。但我说了，我从没吃过。”她头也不抬地对着电脑敲字，John看着她。“我只是说了我从未服药，你记下来的未免也太多了。”

“您有没有在服用其他药物？”

“没有，我没有服用过任何其他药物。我从没用过任何药物。你在听吗？”他厉声问道。他已经对这一连串的问题感到厌倦了。他们承诺给他一张床，如果他没得酒喝的话，那么他至少希望能钻到被子下。”

“您有没有在喝酒或试着戒酒的时候有遇到以下任何情况？跌倒？”

“没有。”

“昏迷？”

“我……没……没有。”他停了下来，皱起了眉头，“我想没有吧，我不确定。”

“出热汗或冷汗？”

“有。”

“幻觉呢？” 

他从来不认为“Mary”是一个幻象，事实上在他开始喝酒之前她就已经在那里了。但还有其他例子。有好几次他确信Sherlock或其他人来过。有好几次他确信自己听到有人敲门或是从窗户偷窥，但他过去检查时却发现并没有人。但把这些叫做幻觉就太过了。疯子才会出现幻觉。

“如果你说的是那种感觉皮肤下有虫子在爬的情况，那我从没有过。”

她从电脑前抬起头，看着他，有那么一会儿，面具消失了。

“John，你是医学专家。我想您很清楚我在说什么。幻觉？”

“有过。”他回答道，感觉自己渺小，受到了斥责。

“恶心和呕吐？”

“有。”

“抽搐？”

“四天前发作过两次。”

“是因为尝试戒酒而引发的戒断症状吗？”

“不，不是…是酒精摄入引发的抽搐。”他说着，这些话带来的羞耻感终于将他淹没。

“按照标准程序，我们会确保您处于医师监护下。您目前有接受心理学家，精神病医生，心理治疗师，或心理咨询师的治疗吗？”

“没有。”

“您有过自杀的想法，计划，或尝试吗？”

“前两个是的。我四天前想要自杀。但抽搐发作了，阻止了我的行动。”他揉了揉额头，头这会儿痛得厉害。他闭上了眼睛想阻止房间突然的晃动，但完全没用。他的皮肤开始出汗，嘴巴像被什么糊上了。

“对不起……我想我要……”他没能说完，而是直接去够她的垃圾桶，狠狠地干呕了起来。他再次干呕的时候胃紧缩成一团。他没吃任何东西，酒精早已渗入他的身体。吐出的大部分都是浓稠又恶心的胆汁。他又吐了一次，才稍微对从垃圾桶中抬起头来这件事感到些许的信心。泪水从他脸上滑下，嘴里和鼻子里都是恶心的味道。

“我很抱歉。”他又说了一遍，但当他红肿又昏花的眼睛对上她的时候，她看起来完全没有受到影响，就好像这每天都会发生一般。可能也确实是这样。

“在我看来这似乎是一个适时的发作。”

他耸了耸肩，没心情附和她。

“如果你这么说的话。”

她办公室的门开了，Frank默默地走了进来，从他手中拿过垃圾桶，又出去了。

“John，我们希望在你在这里停留的时间结束时，能同意我们的意见。现在的问题是，你当下有自杀倾向吗？”

“我非常诚恳地问这个问题，”他说着把手伸向了她桌上的纸巾盒，然后停了一下，沉默地请求允许。他有种感觉，接下来一段时间这可能是他生活的常态，处处问“妈妈我能这么做吗？”，或者是像学龄儿童一样举手。她点了点头，他抽了张纸擤了下鼻子。“这究竟是什么意思？”

“这个问题的意思是，你是否希望你已经成功了？如果给你条件和机会，你是否会再次尝试结束自己的生命？”

“是的。”在长久沉默之后，他说。

“为什么？”

“因为我没有什么活下去的理由了。因为我不想再在这里了。”

“您今天为什么来寻求治疗？”

“我真的不知道。我不指望这能够帮到我，我甚至不知道我是否想让这帮到我。但这可能会帮到我最好的朋……我的紧急联系人……至少我们曾经是最好的朋友。”

“谁是你的紧急联系人？如果有必要的话，我们可能需要联系ta。”

“Sherlock Holmes。但不，拜托，不要联系他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文中出现Nora问John有没有接受心理学家、精神病医生或心理治疗师，或心理咨询师（a psychologist, psychiatrist, therapist or counselor）的治疗。这个我查了资料以后，觉得可以顺便科普一下，于是就在NOTES里啰嗦几句啦。当然这里只说的是中国大陆这边的情况。  
> 首先，心理学家（psychologist）是是一种称号而已。一般是指在心理咨询、心理学方面具有比较大影响力的知名人士。包括著名的专家，学者。他们一般在大学或医院工作。  
> 精神病医生（psychiatrist）这是具备医学背景的专职医生，一般都是在精神科专科医院工作。  
> 心理治疗师（therapist）在国内和心理咨询师（counselor）是没有区分开的。其实咨询师和治疗师可以简单理解成“诊断开药”和“发药和指导吃药”的关系。在国内心理咨询师指的是是取得心理咨询师资格证书的专业心理咨询人员，但他们也同时担负治疗师的活，也会为客户或病人制定治疗方案。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 这里要给大家一点小小的预警：在这一章中，我有提及一部由托德.布朗宁（Tod Browning）执导，在《海斯法典》颁布前发行的*（注1），极具争议性的恐怖电影《畸形人》*(注2)（Freaks）。正如维基百科上写的那样，“影片中的畸形人角色由狂欢节杂耍上的表演者扮演，他们在现实生活中也有身体缺陷”。《畸形人》是一剂毁了布朗宁事业的“票房毒药”，但在过去的85年间，它却诡异地成为了一部经典之作。我想强化John在那时感到的恐惧，然后就想到了这部电影。但是，如果没有预警的话，很多读者可能直接去看这部电影了。现在，你可以选择不去看这部电影。如果，在你看到预警和维基上的内容后，决定不看这部电影，那样完全不要紧。它和本文情节没有直接联系。  
> 我在这里客观地给出预警，以免一些人不舒服。我也不希望事后收到我没有提前预警的投诉。  
> 如果你想看这部电影的话，点击这里：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C4uTEEOJlM。如果你去看了的话，你会发现一些和《畸形人》，以及《美国恐怖故事：畸形秀》中角色相似的地方。  
> 但是，由于这是一部邪典电影圈*(注3)的经典之作，它历经了多次翻拍;所以你也可以选择在这里看一下不那么骇人的翻拍电影的混剪视频*（注4）：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls2qlfIs2Ow

第七天

 在离开Nora的办公室后，他被人陪着走到了他的房间;他已经困到都不想打量周围的环境了。所以当他听到有人敲门时，他带着点愠怒，让他们进来了。

一名看起来是那地方治疗团队中的医生给他检查了身体。他测了他的血压，给他做了个简单的身体检查，还抽了点血。在他快离开时，John躺在床上，手臂遮着脸，挡住射进房间的阳光。

“John，这个房间里是装有遮光窗帘的。”

John移开了手臂，看着他，但不知道他究竟是什么意思。医生走近了些，摸索着找到了立式夜灯旁的一个远程开关。“你看，你只需按下这个按钮，然后……”

医生按了下按钮，伴随着窗帘移动时轻轻的嗡嗡声，整个房间一下子笼罩在了黑暗之中。John长舒了一口气，他头痛的程度已经有所缓解了。

“谢谢你。“他轻轻地说。

“不客气。一般新进来的病人在他们住院的第一天基本上整天都在睡觉。有人会在稍后送些食物过来。您的私人卫浴间就在那儿。”他一边说着，一边拿出一只小小的激光笔，权作黑暗中的指示器。“您的衣服放在这边的衣柜里，那边有张写字台。然后，如果你需要任何东西的话，只需要按下这个按钮。好梦，John。”

  那基本上是他入睡前记得的最后一件事了。在整整24个小时之后，他被一个轻轻摇着他肩膀的人唤醒了。那人向他介绍了自己，然后他这辈子第一次在几秒中之后就忘了她的名字。他被很有礼貌的人强行地“请”起了床，然后他又被人礼貌地请去强制性参观。他强打精神，装出很有兴趣地样子，但他仍然感到恶心，也很疲惫。

  他从来没在Harry做戒酒康复治疗时探望过她。当她在某些机构里接受治疗的时候，他们已经疏远很久了。他有在电视上看到过这样的地方，但它们却一点都不像这里。最后，他被带到了一个已经开始的会议上。他在一张金属折叠椅上坐了下来，安静地观察着四周。

  他扫视了一下他的组员，惊讶地发现了一些他认识的熟面孔，有一些他在他会看的劣质电视节目中见过，而另外一些人就属于名人圈里等级比较高的了。他又一次感到与这一切格格不入。他不属于这里，不是因为他的酒瘾有多特别。而是因为这里的人可是他妈真的明星。有一些人是二，三线明星，但也有几个一线的。这实在是有些奇怪。他不属于那种会有公关在新闻上宣布“因焦虑而入院治疗“的人。他就一普通人，而这种治疗难道不应该至少把他放在和他相似的人中间吗？但该天杀的他为什么要经历这种令人感到极度不安的事情？觉得他不会在意他们所谓的好建议，或者别人怎么想他？而且，如果这算是一个互助小组的话，他怎么能指望信任和他完全不同的人，并从他们那里获得帮助呢？当然，那里也有一些他没见过的人，肯定不是名人，他们只是静静地坐在那里，可能想尽量保持低调吧。他想了想，觉得他们可能和他很像，但又看了下他们的鞋，这些鞋的价格是很容易判断的，所以他确定他们也和他不同。他觉得空气中弥漫着他的紧张不安，于是努力地咽了咽口水，同时拽了拽他那仿佛骤然收紧了的衬衣领子。

  “好了，在我们继续之前，有一个新成员会加入我们。我叫Reggie。是组长。你愿意介绍下你自己吗？”

  “不怎么愿意，但我还是会介绍的。”他简短地回答。“嗯，你们好，我叫John。”

  “还有呢？”Reggie鼓励他继续说下去。“John，在这里诚实是我们的信条。这意味着你需要坦诚地说出困扰你的问题。”

  他清了清嗓子，望了望四周都在盯着看的人们，有的目光呆滞，有的则表现得很热情。

  “我叫John，而且我是……我是一位酒瘾患者。”大声说出这一点让人感觉很奇怪。这是他第一次说出来吗？这听起来是其他人在说话，而不是他的声音。酒瘾患者？一个酒鬼。

  “真见鬼，是你。”一个瘦得皮包骨的年轻人向前探了探身子，手上拿着一根烟。“你是那个他妈的John Watson。我在报纸上见过你。”

  “Carl，我们在这里不说别人的姓。”Reggie纠正他。

  “对，我也。和那个性感高个Sherlock Holmes在一起。”一个顶着一头巨大假发的女人说。她也在抽烟。看起来这里每个人都在抽烟，除了他。“没有说你不性感喔。你好，我是Jenny，甲安非他明*（注5）爱好者，还有点性瘾。见到您很荣幸。”

  “你想自寻了断。我在新闻上看到了。没那么容易是吧？”另一个男人说。

  “我试着读过你的博客。比他的要好点，不过也有点无聊。在推特上我还关注了你们一阵子，但他看起来总是一副赶别人走的样子。他过去几个月没怎么更推了，所以我取关了他。”这是另一个女人在说话了。这个看起来年龄比第一个说话的那个女人大，他想起来好像在一个下个月要上映的电影预告片中看过她。“你有Instagram吗？我回关你。”

  人们并没有就此打住，他觉得他的视线像乒乓球一样从一个人身上又弹到另一个人身上，他们谈论着在新闻上看到的他，报纸上看到的他，网络上看到的他。组长试着重新掌控全局，但不难发现的是，这里的管理真得非常松散。

  “真高兴你来了，兄弟。我已经厌倦了听人们从他们的豪华轿车里掉出来，或者忘了穿她们的衬裤，或者是在戛纳亮相的时候，新鲜的毒品粉末还挂在鼻子下边。”

  “只有那一次！”那个马上有电影上映的女演员吼道，“你真算他妈的好家伙*(注6),Rob.”

  “我只是说说而已嘛。在我们这些无聊的人中终于出现一个有趣的名人了。“

  名人？他算名人？

  John想起了那部上世纪30年代Tod Browning的老恐怖片，突然想到了那些角色反复说的那句“我们接纳她了！我们接纳她了！嘿呦，嘿呦，嘿呦，我们接纳她了！她是我们中的一个！我们中的一个！”，这些台词在他脑海里反复回响。

  他想要尖叫了。

   _ **我们中的一个！我们中的一个！我们中的一个！我们中的一个！**_

  名人。

  这是他那时想到的一切，最令他恐惧的事情发生了——他们是对的。无论这是好是坏，但他们是对的。

  他一直都想错了。他没有任何比他们好的地方，或者和他们不同的地方。

  这就是他该来的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1.“在《海斯法典》颁布前发行”（Pre-code flim）: 英文释义是“produced, existing, or occurring prior to the introduction of a given legal code or regulation, esp preceding the introduction of the Hays Code of 1934, which enforced moral guidelines on the film industry”这里，词中的code特指的就是《海斯法典》。一般学术性论文里precode film 在中文中一般被译作“发行于《海斯法典》前的电影“。但是，由于作者Note中提到的电影（《畸形秀》）发行于precode发行于1931年，所以就沿用了这个通译。  
> 2\. 《畸形人》（Freaks），这里电影名以及导演名采用的都是中文现在的通译版本。这个电影讲了一个女士和情人为了谋取畸形人的钱财而嫁给他，最后阴谋败露，遭到畸形人和他的同类报复的故事。有大量引起人身理性不适的画面，也是因为这个原因，所以当年票房惨败。  
> 3\. “邪典电影圈的经典之作”（Cult Classic）：这里要提到的是关于Cult Movie的说法，Cult Movie是指“指某种在小圈子内被支持者喜爱及推崇的电影，指拍摄手法独特、题材诡异、剑走偏锋、风格异常、带有强烈的个人观点、富有争议性，通常是低成本制作，不以市场为主导的影片“（摘自“百度百科”）。中文中通译是“邪典电影”。所以这里译文也直接采用了这个说法。  
> 4.混剪（Supercut）:这个词的英文释义是“A compilation of a large number of short video clips-typically showing examples of a repeated or cliched action or phrase in films or broadcasts”真的非常贴近我们经常说的视频混剪的意思~所以就做了这样的处理  
> 5.甲安非他明：原文为meth （美国俚语），一种兴奋剂。  
> 6.算他妈的好家伙：原文为 fucking cock,为了不译得很露骨，取了cock接近“家伙”的意思，而且这里我感觉Jenny也有种短处被人揪住的不满，然后抱怨“你算是好人吗”的感觉，所以就做了这样的处理。


	14. Chapter 14

**第8天**

  他在那里的第二个晚上过得和第一个晚上差不多，在这个比他住过的任何一家旅店都要好的房间，他躺在一片寂静之中。

  他曾经置身于战火之中，在一场战役中受过伤，爆炸就在身边发生，他几乎被活活烧死，一次又一次。时至今日，此时此刻，在这个看上去很安全的地方，他却感到格外恐惧。

  他经历了完全意义上的“感官剥夺”*(注1)。几乎完全不受外界影响。没有手机，没有报纸。没有任何能打扰到他的东西。而他知道，这正是治疗的必要条件。这是一次在最豪华的牢房里的孤独囚禁。他必须要想这些事情，让自己的心逡巡于这些黑暗的道路上。

  至少，他还有一个躲起来哭的地方。他的确哭了。但他从来不是一个爱哭的人。在还是个孩子的时候，他总是会忍住;在军队里他当然也没哭过。你在Sherlock Holmes身边也不会哭。当然，不是那个他刚认识的那个Sherlock Holmes。他不得不夸奖Sherlock在情绪表达方面的显著进步。但John仍然选择最大限度地忍耐着，好像他的眼泪已经流干了。

  他在想着这种事情，他觉得他的眼泪是在他的同伴“假死”的时候回来的。在他失去Mary之前，他从未哭得那么凶，也从未哭得那么久过。

  那些折磨他两年的噩梦是一种别样的恐惧。他接起一个响着的电话，只能听到“永别了，John;永别了，John；永别了，John”在他耳畔反复回响。有一些夜晚梦里只有“砰”得一声，尖锐的撞击声后，一具濡着血的，软绵绵的尸体落在了水泥地上。

  然后，那些恐惧不再只存于他的梦境。当他看到有人站在屋顶，或者擦窗户的时候，就开始冒汗或者感到恶心。有一次，在一个雨天，他经过一些卸货的人，正在把一些沉重的包裹从货车的车厢里搬水泥地上。箱子“砰”“砰”“砰”地一下下撞击着被雨水打湿的人行道。他甚至挣开了Mary的手，躲到一个小巷里开始呕吐。

  那时是他最接近崩溃的时刻。他离崩溃只差那么一点点距离了。但他忍住了，又一次把自己的理智重新拼凑起来。Mary没觉得这有什么，只是表现出了同情;但他仍然感到尴尬。他也曾被那些战争的记忆惊醒，枪响了，人们在叫，在跑，一片混乱，到处都是伤员。他会猛地一下从床上坐起来，内心有惊恐，而在之后，还有重回战场的渴望。

  然后使他惊醒的事情变成了和Sherlock有关的回忆。他唯一想做的就是回到那一天，在他跳下来之前拦住他。也许，他还会最终理解他们之间的一切。

  在Sherlock回来后，这些梦境停止了。只有那么一会儿，短短的一段时间，没过多久他就又开始做噩梦了。

  然后，这些噩梦顺理成章地变得和Mary有关，有一些他梦到的事情要比A.G.R.AU盘这种严重多了。对于谁可能对他的妻子穷追不舍，执意要杀死他，他有很多恐怖的想法。Magnussen，还有别人。那个名单无穷无尽。那些人太多了，他没办法和他们相抗衡。他们会杀死Mary，孩子，还有Sherlock。

  但是，无论是怎么样的噩梦，无论有什么场景，从来都不是他;受苦受罪的只有那些他最爱的人。他总是活下来的那一个。总是那样的。他们死去，留他独活，只剩他疯狂地为他们哀悼，担心他们担心到发狂。

  就像那些红树林。无穷无尽的红色森林，它们在轻声吟唱，它们带来瘙痒和死亡，还有，它们再也不会腐烂。

  午夜梦回之际，他意识到了，它和他很像，那些树林。苟活于世，但早已死去。行将就木，却偏偏吊着最后一口气。

  他尖叫着醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1\. 感官剥夺（Sensory Deprivation）：英文释义是：an experimental situation in which all stimulation is cut off from the sensory receptors.它代表心理学上的一种实验状态，让人的一切感官（触觉，味觉，嗅觉，性能力……）都处于不受外界刺激的状态


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 大家好，混乱忙碌与疯狂的几个月后，贝克街233B又回来了。  
> 抱歉久等！  
> 合译的安排有了一些新的调整，新的调整就是大概就是没有确切安排这样（。）  
> 总之不出意外的话往后几章应该还是我，会尽量确保速度的！

**第** **13** **天**

这里的每个人都抽烟，但他从来没有养成过这个习惯，也不打算开始。这里有茶、碳酸饮料、牛奶、果汁、瓶装水，还有几乎天底下所有其他的东西。虽然他对咖啡的态度一直是可有可无，但在这里，他突然就更倾向于喝了。他的身体疼痛、发痒、吱吱作响、肌肉紧绷，要求着酒精摄入，尽管咖啡因和酒精毫无相似之处，但多少能缓解一下，只是一点点。

“John，今天晚些时候有针灸。你可能会感兴趣，那可以缓解压力。”

“John，别忘了今天下午晚些时候的骑马康复锻炼。”

“John，你对创造性艺术疗法有兴趣吗？”

“John，泰式按摩？”

“John，快速眼动脱敏再处理？*”

“John，神经反馈训练？*”

他们希望他参加，但坦白讲，他到这里后摆在眼前的所有选项看起来都不是很适合。但他必须得选个什么，他们是这么对他说的。

他翻了翻那本光面的小册子，最终选择了一个无可否认的孤独项目。这个地方配备了提供全方位服务的健身中心，看起来是个好的起点，也是个玩消失的好去处。

他的日子被安排得明明白白，他觉得这种熟悉的感觉既令人讨厌又让人感到宽慰。军队教会了他精心计划的一天的价值，他并不完全反对那种千篇一律的单调生活。

早上八点是反思时间。

他通常在7:30左右起床，这样他就有时间在浴室里洗澡、刮胡子，为这一天做准备。

他不确定在反思的时候该 **做** 些什么。他们给了他一个日记本和几支笔，这样他可以写下自己的想法。

“我讨厌这样。我应该用枪的。”他写道，合上本子，穿着衣服和鞋子躺在床上，直到该去食堂的时候。

8:30是早餐时间，有令人眼花缭乱的食物。煎饼，烤面包，各种形式的鸡蛋，普通香肠，素食香肠，麦片粥，西红柿，布丁，豆子，各种水果等等等等，无穷无尽。

John通常只要一些牛奶、几片烤面包和一个半熟的煮鸡蛋。

9:30是积极生活时间（Active Lifestyle）。拿出他的地图——是的，考虑到这个地方的规模，地图是必需的——他出发寻找健身房。John在这里的第一天就注意到，正如所料，这里的一切都是最先进的。他去了更衣室，换上运动服，但在此之前，他先站上磅秤并且对着镜子好好端详了自己一会儿。他一直逃避这么做，事实证明他有充分的理由。他看上去肌肉松弛，身材走样，酒精使他的腰腹臃肿。他的皮肤看起来干燥，黯淡杂陈patchy。他甚至不愿看他的脸，除非他刮胡子的时候不得不看。脸部情况似乎更糟：苍白，憔悴，眼周有黑眼圈和眼袋，额头上的皱纹很明显。他看起来很老，他看起来在过去的11个月里老了7岁。

他相信留胡子可能并不是个好主意。

John对跑步机发起了攻势，就仿佛过去300多天他不是一直在糟践他通过锻炼而保持的健康身体一样。在Sherlock身旁奔跑、攀爬建筑物、冲下楼梯，都仿佛是上辈子的事了。他的身体让他知道他是多么愚蠢，在他吐得机器上到处都是之前强迫他冲下了跑步机。

结果是，11:00的晨间小组（Morning Processing Group）中，他的心情一直很恶劣。

午餐和早餐一样丰盛，接下来是一对一的治疗时间。

第二天，他遇到了Hanah——他的心理治疗师。她是美国人，获得了普通精神病学和成瘾精神病学的资格认证，她更喜欢被称为 Hanah 而不是 Doctor Beckett，而且她的办公桌上总是放着糖果，“其实主要是为我准备的。”她微笑着说。

“现在，John，他们告诉了我一些关于你的事情，我看了你的档案，你的医疗记录，你的服役记录，还有你在入院时提到的一切。”

“对不起，他们是谁? ”

“处理你入院资格申请的人。”

他茫然地看着她。

“当然，”她点了点头说。“实际上你自己并没有申请，是有人代表你完成的。无论如何，我认为我有一个很好的坚实的基础来开始我们的治疗。我先问几个问题。你慢慢来，想回答到什么程度都可以。你到达的时候提到你不知道你为什么要寻求康复。在几夜的睡眠之后——当然我不会傻到认为是几夜安眠——你有答案了吗? ”

他清了清嗓子，环顾了一下她装修精美的办公室，这间办公室很舒适，而且比他在这里待过的任何一个房间看起来都要正常得多。他不得不承认，这很好。

“不，不完全有。或者更确切地说，我还没有为自己找到一个理由。我也不指望能找到。”他揉揉他的太阳穴，试图减轻一直存在的头痛。

“你有理由，但不是为了你自己? ”

“我最好的朋友……我的所作所为，我试图自杀的行为得到了很多关注。他的业务——我过去常常和他一起做，可能会受到影响，恐怕我找不到更好的词了。我至少能补偿他的，就是去尝试并纠正我做错的事。我为自己的行为承担了责任，并明确表示我们不再共事，我的所作所为与他无关。”

她点点头，潦草地写下笔记。

“但是没有和你有关的理由吗? ”她问。

“没有。”

“你相信自己有酗酒问题吗? ”

“我相信我酗酒。这是一种可以量化的医学状况。但我觉得我有问题吗? 不。一个问题会是对生活的破坏，我觉得我已经没有生活了，也就没什么好破坏的。”

“你什么时候开始酗酒的? ”

他的脸上闪过苦涩的笑容。

“如果你有我的档案，你就知道什么时候开始的。”

“我知道。但这并不意味着我不需要听你说出来。”

“这是在我妻子被枪杀后不久开始的。”

“被Vivian Norbury。”她理解地点了点头。

John皱起了眉头。

“那没登在报纸上。”他坐得更直了，突然感到非常紧张。

“没有，但我说过我有你的档案。你 _真正_ 的档案。我想也许你走进来的时候在想你需要为我阉割改编一些故事，John。完全没有必要。”她微笑着，向后靠在椅子上。“我猜这个地方在你看来一定豪华得有些夸张吧? ”

“有一点，是的。”

“就好像更多关注点在与精心呵护而不是帮助。”

“绝对是。”

“它就是为了让人看起来像那样。但是这里的病人知道他们是为什么而来。你们都是特殊群体，而且是的，我能看出和其他某些病人归为一类使你感到尴尬不安。但是，我不是那个意思。当公务员、政客、参与你我政府内部工作的人员需要帮助时，他们必须来到一个特殊的地方，在那里他们可以完全诚实。这便是你适合的地方。我拥有相当的高权限级别，允许我被特别选中来帮助你。我是由Mycroft Holmes亲手挑选的。”

“上帝啊。”他揉搓着太阳穴说，“你明白这让我更不可能信任你吗? ”

“为什么? 这都是Mr. Holmes安排的。”

此时此刻，他真的不想进一步深入探讨这个问题。

“你是说这里的每个人都不是他们看上去的那样。我 _认识_ 的那个来自 _《真实主妇》_ _*_ 的嗑药的女人实际上是个嗑药的、历经折磨的超级间谍？”

Hanah笑了。

“不，这里的大多数人就是看起来的那样。有一些人是在扮演角色，他们不能用自己的名字出现在这里，所以他们只在治疗过程中才卸下假身份。有些人卧底太深，他们甚至不记得自己是谁。重点是，我们在这里是为了尽我们所能帮助每一个人，而且 The Location 的成功率非常高。”

“那么你的其他病人... ”

“我没有其他病人，John。我完全是为你而来。”

他往后一靠，交叉着双臂。一方面，这个女人什么都知道：关于Mary和她过去的真相，他和Sherlock一起解决的案子的真相，所有的一切，每件事……这样想来还挺可怕的。但另一方面，如果他要做这件事，真的投入与参与，也许没有比这更好的时机了。那些他不得不对Ella隐瞒的事情使他在一段时间后开始怀疑心理治疗是否还有必要。最终，他决定没有。

但也许现在……

“每个需要帮助的人都应该得到这样的帮助，John。每个人。这个项目是集中的、高强度的，如果你努力的话它便会奏效。不幸的是，我们生活的世界让我们甚至无法找到一个能让自己好起来的地方，更别提能负担得起它了。更不用说是一个能提供私人房间、餐饮和骑马课程的机构了。你现在感觉不到，没关系，但是你很幸运，你很幸运能来到这里。我还想补充一点，Ella Thompson的工作很出色，这样，你对这一过程的熟悉将大有帮助。”

“你认识她? ”

“我听说过她，我读过她的几篇论文。但是如果你不坦诚，就没有人可以帮助你。而且如果你不信任别人，就不会让任何人帮助你。我将会努力赢得你的信任，John，希望你最终会舒适地对我坦诚相待。”她微笑着说。“好吗? ”

“我不能保证什么。”他简短地说。

“好吧。我们可以继续了吗? ”

* * *

他从来不是什么宗教人士，所以“十二步”*——或者更确切地说，“十二步”中关于“更高的力量”的部分让他恼火。他静静地坐在集会中，听别人讲话。一些人的故事和他的很像。有些则截然不同。但是他在听。

他的思绪也确实飘走过，他想到Sherlock，想知道当他看到新闻稿的时候，他的脑子里是怎么想的。他想知道他是不是恨自己。他想知道他是不是已经把自己 _删除_ 了。

“John，你今天有什么要补充的吗? ”

他们每天都这样问他，而他只会礼貌地摇摇头。这种程度的公开分享超出了他的能力。他猜想永远都将是这样。

在“十二步”之后是晚餐，晚餐之后是家务活，一天中的第二次。早上，在小组和心理咨询之间，他可能会被指派去洗碗或扫地。晚饭后，他可能会负责整理货架或清理冰箱。他并不介意。这种秩序的感觉熟悉而美好，而且他可以在这些无意识的任务中消失在自己的脑海里。

做完家务之后是社交时间，所有人要么聚在一起吞云吐雾，要么在前台排队取手机给家里打电话。

他还有一些特权需要争取，但是每个人从第一天起就可以打电话了。

他没有打过电话。没有人可以联系，即使有，他能说什么呢？

通常，他会选择这个时间回到自己的房间。有人为他打包了一摞书，也许是Mrs Hudson，也许……Mycroft，也许甚至是Sherlock。所有书都是从他的书架上取下的，都是他想读却没时间读的东西。这个人甚至挖出了他的旧iPod，这样他就可以听点音乐了。他很感激这些物质享受，回到床上读书，用音乐把世界隔离在外——这是他一整天期待的为数不多的事情之一。

在一名医务人员检查过后，是反思时间，然后就该上床睡觉了。

然后是第二天，一切又重新开始。

他睡得不好。

他的渴望比在家时更糟糕，但逻辑上他知道这是因为在家时他总是立刻屈从于渴望。但这并没有让他的痛苦、不适、沮丧和那种让他想尖叫的感觉停下。

事实上，“渴望”听起来过于温和，太微不足道，它微小的本质使它几乎迷人。但这一点都不是什么小事……这种咆哮着的需求和他无法满足这种需求的事实让他想要在墙上攀爬。

他并不孤单。晚上会有骚乱。翻倒的声音，打斗声，喊叫声，尖叫声，哭泣声。就像被困在疯人院里一样。有时候他用枕头蒙住头，有时候他加入这些尖叫的噪声，大声喊着“他妈的给我闭嘴! ”

睡眠难以捉摸。

他想念醉酒昏厥的可预见性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR’S NOTE  
> 1\. 快速眼动脱敏再处理Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR)：  
> EMDR被认为是一个治疗创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）非常有效果的心理治疗方法，是在国外治疗PTSD的方法中使用最广泛的心理治疗方法。  
> 2\. 神经反馈训练(Neurofeedback)：  
> 神经反馈训练是通过佩戴脑波仪与电脑连接，脑波仪接收大脑的脑电波与标准大数据库进行比对，从而判断出大脑的自主神经系统调节能力，脑的发达程度和稳定性、大脑的活动状态，情绪稳定状态，身体和精神的压力情况，左右脑平衡状态等。起初是主要用于儿童多动症（ADHD）和创伤性综合症（PTSD）的治疗。  
> https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/64190130  
> http://www.synchmedical.com/NewsView.Asp?ID=784  
> 3.《真实主妇》 Real Housewives Of Wherever：美国的一个真人秀  
> 4\. “十二步” 12 steps：  
> 十二步项目是一套指导原则，概述了戒除成瘾、强迫或其他行为问题的行动过程。 这十二个步骤最初是由匿名戒酒会提出来作为戒酒的一种方法，最早发表在1939年出版的《匿名戒酒会: 100多个人如何从酗酒中恢复过来的故事》一书中。  
> 美国心理学会总结的这个过程包括以下几个方面：   
> ·承认一个人不能控制自己的酗酒、成瘾或强迫症;  
> ·认识到更高的力量可以给予力量; （higher power，通常指上帝，这也就是不信教的John不买账的原因）  
> ·在互助发起人(有经验的成员)的帮助下审查过去的错误;  
> ·为这些错误作出补偿;  
> ·学会用新的行为准则过新的生活;  
> ·帮助那些有同样酗酒，成瘾或强迫症的人。  
> Ref：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve-step_program


	16. Chapter 16

**第** **15** **天**

“我想再多谈谈关于结构（structure）的问题，”在他又一次僵硬地坐在治疗室时，Hanah说。

John清了清嗓子。“好的。”

“你会说你小时候的生活是有规律（structure）的吗? ”

“当然。我父亲的酗酒并没有造成什么混乱，主要因为这是件持续发生的事情。它存在一种模式，我可以预测，所以我知道该如何相应地行事。”

“你都如何行事? ”

“我一开始认为如果我做了正确的事，说了正确的话，确保房子干净，晚餐准备好，啤酒是冰的，Harry安静不闹腾，那么一切都会安好。然后我知道这不是真的，我做了相应的调整。”

“你怎么知道的? ”

“用最快最清晰的方式，一记耳光。”他短促地笑着说。

“John，当我们谈到你的父亲，以及他对你施行身体虐待的事实时，你说得很随意。”

“是的，我不知道还能怎么说。”

“但当我们谈到Harry时，你的话中带着增强的感情色彩。”

“那时Harry还是个孩子，需要有人保护她。他把她吓坏了，吓得半死，她只能躲在柜子里哭泣。我们的母亲有一个巨大的橱柜，上面有一个大衣橱，下面有三个架子。她死后，我踢掉了上面两层架子的底部，当情况变糟时，Harry和我有个信号，如果我对她打了个手势，她就应该跑到抽屉里躲起来。”

“但是你没有躲起来? 你不害怕吗? ”

“我没有时间害怕，害怕是一种奢侈。当我拖时间或者等待着的时候……有一次——”但是John突然停了下来。嘴里的话开始驶向他心里一个不想去的地方。

“有一次……”她提示道。

“放学后我和几个同学闲逛。我只是分心了，回家太晚了。我应该一直在那里的，通常我会确保在他回家的时候Harry已经不会挡他的道了，但是那天我没有。他回到家，然后和他八岁的女儿打了一架。我赶到的时候，她躲在床底下。我哄她出来，看见她鼻子流血了。我问她发生了什么事，她说他在厨房里反手打了她。她在发抖。我之前从没真的见过有人颤抖，只是在书上读到过，你知道，人们害怕得发抖……不管怎样，我把她清理干净，一遍又一遍地说我很抱歉。感谢上帝，只是皮外伤。我告诉她我再也不会把她一个人丢下了。我给她做了晚饭，哄她睡觉。爸爸去酒吧了，他回来时我给他做了晚饭。 意大利面。当他在桌旁坐下时，我把开水倒在他的手上。我告诉他，如果他再碰她，后果会比这严重多了。我告诉他，下次就是他睡着时的老二了。”

Hanah看上去很忧虑，但是这段回忆却给John带来了一些安慰。

“他又打过她吗? ”

“不，他没有。”

“那你呢? ”

“哦，是的，他的手一好，就一直在打我，比以前多多了。就仿佛我们之间的最后一道屏障已经倒塌。我在那个年纪通常会输，但他知道这将是一场战斗，并且开始问自己这是否值得。随着我越长越大，这对他来说越来越不值得。”

“你或者你的妹妹曾经因为你们的经历接受过心理咨询吗? ”

“我没有。我知道在我们小时候她也没有。之后就不知道了。”

“你认为你是怎么解决这些问题的，John? ”

“我长大了。上了医学院，参了军，而且从不回头看。”

“你认为你和你父亲的关系对你的余生有什么影响? ”

“没什么影响，之前也没。这是在我生命中发生过的一个节点，我经历过，现在一切都结束了。我学会了如何从中求生。我知道特定的日子意味着什么，特定的饮料意味着什么。我可以从他砰地关上车门的样子告诉你，这是一个平常的夜晚，一个糟糕的夜晚，还是一个最终会把警察叫来的夜晚。”

“你不得不多次向警察举报你父亲吗? ”

“我从来没打电话叫过警察。邻居们时不时地打过。”

“能告诉我为什么吗? ”

“因为我父亲就是个警察。”他说着交叉起了双臂。

“你参军后跟你父亲说过话吗? ”

“没有，我们再也没有说过话。”

“你参加他的葬礼了吗? ”

“没有，不过是我付的钱。”

“你还害怕吗? ”

“现在我对那个人一点也不害怕，不仅仅是因为他死了。”

“但是他在你还是个小男孩的时候将你笼罩在恐怖之下。”

“我不再是个小男孩了。”

“但那个小男孩就是你，John，他还在你的身体里。”

“童年创伤可以预见，也很无聊。”他很快说道。

“这听起来不像你。”

当然，她是对的。确实不像，这听起来完全是另一个人，像是个在手推车里装满了被自己忽视并删除的童年创伤的人。

 “不是我还能是谁呢？我们能不能……今天就到此为止? ”

“这让你感到不舒服吗?？”

“是的。”

“这意味着我们触及到了什么东西。我有些作业给你。首先，我希望你记录下来每次感觉想要喝酒的时候，并写下你认为是什么引起的。第二，我希望你给你的父亲写一封信。你过去有什么应该说的，你现在有什么需要说的。”

他轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我对他没什么要说的，我对过去也没什么要说的。”

“过去每天都和你们两个对话，John，我认为你应该开始倾听了。我觉得你应该和他进行一场对话。现在，我之前给你布置过家庭作业，你并没有完成。”

她是对的，她零零散散地给他布置了一些作业，尽管他表现得任性暴躁，但他在离开她办公室之后确实打算去做。但是一旦他在笔记本前坐下，手里拿着笔……他就是做不到。

“别……别把我当小孩子一样跟我说话。”

“那就像个成年人一样做事。”她最后说。“明天见。”


	17. Chapter 17

**我想要喝酒的时刻**

7:32 AM - 起床后的片刻

8:19 AM - 尝试阅读的时候听着餐厅里的谈话声。在橙汁里加一小杯伏特加就好了。

11:50 AM - Joann大言不惭地用了“热门话题”这个词。这让她的整段演讲都逊爆了。

2:30 PM - 3:30 PM一对一治疗之前、之中、之后。

5:45 PM -“十二步小组”

10 PM - 直到我睡着

我没觉得事情会变得简单一些。我发现自己想要改变主意，想要逃脱，离开这里。

酒精，在我醒着的每一时刻，对它的渴望、需要都在消耗着我。我厌恶自己。


	18. Chapter 18

亲爱的爸爸，

我认为这一整套装模作样的事情完全是扯淡，但我还是在这儿了。我的任务是给你写一封信，所以我会写的。

我在戒瘾所。和你一样，我是个没用的、一文不值的酒鬼。那些对话，你对我问的那些“所以你认为你比更我好咯，是吧，Johnny？”都有了结果。我没有比你更好，从来都没有。

事实是我很高兴你死了。你对Harry一生的影响除了灾难别无其他。你把她变成了一个酒鬼，直到41岁的现在才刚把生活收拾明白。

我不知道你对我做了什么。我想这是我的心理医生会告诉我的事情。我认为我基本上没受什么影响，但我不知道我是不是真的想要知道。我不想知道是什么可怕的种子已经在我的身上种下，而且就算我能应对你的天性对于我的影响，我也不想知道你的“养育”又起了什么作用。

我最讨厌的是，我害怕会从自己身上看到那些能让我想起你的东西。你是个刻板、以自我为中心、固守己见的野蛮人，比垃圾还低级。一个只会用谎言处理事情的人，一个会粗暴伤害你本应关怀之人的人，一个无法交朋友或维系友情来拯救自己生命的人，根据我从家人那里听来的故事，是个粗野的丈夫，是个糟糕透顶的父亲。

我也这么做了。我伤害人，我对人撒谎，也许我对自己也撒谎了。我无法交朋友，或者至少是无法留住他们。我顽抗、自恋、暴力，是个糟透了的丈夫，糟透了的父亲。我所尝试去做的一切都通过这样那样的方式失败了。

你会很高兴我变得和你如出一辙。

我不知道还有什么想要对你说的。

我想我们谈完了。我想我们很久之前就结束了。

我希望你死的时候很痛苦。

你的儿子，

John.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者预警：有对儿童家暴的提及，以及warstan的explicit描写（。）

**第** **16** **天**

吃过午饭后的治疗前，John回到他的房间拿笔记本，这时一阵敲门声使他颇感意外。

“John Watson？”

他转过身来，看到一个中等身材、中等体型、中长黑发的男人站在门口，手里拿着一个盒子。

“是的，是我。”

“你的邮件，伙计。”他拿着包裹说。

John皱起了眉头。其他人会收到邮件和爱心包裹，但他不会。不过，他还是向前走去，从那个人手里接过了盒子。

“谢谢。”他又想赶快打开它，又觉得一点也不急。未开封的盒子里可以装有任何东西，未开封的是完美的。

“我经常见到你，你总是一个人吃饭。我是James。”他说，伸出手。

“很高兴见到你。”

“John和James，再来十个，我们就能凑齐耶稣门徒了，是吗? ”James说。

这个笑话让John勾起了嘴角：“我觉得要找到一个叫Judas Iscariot的人可能得费点功夫。”

“就算找到的话，我们会希望他加入吗?* ”

John再次笑了，自己也感到惊讶。

“好了，我要走了。”James说。“还有更多包裹要送。也许我们晚餐时再见。”

“是啊，也许吧。”

* * *

“我该现在把作业交给你吗? ”John在Hanah办公室中的座位上坐好后问道。

“那是给你的作业，我不会看的。”

“好吧，那你怎么会知道我真的做了呢?”他困惑地问。

“你刚刚告诉我了。我相信你。你不会相信很多人，对吧，John? ”

“过去，相信别人没给我带来过什么好结果。所以，对的，我不会。”

“跟我讲讲你写了些什么，以及发现了什么。”

“我……我发现了我随时都想喝酒，很显然。”

当他回头看那天他十分草率地填写的简表，他并不喜欢自己所看到的。并不是因为那出乎意料，而是他一天中的大部分时间似乎都被喝一杯的渴望所占据着。

“触发因素有哪些? ”

“这就是问题所在，一种情况是我周围有人在说话的时候；另一种情况是在我试图入睡时的一片寂静中。”

“有些人喝酒是为了更容易交际。有些人喝酒只是为了增加一点点的勇气。有些人喝酒是出于习惯。当你喝酒的时候，你的目标是什么? ”

“为了毁灭我自己。为了不必听到别人对我说话或对我指指点点。为了不再需要对付自己的思想。为了失去意识。”

他不舒服地在椅子上地挪动了一下身子。这些记忆痛苦、不愉快、栩栩如生，回想起来总是让他觉得有点恶心。

如果他闭上眼睛，他就会回到Mary葬礼的教堂。就是他们结婚的那个教堂。他独自坐在鳏夫那一排，Rosie在他的膝上，冲着天堂尖叫。之前的几天日子是一片模糊，充斥着人们对他温柔的拥抱，温柔的抚摸着他的手臂、胳膊肘和肩膀。考虑到Mary死亡的情形，他曾担心整个过程可能会拖几天，甚至可能拖到一个月，但是有人——他怀疑是Mycroft——加快了整个过程。在或许是史上最匆忙的验尸报告被出具之后，她的死亡被记录在案。这可能只是为了让政府免于任何潜在的尴尬境地，而非出于善意，但无论是什么原因，John都非常感激。

他保持镇定地撑过了大部分仪式过程。仪式荒谬异常——虚构的生平简介、教堂长椅上的人没有一个认识她超过十年。有一瞬间他非常想笑，想跳到他的座位上，向所有人宣布他的妻子是一个杀手，他们自认为所知的关于她的一切都是谎言。

但这也不是事实，远没那么简单。

天啊，但是死亡让一切都显得那么他妈的微不足道。他已满足对她的过去的了解程度。现在最重要的是Mary已经不在了。他的Mary。Mary，在Sherlock“死”后第一个引起他注意的人。Mary，就是那个在他表示自己的兴趣之前，随便问了问诊所秘书她是否在和任何人约会的人。Mary，他在雪地里亲吻她。Mary，他向她保证忠诚……

当然，Sherlock没在那里。John禁止他参加葬礼，正如他禁止他参加他的生活。

他镇定地撑到仪式结束。然后他站在她的棺材前，把手放在光滑的棺材盖上。她就在那儿。在里面。永远与他隔绝。有一会儿他突然泪如雨下，但是没有人跑到他身边。如果Sherlock当时在的话……

John振作起来，然后他、David——Mary以前约会过的那个家伙、Major Sholto、Mike Stamford、Greg和Janine握住了棺材的铜把手，把棺材抬到腰部的高度。女性抬棺者很奇怪，但并非前所未闻。如果事情按照该发展的方向发展，那Sherlock本该是第六个。如果事情按照本该的方向发展，Mary不会死。

他之前明确表示过，他不希望人们在仪式之后聚集在他家里。他无法忍受，无法想象他的家里挤满了这些人，他们的道歉，他们的同情和他们的哀痛说辞。相反，当他们散去的时候，他呆在墓地边上，Molly把Rosie带走过夜，而他试图弄明白他的妻子怎么会在泥土中的一个盒子里。这个盒子怎么会有更多的泥土铲在上面，然后被压平。还有一个月后，一块石头是如何被竖立起来，作为她生命的终止符号，再无别论。这就是死亡，这个夜晚喝酒不再是一种选择，而是一种必需。

不到一年前，他还在选择婚礼请柬的字体。而现在，这是他一生中第二次为所爱之人选择墓碑。

“不可能每件事都是我的触发因素。寂静和噪音，陪伴和孤独，这说不通。”他对Hanah说，“所以，也许是我。也许我触发了自己。”这个想法使他感到害怕，他究竟怎么才能把自己从自己中分离出来呢。他感到无助，但他的治疗师笑了。

“现在，我会称之为一个突破。祝贺你。”

“怎么，你要开导一下我吗? ”

“我希望你在今天的会面结束后好好想想。我们明天再来讨论这个问题。 现在，写给你爸爸的信，怎么样了? ”

她通过提出触发因素这个问题把他的真实想法引诱出来，却又任其悬而不决。不过他还是向前继续了。

“嗯……正如我预料的那样。这是一个告诉他滚蛋的机会，我猜。”

“别的呢? ”

他皱了皱眉，又在座位上挪了挪身子。

“我告诉他，他毁了Harry的生活，而她现在才重新振作起来。”

“那你的生活呢? ”

“我告诉他……我担心我们有一些相似的品质。这让我恶心。真的让我恶心。”

“哪些品质，John? ”

“他脾气火爆，他总是生气、易怒、孤僻——除了在酒吧的时候。当然了，这还没算上酗酒和暴力。就算在他完全清醒的时候，他身上还是有一些人们不喜欢的地方。他总是让人们很不爽。”

“你认为你也是这样吗? ”

“是的……是的，我是说我听到的已经够多了，你知道。”

“你将你妹妹的酗酒怪罪于你父亲吗？

“每个人……每个人该为自己的行为负责，但……是的，是的，我怪他。”

“那你自己的酗酒怪罪于他吗? ”

“不。”

“为什么你妹妹能被网开一面，而你不能?”她好奇地问。

“她没有被网开一面。每次她选择拿起一瓶酒，那是她自己的手，不是我们父亲的，但是……他创造了一种生活，这种必须需要一个逃离舱口的环境。她用酒精作为一种逃避的手段。”

“你的逃离舱口是什么? ”

“大学，军队，我的逃离舱口就是字面意义上的逃跑。”

“就这些吗? ”

“我没有把喝酒算进去，因为那是我离开几十年后的事。也许由于遗传基因的作用，一旦开始之后，我会更快地陷入酗酒状态，但那并不是他。”

“那么，你是否认为你从童年开始一直是清醒的，直到你妻子被谋杀。”

“是的，当然。”他怀疑地摇摇头说，“你认为我在骗你吗? ”

“不，John，我认为你在骗 _你自己_ 。我有一个小测试想让你做一下，好吗？不会超过15-20分钟。”她从椅子上站起来，递给他一张纸和一支铅笔。 “我要去喝杯咖啡，你要吗? ”

“不，谢谢，我很好。”John很惊讶她真的要走了。他情不自禁地把她和他上一个治疗师的经历相比较。他上一个真正的治疗师。Ella也不是那种轻易会放过他的人，但是她远没有Hanah那么好斗。也许用好斗这个词不太恰当。有力、直接。他不能和Hanah兜圈子，他不能把事情推迟到以后。她一直让他处在不稳的地面上，试图保持平衡，他发现自己几乎被迫做出回答，以免翻倒。

“太好了，20分钟后见。”

然后她离开了房间。他拿起铅笔，慢慢地走近她的桌子，好好看了看测试。

**1.**

**A.我喜欢“狂野”的不羁派对**

**B.我更喜欢聊天愉快的安静聚会。**

_哦天啊，但这也太荒唐了。_

他选了B然后往下看。

**2.**

**A.有些电影我喜欢看第二次甚至第三次**

**B.我不能忍受看一部我之前看过的电影**

_为什么会有人想要一遍又一遍地看同一部电影？_ _B._

**3.**

**A.** **我一直希望我能成为一位登山者**

**B. 我无法理解那些冒着摔断脖子的危险登山的人**

_我不想成为一个登山者，但……“不能理解冒着摔断脖子的危险登山的人”，这说法打击面也太大了。_ _A_ _。_

**4.**

**A.我讨厌所有的体味**

**B.我喜欢一些粗野（** **earthy** **）的体味**

他回忆起他和Mary在海边度过一天的时光。那是一个漫长而温暖的日子，在水里进进出出，在波浪中奔跑，在沙滩上翻滚。她闻起来是盐水和汗水的味道。那天结束的时候，任何防晒霜的气味都消失了，她闻起来只是像她自己。是她在床单上留下的气味，温暖而诱人，如此他妈的性感。他们在毯子上滚了一圈，他注意到了一些很明显的感觉，这让她咯咯地笑了起来，因为他们完全在公共场合。为了表现得体，他们打着看夕阳的幌子，把自己裹在毯子里。事实上，他只是想抓住机会把手伸进她的泳衣，让她在玫瑰色的阳光落入水中时颤抖着达到高潮。他把手指放到嘴边，淫荡地舔着。他们很快收拾好行李，冲回车里，他在后座上给她口交。还有一种他喜欢的味道，甜甜的，芬芳的，令人陶醉的，全是他的味道。他开车开到法律允许的最快速度，然后他们跳上床，在家里精力充沛地大干一场，然后在喘息了一会儿之后来了另一次，这次他们是在做爱。他们完成后，他躺在那里，深深地呼吸着充满了海水和Mary芳香的生活，感到快乐、放松、非常幸运。

然后他想起抱着Sherlock——或者说被他抱着的感受。又是汗水，咸咸的，干干净净的，药物终于从他那非常有效的系统中消失干净。沐浴露，除臭剂，新鲜的烟草，能从他呼吸中闻到的茶叶的味道。Sherlock，一切都是Sherlock。一切他无法描述但却知道那就是他的东西。他就是知道。他可以蒙着眼睛走进一个房间，并且知道Sherlock曾在那里待过。他闭着眼睛也能对他了如指掌。他可以告诉任何人他是如何移动的，他是如何坐着的，他是如何走路的，他眼睛周围的皮肤是怎样皱起来，他笑的时候头会怎样向后仰。他脖子上的星座——猎户座腰带，就在那儿，就在他的左耳下方，有三个小雀斑，当他离它们足够近，可以闻到他的时候——没有古龙水，只有Sherlock。 Sherlock从来不用古龙水，他闻起来只是像他自己……

 _A.是的，当然，只有某些精神失常的人才会选择_ _A_ _。_

**5.**

**A.看到同样的老面孔我会感到无聊**

**B.我喜欢日常朋友带来的舒适的熟悉感**

_A_.

**6.**

**A.** **我喜欢一个人探索一个陌生的城市或城镇的一部分，即使这意味着会迷路**

 **B.** **我在一个不太熟悉的地方时，更喜欢有向导**

_A._

**7.**

**A.我不喜欢那些说话或做事只为了让别人感到震惊或不安的人**

**B.当你可以预测到一个人几乎全部的行为时那他** **/** **她一定很无聊**

 _没什么逻辑关系_ _;A_ _与_ _B_ _完全无关。但尽管如此，_ _B._

**8.**

**A.我通常不喜欢我能预测到剧情的电影或戏剧**

**B.我不介意去看我能预测到剧情的电影或戏剧**

_A._

**9.**

**A.我试过大麻，或者愿意尝试**

**B.我永远不会抽大麻**

_A._

**10.**

**A.我不想尝试任何可能对我产生奇怪或危险影响的药物**

**B.我愿意尝试能产生幻觉的药物**

_B._

这些问题大概都是这样。有些很荒谬，有些并不像看起来的那么简单明了。总而言之，他完成了，并且等着她回来。

“做完了吗? ”她端着咖啡走进来时说。

“是的……那是星巴克吗? ”他示意了一下她的饮料。

“是的，四楼有一家。你没去过吗? ”她惊奇地问。

“我……”

“我逗你玩呢，John。这是一个陶瓷杯子。”Hanah说着，用手指响亮地敲了一下杯子，然后又说，“这里已经很多年没有星巴克了。现在，你觉得这个测试怎么样? ”

“这……挺好，挺简单的。”

“很好。”她说把它拿起来。“介意我看一遍吗? ”

“请便。”

虽然他试着不去这么做，但她浏览那页纸的时候他还是盯着她，她的眼睛迅速地顺着纸张移动。

“好的。”几分钟后，她说，“好，完成得很好。所以，这是一个叫 Marvin Zuckerman的人创造的测试，叫做感觉寻求量表*。这是一种用来测量病患感觉寻求行为的心理学工具。”

“通过性格测试来确定一个人是不是肾上腺素上瘾者，以及他们的上瘾程度。”

“没错。”她笑了。

“那么，我什么程度？”

她呼了一口气，很快地挑了一下眉。

“十分相当该死的高。但在我已经知道了。更重要的是，你也早已经知道这一点。那么，我认为今天已经是一次十分充实的会面。你可以离开了。继续记下那些引起你喝酒欲望的东西，详情我们明天再谈。”

他点点头，站了起来，既急切又犹豫着要不要离开。

“John，我希望你坐下来好好琢磨一下一些想法。看起来你有很多问题，但是你不确定该怎么问。你会知道的，好吗？慢慢来。我明天会在这里等你。 但是，如果你会更早地需要我……”她把手伸进抽屉，给了他一张卡片，“这是我的直线号码。你白天或夜里都可以给我打电话。而且你的进度一如预期，在治疗的这个阶段，通常就是病人询问如果有需要的话他们该如何联系我的时候了。我们开始深入挖掘一些长久以来未被打扰的东西。它可能会唤起令人不安的记忆和想法。而这就是我存在的意义。”

“但是我没有问。”他说。

“你就要这么做了。”

她是对的，他只是在试着鼓起勇气。

* * *

当晚上回到自己的房间时，他已经完全忘了包裹的事。

在决定打开它之前，他坐在床上盯着它看了整整五分钟。第一件东西藏在太多的汽泡纸里，他几乎无法辨别。终于撕透包装后，他发现是一个可爱的电茶壶和他最喜欢的那一种茶。她还附上了那个他最喜欢印有英国皇家陆军医疗队标志的马克杯。这当然是Mrs. Hudson的好意，还附有一张便条。

 _希望你一切都好，最亲爱的_ _John_ _！我们都在想念你，希望你健康快乐。_ _我们爱你，想你，当你回家的时候，我们都在等着你！_

所有最近因为他的行为而被伤害和攻击的人都在上面签了名……只有一人除外。盒子的其余部分装满了零食、糖果和几本书。

他并非不感激这种情感的表达，然而，不管他怎么把盒子翻过来并仔细搜查，都没有找到来自Sherlock的任何东西。

所以，一定是这样了。最好是现在就理解，去领悟他明显失去的是什么，而不是坚持认为他们的友谊还可以被挽救。

Mrs. Hudson肯定告诉过Sherlock她要寄一个包裹，然后询问他，更可能是恳求他加点什么，但他拒绝了。

好吧，事实如此，他想。

他无精打采地上床睡觉。那天晚上没有关于森林的梦。相反，他回到了童年时的家，站在厨房里，面对着火炉，背对着他们吃饭的小桌子。他的父亲在他身后，怒气冲冲。他的父亲没有说话，没必要这么做，因为John可以感觉到他的存在，在他的后脑上钻出一个个的洞。他几乎喘着粗气，就像一头公牛在冲锋前用爪子抓地面。

“总是觉得自己好多了。”他身后传来一个声音。

“我知道我比你好多了。”他这么答道，在来得及停下自己之前。

John说不出在梦里他是个孩子还是个男人。有时候他觉得自己像男人，有时觉得像男孩，但是当他挨打的时候，这都不重要了。

他的父亲重重地打在他的背上，他的膝盖一软，砰地摔在油毡地板上。他试图爬起来，但袭来的一脚把他踢翻在地。他撞到了炉子，把上面满满一锅面条打翻在地，面条湿漉漉地掉在地上。火炉和墙之间有一小点空间，小时候他常匆匆躲进那里。那里他父亲够不着，他通常可以躲开危险，只用承受胫骨上的脚踢，直到那个酒鬼累了。

但是这次他没有或者说没能躲进那个地方。相反，他的父亲抓住他的头发，把他向前拽到了空地上。没有保护，没有帮助，潮湿泥泞的地板上没有立足之处。然而，他的父亲却步履稳健。现在，没有任何东西挡在他们之间，他继续着他的攻击。一拳接着一拳打在他的脸上，他尝到了血的味道，然后才看到血喷出来。他感觉到自己的颧骨骨折，然后是下巴，他感觉到破碎的牙齿在嘴里划出了伤口，他感觉到自己的左眼变得模糊，然后变黑。

通过他的右眼，他能够辨别出一些他以前在梦中没有注意到的东西。

他的父亲和他长得非常像。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1． 耶稣的十二门徒  
> Peter、James、John、Andrew、Bartholomew or Nathanael、James, the Lesser or Younger、Judas、Jude or Thaddeus、Matthew or Levi、Philip、Simon the Zealot、Thomas  
> 其中加略人犹大Judas Iscariot后因为三十个银币将耶稣出卖给罗马政府，耶稣被十字架钉死后，犹大因悔恨而自杀。  
> 2.感觉寻求量表：Sensation Seeking Scale  
> 深夜浏览的时候发现了剑桥大学的一个Sensation Seeking的研究，对John的问卷问题感兴趣的话可以去做一下，不过这个更多的是研究性质，并不会给你提供“结果”。只当是为科学做贡献了。FOR SCIENCE. https://discovermyprofile.com/sensation.html


	20. Chapter 20

**第十八天**

“你今天怎么样，John?”他坐在椅子上的时候，Hanah问道。

他的指甲穿过胡子。他的下巴现在正处于发痒的阶段，但是很快就会过去的。至少这些天他稍微能忍受照镜子了。

“挺好，很好，嗯。”

“好的，很好。你有什么想说的吗？你晚上睡得好吗? ”

“很好，平淡无奇，你知道的。”

“你不说的话我是不知道的，”她笑着说。“好梦？悲伤的梦？无梦？ 噩梦？”

他不想告诉她森林的事。他无法解释为什么，但不知怎么的，这就是让人觉得非常私密。

“我总是做噩梦。”他随意地说。John拿起随身带来的一瓶水，痛饮了一大口。

“你说‘总是’的意思是自从你来到这里以后? ”

“不，我说‘总是’是指一如既往，从我能记得的时候开始。我最喜欢的夜晚是我不做梦的夜晚。”当他意识到这听起来一定很奇怪的时候，他皱了皱眉头，但是Hanah并没有退缩，所以他试着把这件事抛在脑后。

“你昨晚的噩梦关于什么? ”

“我的父亲。我回到了我们的老房子。我做了一些事情激怒了他，然后他扑向了我。”

“你们动手打架了吗? ”

“不完全是，梦里我一定是个孩子。我说不好，但是我大部分时间都在试图逃离他。我试图躲起来，但他抓住我，把我拉了出来。”他低头看了看自己的手，发现自己在模仿这些动作。

“John，这个梦还有什么不寻常的地方吗? ”

“你又要过度解读了。”他摇着头说。

“这是我的工作。我过度解读事情，而他们甚至因此给我颁发了几个学位。”她轻笑着说。

John觉得她令人恼火地让人无法对她发脾气。

“我的脸。我爸爸的脸和我一样。如果这时你要告诉我，我需要原谅他，这样我才能继续生活，变得更好，那我想我们走到死巷了。我不会原谅他的。 我很高兴他死了。你这一生中做过的一些事情……是无法被原谅的。”

Hanah耐心地等待着他结束了这段即兴发生的咆哮。

“John，我没准备要你原谅他。如果这是你想在这里探索的东西，我很乐意走这条路。但我认为还有一些更重要的因素需要我们先去解决。事实是你的父亲已经从你的生活中消失了20多年。虽然你和他在一起的时间对你影响深远——我们会谈到这个问题——但是修复你和他的实际关系对你的康复并不重要，重要的是去理解当前他是如何渗入你的生活的，好吗? ”

这并不是他所期待的反应，他所能做的只是默默地点头表示同意。

“在梦里，你害怕吗? ”

他艰难地咽了口唾沫。

“吓坏了。他比我印象中的更强壮。我会以前瞄准攻击他的手腕、他的胫部以便让他放开我，但梦里这些都不起作用。”

“这些梦是一致的吗? 你经常做关于你父亲的噩梦吗? ”

“没有，说实话，已经很多年没有过了。我想这是因为我们最近一直在谈论他。”

“那么，你刚到这里的时候就是它们开始回升的时候? ”

“不……”他短暂地闪回到停尸房。“我现在还不想谈这个。”

“好吧，等你准备好了再说。”

“谢谢。”

“最近你有没有感到过这种恐惧？”

“我动身做了一些事情，确保自己再也不会感到那种恐惧。”

“这就是你参军的原因吗? ”

“我倒从来没有这样想过。”他说，“我想为我的国家效力。”

“那么，你是持久自由军事行动的坚定支持者? ”

“什么意思？”

“意思是你的妻子、你最好的朋友、你的妹妹、你的房东和你所有的女朋友都投了自由民主党或工党的票。”

这种侵犯行为让他突然愤怒地皱起了眉头。

“在联合王国，选举是通过无记名投票进行的。你不应该知道这件事。” 他说着清了清嗓子。

“不，我不应该。但是，就像我说的，权限很高。你和你妹妹，你们现在是什么关系? ”

“不到万不得已不联系的关系。我要求她接受我女儿的监护权。”

“所以你信任她。”

John想了一会儿。‘信任’和‘Harry’不是两个通常会被联系起来的词，现在把它们联系起来挺怪的。

“在某种程度上，是的，我知道。我完全信任她和Rosie在一起。”

“你认为如果Mary没有死的话，你会想自己和她修补关系吗? ”

“存疑。这些年来，我们有过几次错误的重新开始，但最后结束于一个糟糕的圣诞节和一个错过的对我来说太重要的婚礼。我打算撒谎说是的，我们会找到办法重新在一起。但是……事实是，不，我不会的。Harry和我非常不同，一直都是。如果我们不是一家人，我想我们永远不会注意到对方。”

“是什么让你们如此不同? ”

他简短地笑了笑。

“从哪里开始呢，嗯……她……她被宠坏了。总是有人来帮她收拾残局。 她总是有一大群朋友，在聚会后确保她平安到家。然后，当他们都清醒了，而她没有的时候，他们一次又一次地进行干预，试图让她恢复正轨。当她的驾照被吊销后，他们就会开车送她回家。当她失去了工作和公寓，他们就让她在他们的沙发上过夜。她生命中的每一次地狱般的行动都有一个人在支持着，准备阻止她的堕落。然后，不知怎么的，在一次清醒的间隙中，她遇到了Clara。 这个神奇的，圣洁的女人走了进来，捡起了这个名为我妹妹的烂摊子，纠正了她的错误。而她做了什么？她把它扔了。”

“你提到她和Harry正在修补关系。”

“是的，目前正在进行。但是对于Harry来说，一切都是不稳定的。另外……生活中有些事是无法挽回的。有过几段这样的时间，她看起来是干净的，看起来好像终于把自己的破事处理好了。她有一份好工作，一套公寓和那样的自由。她有一点钱，也很少和爸爸说话了。然后一切都化为乌有。”

“她有什么自由，John? ”

“对不起? ”

“你提到她有自由，我只是想知道你的意思。”

“那种作为一个家庭的宝贝所拥有的自由，我想。我不知道。”

“我想让你意识到几件事情。那就是你所使用的语言。Clara等于‘圣洁的’，Harry等于‘地狱般’。当你谈论你自己、Mary或者你父亲的时候，你也会这样做。这是一种令人难以置信的二元语言模式。”

“好吧，所以我有点夸张倾向。”

“不，这不是夸张，这是非黑即白的思维方式。实际上这叫做分裂。人要么好，要么坏。行为要么纯粹，要么肮脏。不是天堂就是地狱，不是魔鬼就是天使。 我们选择的词汇影响着我们如何看待这个世界，我们如何在其中移动，以及我们如何给它赋予色彩。那灰色呢? ”

“怎么了? ”

“这个世界上还有灰色的位置吗? ”

“我在军队里呆了好几年，我最近的工作是在伦敦市中心追捕罪犯，我不在做这份工作的时候就是在告诉人们他们要么得了癌症，要么没有。我不搞灰色那一套。”他嘲弄地回答。

“John，你现在为什么不高兴? ”Hanah平静地问。

他没有意识到自己很沮丧，但当他低头看自己的手时，他的右手蜷缩成拳头，而左手则断断续续地弯曲着。

“我没有不高兴。”他撒谎。

“你的世界观受到了威胁，你很生气，我希望你解释一下原因。”

“因为灰色容许错误和欺骗，它会让你措手不及! ”

“所以呢? ”她平静地问。

John难以置信地看着她。

“所以呢？你，你什么意思? ”

“我的意思是，一个充满了错误、偶尔的欺骗和毫无准备的世界就这么难以忍受吗？”

“是的! ”

“人要么善良，要么邪恶？情况要么是赢要么是输。没有中间地带吗? ”

他突然无法继续在椅子上坐下去，便站了起来。他感到焦虑不安，走投无路，因为不知道她这一连串的问题要问到哪里去而迷茫困惑。房间很大，他开始略微踱步。

“你想说什么? ”他问她。

“你父亲，他邪恶吗? ”

“是的。”他说着重重地点了下头，“是的，他很邪恶。他是个邪恶的人。我可以毫不犹豫地这么说。”

“那么，如果他是邪恶的，而你母亲已经死了，那她是什么呢? ”

John停顿了一下，回想起来。回想起他看过的几张她的照片。试着回忆起她的脸。她死的时候，他才五岁左右。他听到的关于她的一切都是好的。他对她的所有想法也是如此。

“我一直认为……我认为如果她活着，她会带我们离开那里。她会在半夜把我们聚在一起，把我们带到一个安全的地方。”他猛地吸了一口气，“是的，她很好，她非常好。”

“好的，在她走了之后，谁来当大人呢？你，对吗？你被留下来照顾你自己和妹妹。”

“好吧，好吧，我是个大孩子。”

“所以你必须和他形成对比，完全相反。这意味着你必须是善良的，圣洁的，善良且不犯任何错误。但是当你犯错的时候发生了什么呢，John？当你在10岁、11岁、12岁、青少年或刚成年的时期犯了一个错误时，你变成了什么? ”

就好像风突然从他身上吹走了。踱步的感觉已经不好了，事实上，他觉得自己的腿好像快要断了。他慢慢地走回他的椅子坐下。

“像他一样，我变得像他一样。变得错误、严重，严重的错误和缺陷。 没用。好吧，你是说我的问题之一就是我把这些不切实际的期望强加给别人。 我把他们关在一个狭窄的盒子里，如果他们不听话，我就惩罚他们? ”

“这是我的观点之一。但是John，这些治疗不仅仅是关于你如何对待你生活中的人，也是关于你如何对待你自己。从很小很容易受影响的年龄开始，你就接受了这样一种哲学: 只有不犯错误，你才能成为一个好孩子，一个好男人。除此之外的任何事都会使你有缺陷，破碎，甚至是邪恶。今天一直是我在说，我想让你说点什么。你可以和我争辩，也可以证实这一点，但要对此说点什么。”

他沉默了一会儿，思考着。

就在几个月前，他的妹妹还在指责他是个非黑即白的思考者。Sherlock很久以前就告诉他:“不要把人想成英雄，John。英雄是不存在的，即使他们存在，我也不会成为其中一员。”当他在“地球上的败类”中的毒窟里寻找他的搭档时，这也是他自己的想法。现在他就是那个人渣。

“我想你是对的。”他说着，艰难地咽了口唾沫。他的喉咙突然很干，于是他又伸手去拿水，喝了下去。“我……希望人们很容易被分类。我喜欢是非分明。我喜欢不复杂的生活。”他停了下来，又重新开口，直视着她的眼睛——之前他一直在看着自己的手掌，“你并不相信。”

“我一句话也没说。现在是 _你_ 说话的事件。所有的时间都是 _你的_ 。”

“你认为我只 _希望_ 自己想要简单的生活对吗? ”

“我相信你对你来说重要吗，John? ”

“这算什么问题？谁不觉得这很重要呢？是的，你相信我是很重要的，但是我可不会在这里翻筋斗来赢得你的信任! ”

“好吧，很抱歉让你难过了。”她回答。

John不屑一顾地摇了摇头。

“没关系。”

她又沉默了一会儿才开口说话。

“但对你来说并 _不是_ 没关系，是吗？你是否经常告诉别人你已经原谅了他们，但实际上你并没有? ”

“什么? ”他有点目瞪口呆地问。

“我相信你已经听到问题了。当人们不想讨论一些不舒服的事情时，他们通常会再问一遍来争取时间。”

“这是一种社会礼仪。这并不意味着你真的原谅了某个人，而是意味着出于某种原因，你让这件事情过去。”

“社会礼仪，有趣。”她边说边在笔记本上草草地写了些什么。他注意到在这段时间里她写了很多东西。“好吧，我想让你读一些东西。我已经标记了这些章节，我希望你能认真思考一下，这些内容与你的生活有什么关系，好吗? ”

他点点头，但没有说话。

她递给他一本书，他大声读出书名。

“《自我防御与防御自我》。作者: Arnie Saknussemm。这个题目并不很吸引人。”

“在你走之前，John，我需要你知道一件事。我明白当前你可能很难接受甚至消化。但这就是治疗的意义所在，消化硬块。”

“好吧，是什么? ”他问，抓心挠肺般地想离开。

“你明白你小时候是被虐待了吗? ”

她还没说完这句话，他就开始摇头了。

“不，Harry被虐待了。她是个孩子，她很无助，她很受伤。”

“你也是。你的父亲在身体上和精神上虐待你，在情感上恐吓你。现在，我们将在治疗期间继续向前推进，但这是我们的起点，而且我们将始终围绕着它。”

他知道她想要一个答复，但是John现在无法回答。他感到情感上的扭曲和极度的疲惫。他觉得自己像是得了什么病。

他能想到的最好办法就是把书夹在胳膊下面，匆匆念了一句“明天见”， 赶紧离开房间。

 


	21. Chapter 21

** 自我防御与防御自我 **

Chapter 10：分裂：感觉无力自卫的人的防御机制

_毫不夸张地说，对于抑郁症患者来说，分裂是最基础及最重要的生存技巧。对个体与行为的割裂在孩童时期十分常见。然而，随着儿童年龄的增长，他们通常会发展出必要的技能来看待人和情况的复杂性。_

_遭受过情感、身体或性虐待的儿童往往无法培养出这种技能，这反过来扭曲了他们对周围世界的看法。这种情况下抑郁症很常见，如果不进行治疗，很少或不会自行消失。这可能是导致理想化和贬值化这两个防御机制的开端。从这个主体的角度来看，人要么特别好，值得称赞；要么就特别糟糕，应当被讥笑。分裂和理想化_ _/_ _贬值化不允许有中间地带的存在。_

_抑郁的成年人更可能深受分裂及其相关症状之害。分裂会影响到个人生活的方方面面，包括工作关系、友谊和浪漫关系。_

_此外，对自尊的伤害通常在情绪的如此循环中被放大。那些严格聚焦于“全有或全无”、“非黑即白”、“非善即恶”哲学的思想会无休止地在个人的头脑中重复。_ _当这种情况出现在如果未接受药物治疗或没有医生监督的人身上则尤其危险，可能会导致饮食失调、药物滥用、暴力、自我毁灭行为以及自杀的想法或行为。_

 _当一个挣扎于分裂的成年人面对生活中的个体或内心的二分法时，他们可能会遭受严重的情绪困扰，有时会导致或轻微或严重的精神崩溃。_ _认知行为疗法，包括对分裂的根源的探索，以及对外部和内部分裂意识的理解和融合，对于成长和愈合都是必不可少的。_


	22. Chapter 22

**第 20 天**

“介意我坐下吗，伙计？”James突然一下打断了John的沉思。他在餐厅的一张桌子前想出了神，手中拿着一本被遗忘的书，面前摆着一个苹果。很明显，他咬过一口，尽管他根本不记得，甚至舌尖上也没法尝到一丝它的味道。白色的果肉已经变成了深焦糖棕色，这让他大概明白自己已经出神多久了。在这里吃饭不是件易事，他从来都没什么胃口。但至少他已经减掉了不少啤酒、红酒和外卖给他增加的体重。

“不，当然，请坐。”John说着指了指对面的空椅子。餐厅里的一些人两两结伴，一些是一小群人一起吃饭，但是也有像他一样独食的人。他真的不太喜欢呆在这里，感觉被暴露，被强迫，感觉像在小学里。他在这儿的唯一原因是因为他们不允许把饭菜带回自己的房间。

“我没打扰到你吧? ” James朝他手中的书点点头。

“不，不，只是……心理治疗作业。我相信你知道是怎么回事。老实说，我已经读完了她布置给我的任务，我已经超前了。”

“哦，是吗？ 怎么样? ”James说打开一瓶苏打饮料，像灌水一样猛喝了一阵。这是关于这里的另一件有趣的事，就好像每个人的瘾都看到有个新地方可以去，于是它们都向前迈进了一步。就像疯帽子茶话会一样，“干净杯子，下一个”*！fresh cup, move down! 糖和香烟排在队伍的最前面，大多数病人都糖果或香烟不离手，或二者都不离手。

John想了一会儿。他想打个太极蒙混过去，一部分的他在尖叫着要用某种聪明又轻松的方式打发掉这个话题。但他做不到。

“我还不知道呢。”他不带什么感情色彩地说。

James点点头，打开了一包托盘中的薯片。

“所以你是为什么进来的？”这个男人问。

“酗酒……可能还有些别的。可能还有抑郁症。”

“为什么只是可能? ”

“因为说实话，我对这个标签感到不舒服。不确定它是不是合适。你呢? ” John把书推到一边，举起苹果，一口没吃又放下了。

“海洛因成瘾。我对这个标签也没感觉很舒服，但定义确实合适。他们为什么会认为你抑郁？”

“可能是因为在来这里的前几天我刚试图自杀。”John说，这么长时间以来，他第一次因这一切的荒谬而发笑。

“那这足够让他们有这种想法了。”James边说边咯咯地笑着。

“是的，确实。”

“你知道，我们曾共事过。”那人用手指着他的方向说。

“是吗? ”John问道，试图根据这个人的容貌来确定他的身份。

“嗯，不是直接的。2014年挫败的恐怖袭击计划。我在Box 500*工作。”

John惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“啊，你是他们中的一员。我的心理医生说，这里并非人人都是真人秀明星或者出了问题的名人。我开始觉得她是在开玩笑。你是军情五处的? ”

“我是……或者曾经是。我希望如果我能把自己的这些破事儿处理好，还能成为他们的一员。是的，那时候我们被告知在和一个‘私人办公室’合作。后来我才知道，私人办公室就是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。”

“很高兴终于见到你了。”John说。

“我也是。当私家探子*赚钱吗？是你能负担得起这里的原因吗？”

“不，嗯……这么说吧，我有一位慷慨的赞助者。”

“是的，我也是。是女王陛下的政府。这不是我第一次进康复中心了，但以前的可都没这样好。我可能会干干净净地回家，也被彻彻底底地毁掉。我家的床单睡起来会像砂纸一样了。”他笑了笑，然后沉静了下来。“如果我还有一个家的话。 我家那娘们*……你可以想象，她对这一切并不太满意。”

“是的，我明白。”

“你有家可回吗? ”

有一会儿John想到了那个空荡荡的充满了鬼魂的房子，它们四处转悠着等待他回去。也可能他的缺席会驱除他们。他甚至不知道结束后他是不是想要回去。然后他意识到……他在想的是未来。未来。他的未来。这使他心里充满了恐惧的征兆，他把苹果推得更远了。

“我想是吧。但我不知道这是不是我想要的。”

“你知道他们说什么吗? ”James点点头。“康复中心可能是一场席卷一切的大风暴。”

“是什么意思? ”John好奇地问。

“有时候人们来这里不仅仅是为了挽救自己的生命，也是为了挽救一段感情。 然后他们来到这里，却意识到自己根本不想挽救这段关系。或者等在家的那个人没有他们也开始过得很好。这么多人带着错误的想法来到这里，认为他们一旦修复了自己，那这个地方也能修复他们的生活。康复中心可以撕裂你，它可以把你和你的生活撕成碎片。然后，你必须想办法用他们在这里教给你的垃圾把这些新东西拼凑在一起。”

John深深地吸了一口气，James的很多话都是他自己曾有过的想法。

“嗯，这当他们下一本宣传册的推荐语挺好，哈? ”他终于开口，James又笑了起来。

“哦，上帝，对不起，我在小组里说这样的话的时候，人们会惊恐地看着我。尤其是新来的人。我把《英国达人秀》里的那个女孩弄哭了，我发誓我不是故意的！”

“但你是对的，这个地方……这个地方是一个仁慈的绞肉机。我们所有人只是被取出内脏，嚼碎，然后重新包装成某种肉饼。你拿到了证书，又有资格被称为人，但你是什么呢？ 这一切结束后，我们会成为什么样的人。如果我们深入挖掘了自己最阴暗的部分，却变成了更糟糕的人，那该怎么办呢?”

“是的……这个好机构的公关部门绝对应该聘请我俩，”James说着不耐烦地用手掌拍打桌子。“天哪，我甚至一点都不饿。你有没有到外面去过? ”

“你说的外面是指? ”John问着，示意了一下餐厅墙边巨大的窗户，它们有些地方结了霜，有些地方结了雾，不过有几个窗户仍然可以清晰看到外面。

“对，就是外面。”James笑了。“就是外面的雪地里，那有一些椅子之类的。天气很冷，不过穿件外套就行了。”

“我们为什么要到外面去? ”John有点困惑地问。

“因为那很美。”James微笑着简单回答。

答案如此轻而易举，也轻而易举地使John同意了加入他。他们短暂地分开去取外套，James还拿了包烟，然后他们走了出去。这是个寒冷的夜晚，但这里的每个夜晚都是寒冷的。有时候看起来很柔和 (John只能说“看起来”，因为他自从来到这里就没有出过门)，因为雪静静飘落，万物静止。有时看起来很严酷（harsh），因为小雪变成了一场暴风雪，猛烈程度足以使他头顶上的电灯瞬间变暗。

今晚天气清朗。没有雪，没有云，寒冷刺骨却没有风。尽管如此，他在户外吸入的第一口空气似乎直接进入了他的肺部，空气的清洁刺激到了他的肺。他咳嗽了几声，James也是。

“我们是健康的象征。”另一个人开玩笑说。

他们在门口的台阶上坐下，身后的灯光映照着他们，但完全不足以与头顶的夜空相比拟。那是一片多么美丽的天空，自他离开阿富汗以来就没再看到过如此full and rich丰富和华美的夜空。伦敦的光污染太严重了，哪怕你抬起头瞪着眼盯到天荒地老，都看不到一丝闪烁。但是在这里，一切都是明亮的，隐约地闪烁着一些色斑，在他想象中那应该是星云——星星点点的行星和穹顶状的恒星。

的确很 _漂亮_ 。

“那是猎户座腰带。”James指着天说。“这是我唯一知道的星座。”

“是啊，我也是。”John抬头凝视着说。

“这是唯一一个看起来有点像它应该是什么样子的东西。我是说，如果你看书，书上会说: 古人认为这组星星清楚地描绘了一只熊驾着货车穿过花园，同时搭弓射箭的场景。猎户座是唯一能说的过去的。”

猎户座是唯一能说的过去的，John想着，但没有说出来，而是问道：

“你有没有缺席过治疗? 我是说，心理治疗。”

 “目前还没有，你呢? ”

“我有，今天没去。我没法面对治疗，也没法面对她。”

“你明天去吗? ”

“我想是的。我今天好像一无所成。”

John回想起自己坐在房间里看着时钟，想着随着时间流逝，明显他是不去了，而不只是迟到了，那个时候她在想什么。这是懦弱的行为，纯粹是懦弱，他明天不会若无其事地出现，他会道歉。但是一想到要应付另一波问题的猛攻——而且那确实就像是被攻击了，他就觉得恶心。她的办公室里没有中场休息时间，感觉总像是跳上了一列高速行驶的火车，然后得一直坚持到最后一刻。他讨厌这种感觉，或者至少当不是由他开始的时候，他讨厌这种感觉。书上有关分裂的事情让他感到不安，因为真的几乎命中了他。然后他发现自己在阅读前一章和后一章，只是试图找到一些能反驳他所读内容的表述。找到一些完全不符合他的情况的表述，这样他就能断然指着说：“看！ _那_ 才不是我! ”但目前为止，一页又一页的寻找都没有任何想要的结果。

“你是怎么做的? ”

“嗯? ”

“自杀，你是怎么做的？ 如果你不介意我问的话。”

John想了想，觉得很尴尬，但他不介意。

“我打算用药片和很多很多酒。我以为这样就行了。”

“你 _打算_ 这么做? ” James抽了一大口烟，好奇地问道。

“我发作了。”John在头附近打了个响指以示强调。“灯灭了Light's out。没机会了。在医院醒来，被 _说服_ 来到这里。你呢？怎么沦落到这个可爱的监狱里的? ”

“感染性心内膜炎。应该是叫这个名。我身边的每个人都在与流感作斗争，不是吗？所以当我开始感到不舒服的时候，并没有想太多。寒战，发烧，肌肉疼痛，诸如此类。但这种情况一直持续下去。我体重开始下降，腹部感到刺痛。 终于有一天晚上，情况很糟糕，我不得不去医院。当然，就在那时真相大白了——一直以来，又一次，我都在干什么。挺严重的，他们不得不做心脏手术来替换我那些该死的瓣膜。”

James拉开夹克的拉链，撩起衬衫，向John展示他看上去狰狞又崭新的伤疤。

“很疼，但没有她看起来对我多他妈失望那么让人难受。我想某种意义上来说，这我和她最后的机会了，也许不管怎么样都会结束，谁知道呢。探亲日她来的时候我会试探试探她。你结婚了吗? ”

John咽了口唾沫。

“结过，她……她一年前去世了。”

“很抱歉，伙计。”

John点点头，几乎什么也没说。这一切太真实，发生地太快，但他强迫自己用关切和同情的语气回应——他是真的感受到了这些。

“我也很抱歉。我是说对你，你所经历的一切，我很抱歉。”

“谢谢。”James向后靠在楼梯上，伸了个懒腰。“你现在为了一杯酒愿意去杀多少人? ”

John笑了。

“我操……现在吗？如果有证据表明山那边有个酒吧的话，我他妈会像《音乐之声》*那一家子一样翻山越岭。爬上每座该死的山，涉过每条该死的小溪。你为了来一针愿意付出什么？”

“伙计，我愿意翻过那些山，并且背着你。”

他们两个的笑声回荡在夜里。

“你觉得有人曾试着逃出去吗？”John问。

“嗯，前几天吃午饭的时候我听到了些说法。有个妞说她认识一个人，这地方刚开的时候就来过这儿了。那时候比现在森严多了。那时候有一个人被指控走私违禁品，然后试图逃跑。所以当这个妞的朋友来到这里时，他们就拿那个人杀鸡儆猴，把他一丝不挂地扔进了雪里。她的朋友说那人就死在了那里。我真的不知道他妈的该不该信。我是说，我有非常特殊的权限，对吧，但我仍然不知道有这样的地方存在。谁知道呢，更疯狂的事情也发生过了。”

John沉默了一会儿，琢磨着James说的话。

“这是《星际迷航》里的台词。”过了一会儿，他说。

James停了下来，看着他。

“滚蛋吧，这不是。”他笑道。

“不，这就是。Kirk、Spock和McCoy被送到Rura Penthe——那个流放地……上帝保佑我，我竟然还记得这个名字，我带我妹妹去看这部电影大概是一千年前的事儿了。我记得那是第六部？对，《星际迷航6》。”

“等等，是有David Bowie老婆的那部？”他想起来后惊叫道。

“是的。Iman。但她是个……变形人。”

“对！哇，操哦，他们用电影传说把我们关在这里。”James又吸了一口，“但你说错了，Spock不在那儿，他和《欲望都市》里的那个妞一起在船上待着呢。”

这句话突然让他们两个都觉得十分好笑，然后他们又一次大笑起来，声音放肆，开心至极。太荒谬了，这一切都太他妈荒谬了。

“所以，我们不打算逃跑，我们不会翻山越岭，我们也不会假装自己身处克林贡流放地。那我们怎么办？”John问。

James耸了耸肩，然后用他今晚吸的第二支烟指着夜空。

“我想……我们就一直向上看。”他说。

John同意，这是最好的计划了。

“是的，一直向上看。因为那很美。”

“是的，因为那很美。”James赞同道。

那的确很美。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATOR’S NOTES:  
> 1\. 疯帽子茶话会：原文“fresh cup, move down.”查了一下其实应该为“clean cup, move down.”  
> 2\. Box 500: MI5（军情五处）也被称作Box 500。这是因为它的官方战时地址是PO Box 500。  
> 3\. 私家探子（private dick）："Dick"是俚语中对“detective”的简称。  
> （不得不说真的是很符合夏洛克福尔摩斯）  
> 4\. 原文为Her indoors:   
> "Her indoors" is slang coined by a particular series on UK television severalyears ago. It's like "the wife" on the face of it, a bit macho, a bitdisrespectful, but really it's all in jest.   
> The wife as referred to by her husband to his friends.   
> Popularized by Arthur Daley in British TV series 'Minder'.  
> 4\. “I'd walk over those fucking mountains like I was a Von Trapp”：（翻译太难了）  
> Von Trapp是《音乐之声》中一家人的姓，《音乐之声》改编自玛利亚·冯·崔普（Maria von Trapp）的著作《崔普家庭演唱团》，是一个真实故事。John提到的翻山越岭情节应是“德国纳粹吞并了奥地利，上校拒绝为纳粹服役，并且在一次民歌大赛中带领全家越过阿尔卑斯山，逃脱纳粹的魔掌。”  
> 5.因为我对《星际迷航》的了解非常有限，有限到只看过《Star Trek into darkness》（为了谁你们也清楚），相关情节翻译有误的还请指教。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝克街233B说：  
> 存货暂时发完了。新工作带来的挑战和占用的时间精力导致年底业绩冲30章看起来有些困难了。  
> 无论怎样感谢大家的支持与阅读！

**第** **21** **天**

第二天，他不是踩点，而是提前来到了Hanah的办公室。

他敲门，她说请进，他进了门，尴尬地站在房间中央。

John清了清嗓子，低下头，然后又清了清嗓子。

“我首先要说的是，我欠你一个道歉。我很抱歉昨天没有出现。你对我一直很好，严格但是友善，你不应当被这样无视。”

她微笑着点了点头。

“接受你的道歉了，现在请坐吧。”

他不知道自己在期待什么。也许是因为他觉得自己的无礼应当受到责备，但看起来这并非即将发生的事情。

“我理解你需要休息一下，John。从很多方面来说，这里是人工环境，尤其包括了每日都有的治疗。这种情况在外面的世界是不太可能发生的。我知道这是个严格的日程表，而且我完全理解你也也许需要休息一两天。我要求两件事：第一，你要告诉我你不来了。你可以敲我的门，你可以从门缝塞一张条或者在我桌子上放一张字条。这些都可以，好吗？”

“好，是的，听起来很公平。”

“很好。第二个条件是，在我们下一次会面的时候，我们会讨论你为什么缺席。我们不会粉饰太平，装作无事发生。你这辈子已经掩饰的够多了。成吗？”

“成。”他说着点了点头。

“好的，那我们来谈谈你昨天不能面对的是什么。”

他深吸了一口气。“不管我想不想，书中的很多部分对我来说真的就是那回事儿，而我真的不想。”

“你的阅读进度超出了我给你布置的内容？”

“我一向如此。”

“在我意料之中。我想你的好奇心不会让你停下来。所以你读了多少了？”

“我读完了。整本书。”

她的眉毛惊讶地扬起。

“哦，好吧，告诉我你的想法。”

他试着把他对于这个话题的想法集中起来，但并不容易。有太多的情绪在其中搅动，但他只想直截了当地说出来。“我不喜欢。我不喜欢那描述的就是我，但事实就是如此。我猜我确实倾向于把事情看得非黑即白：人、境况、我自己。这本书讲了这如何成为一种生存机制。我想这是真的。我是说，我成长的过程中没有太多的空间来容纳细微的差别。我把人分为朋友和敌人，差不多是这样。”

“你最后一次察觉到自己在这么做是什么时候？

“我一直都这么做。我们第一次见面的时候我也这样划分你，我也这么划分James——他也是这里的人。我们昨天一起吃了晚饭，然后出去看了星星。”

“听起来不错。”她微笑着，若有所思地把笔放在唇边。

“对，确实是。”

“所以James是个朋友？”

“我是说……对，基本上是。”

“你觉得你多快做出了这个判定？”

“挺快的，我觉得。”

“我想谈谈你的友谊，你一生中有很多亲密的朋友吗？”

John清了清嗓子，看了看他的皮肤。读她给的那本书的时候，各种各样的回忆浮上了表面。在某种程度上，他在从一个局外人的角度来看自己的生活。一个孤独的小男孩儿，变成一个孤独的少年，然后是个孤独的年轻人，直到……

“呃……不，没有很多。我一直有熟人，伙计，一起玩耍的小团体——尽管我总是边缘人物。但我肩上有责任，我最终得回到家里妹妹的身边，这算是我的一份兼职工作。友谊，就像其他的所有关系一样，需要承诺。我从来都不擅长承诺。”

“那成年之后的友谊呢？”

“嗯……很长一段时间里，我最好的朋友是一个叫鸭子的家伙，这是他的昵称，我们是这么叫他的。我也是后来才知道为什么这么叫。”他闭了一会儿眼睛。“我想你看过我的履历了吧？”

“我看过你所有的表格，John。”

“那我猜你注意到了有一小段断层？”

“当然。在中学和大学之间。你那时候在做什么？”

“我那时候和鸭子在一起。我们并不是同学，我们是在我家附近的一个公园里遇到的。他当时在和一群家伙闲逛，显然是中心人物。他们都比我年长。那时候，十分罕见地，我有了一种强烈的想要归属于这个团体的愿望。当时我妹妹已经长大了一些，在家的时间比较少，所以我不必马上赶回家里。我想我只是在周围偷偷游逛，希望被注意到。天知道他们当时在说什么，我不记得了，但我想我可能说了句俏皮话，巧妙到引起了鸭子的注意，然后他问了我的名字。”

回忆让John轻笑了出来。

“我想过要编个招摇的、危险的称号，但我当时完全呆住了，只说了‘John’。他们没有被冒犯到。从这个角度讲，事情有时候也会顺利地发生。当我17岁的时候，我被接受了。”

“那是你第一次感到被接受吗？”

天啊，是吗？这是一令人沮丧的想法。“是的，我想是的。这确实是我第一次拥有投入一段友谊的方法和空间。”

“有了朋友之后，你对自己的感觉有所改变吗? ”

“我想这让我感觉更正常了。我们不是个帮派或者其他什么的，但是当人们开始把我和那个团体联系起来的时候，这确实有帮助。我想也许我觉得安全？尽管我以前并不真的认为自己是不安全的。”

“你没有提到那段时光中任何一个其他年轻人的名字，只有鸭子。”

“嗯，所有的一切都是关于鸭子的。他是一切的领导者。他很高，一头不可思议的红头发，英俊。他会说出最不恰当的话。可以泡到任何姑娘，赢得每个人的尊重。据我所知，他并不是个坏学生，但他喜欢把这个秘密藏起来。他和我同岁，但他却看起来更成熟，更聪明，更稳妥！。我觉得我需要，或者是想要。我想也许我厌倦了大哥哥的角色，我想要别人来做这些事。”

“John，你认为想要照顾别人是你的天性吗? ”

“是的，但是我认为想要半途而废也是我的本性。我觉得我很容易感到沮丧，这最终让我成了一个糟糕的关怀者。”

“这有点苛刻。”

John耸耸肩，继续说道。

“当我们中学毕业后，我不知道自己想做什么。大学没什么吸引力，你理解吗？我无法想象花更多的时间被困在某个建筑物里，听着某个教授喋喋不休的唠叨。在那之前，我生命中的大部分时间都这样度过。我想那时每个人的大部分生活都是如此。不管怎样，我妹妹已经正式搬出去了，所以只有我和我父亲。我不认为我俩能在生活在一个屋檐下而不是杀了彼此，我也不想确认这个想法。我知道鸭子也没打算上大学，所以我问他是否想要找一套公寓。他很喜欢这个主意。我高兴极了。那天我们拿着仅有的一点钱一起找了个破房子，当天晚上我离开了家。给我爸留了张纸条说‘现在都是你的了’，就是这样。”

“告诉我那感觉怎样？”

John回想起那个时刻，他所拥有与在乎的一点点财产被塞进一个袋子里，他的衣服在另一个袋子里。抓起手边最近的一张纸，恰好是一张快餐店的收据，在上面潦草地写上几个字。有效地切断与这个自己早已恨之入骨的人的关系感觉不可思议。兴奋冲刷过他的身体，而那点恐惧的感觉也令人奇怪地感觉不错，

“感觉棒极了。是我一生中最美好的时刻之一。我在一家报社找到了个工作，以Ormond Sacker为名为本地新闻写些稿子*。我选了一个我能想象到的最荒唐的名字作为自己的笔名。我说不上为什么。一段时间之后我甚至不再以John来介绍自己，只简称为J或是Hamish——有很短一段时间内我认为这个名字听起来挺酷的，不知道当时我在想什么。”

“报社工作是你养活自己的方式吗？”

“是，也不是。我在那呆了很长一段时间，但我和鸭子都有些躁动不安。我们最终都在一家酒吧找到了工作，当保安兼打手*。把醉汉扔出去，在警察赶到前控制场面，必要的时候使用一点武力。”

“这可和报纸专栏作家相去甚远。”

“对，没错。我当时过的可能是双面生活。”

“这让你有什么感觉？”

“我爱死了每一分每一秒。”他说着，破碎地呼出一口气。他从来不允许自己想到那段时光，这些回忆中给他带来的乐趣中的某些东西使他感觉不安。“这段时期的重复是我所喜欢的。酒吧老板卷入了一些犯罪活动，在我们刚参与的时候还是很低级的工作。一天晚上他把鸭子和我叫进他的办公室，问我们工作之余想不想做点兼职，只是跑跑腿，他这么说。我很谨慎，但鸭子完全赞成。老天知道我当时愿意跟随他到任何地方。于是接下来我们就成了这家伙的打手角色，收取现金，运送包裹，包裹里面的东西我真的不想知道。突然之间，我们眼前的钱比我们出生以来见过的都多。我们搬了出来，搬进了城里更好的地方中更好的公寓。”

“这种生活吸引你的地方是什么？听起来是个相当激烈的转折。”

“一切都吸引着我。金钱，暴力。我发现我打的东西越多，我揍人揍得越狠，我越发想要这么做。我为自己辩解说是他们罪有应得。”

他揉了揉太阳穴，然后继续了下去。

“我讨厌回想当时的自己。我讨厌那时的自己，但那时我也真的很享受。如果我否认了这点，我就是在撒谎。我当时就是这么需要发泄。我白天去参加退伍老兵游行或者狗展，这样我能在下午写点东西并且交稿。然后我出现在酒吧，守门。酒吧会在凌晨两三点关门，接下来的一个小时我会威胁、敲打那些欠我们老板钱的人。第二天再从头开始，有时会鼻青脸肿，或是手指扭伤。”

“是为了发泄什么？”

“愤怒，无止尽的愤怒。回想那些日子的时候我仍然可以感觉到。我想……有时候我希望他们还手。我希望他们身上没带他们的欠款。我想有个机会去……去……”

“去干什么，John？”

“你一定会觉得我是个烂人。天啊，我在跟你讲的这些事。”

“我不是来评判你的道德的。但如果你想要讨论你对这些回忆的感受，我们可以。”

“我不喜欢它们。我不喜欢那时的我，但同时我一点也不后悔。赚大钱，快节奏生活。七天二十四小时的肾上腺素奔涌，但那时我却感觉到生命中前所未有的平静。所有的担忧、所有的紧张和焦虑都消失了。”

“所以那是怎么，或是为何结束的呢？”

“鸭子的活比我要多一些，他接了一些不愿让我一同前往的活儿。我不明白为什么，一开始觉得被冒犯了，后来感觉很受伤。过了一段时间我才明白他是在试着保护我。他趟的浑水比我深多了。”

“一天晚上我们像往常一样出门，只是送货，就像其他的晚上一样。顺便说，送的是钱，据我所知我从来没有参与过毒品的运送。事情出了差错，错误的人，错误的夜晚。我始终不确定那是个埋伏还是什么。事态发酵了，鸭子和我最终脸朝下趴在一个小巷子里，枪抵着我们的后脑勺。”

“在那之前，我从来没有如此害怕过。我从来没想过这一切可能变得多么糟糕。我从来不觉得自己是个多么信教的人，但我当时趴在那，祈祷‘上帝啊求你了，让我活下去。上帝啊求你了，让我活下去。’他们中的一个人用枪托给了我一下，然后我就昏了过去。我苏醒过来，鸭子就在我身边，躺在他自己的血泊里。我以为他死了，但我推了推，他呻吟了一声。我把他抱起来，半抱半拽地把他拖回了家。我想带他去医院，但他太恐惧了。”

“我仍然不知道整个故事，但我心里大概有个想法。鸭子不肯说，我猜他还是在试着保护我。不管怎样，我让我们老板知道发生了什么是。他很生气，但更多的是对那些攻击我们的家伙和他们违背了下层社会礼仪的愤怒。他要求和鸭子谈谈，他们的谈话大多只是他说‘啊哈，啊哈，对，啊哈。’”

“又一次，他还是不肯告诉我。他只是说我们这几天最好不要去工作。那没什么。我想无论是发生了什么，都已经被更高层的人解决了。我保持低调，照顾鸭子。他被打得很惨，明显受到了最严重的伤害。到了第三天，我只是还有些持续的头痛，他仍然青一块紫一块。一个星期过去了，他一直没有离开我们的公寓，然后是两周。我紧紧守在他身边，我对他忧心忡忡，他却守口如瓶。”

“终于，有一天他让我去趟商店，或者说好几家商店，但这个差使让我很开心。我很高兴他又开始想要东西，而不是终日无精打采的。当我回来的时候，他已经走了。”

“走了？”她皱着眉头问。

“溜走了。柜橱干干净净，衣服不见了，行李箱不见了，所有都不见了。他只留下一张纸条，一把枪和一沓钱。”

“纸条说什么？”

“他为自己的离开道歉，但说这一切对他来说不会轻易过去。他必须离开，而且希望我能安全。他留下钱付房租，留下枪作为保护。他告诉我他爱我，他很抱歉。”

“你感受如何？”

“有什么比心如刀绞更严重的词吗？那可能足够用来描述。从逻辑上讲，我知道不是万不得已，他不会采取如此激烈的首段，但……但我真的很受伤。我是说，也许我可以帮上忙的。我曾以为也许我们可以一起离开。我爱他。他算是我剩下的唯一的亲人，但他却抛弃了我。至少那时候我感觉到的是抛弃。”

“现在呢？”

John阴郁地笑了一声。

“我知道我应该让那一切过去了，但那仍然很他妈的伤人。真蠢。”

“你后来有听到他的消息吗？”

“是，几年后他给我写了封信。它最后到达了我刚结束巴茨生涯时的住处。他告诉我他参了军，那是他唯一能安全地远离一切的机会。他在允许的限度内尽可能地进行军旅活动，但总体来说他感觉安全多了，甚至考虑短期内回一趟家。他问我身体是否健康，过得怎么样，说他很惊讶我进入了医学院，并且希望如果我不是太生气的话能给他回个信。他一遍又一遍地道歉。”

“我收到那封信之前已经很多年没有哭过了，或许是自从他离开之后。我把信带回家，在卧室里哭了起来。听到他的消息我如释重负，真高兴他没死。真他妈开心。”

“他信的落款是‘爱你的，鸭子。现在更为人熟知的名字是Major James Sholto。你从来没问过，但是Sholto在盖尔语中的意思是青鸭*，我总不能四处跟人说叫我小青，不是吗？’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator’s notes:  
> 1.John的报社笔名Ormond Sacker：这个大多数人应该都知道，是Sir Arthur Conan Doyle最开始为John Watson这个人物起的名字。


End file.
